Healing
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: getting healed through relations you never thought were yours...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I am back so soon :D**

**Well this is the continuation of "Painful Moment".**

**I am posting it as a new story caz i am much satisfied with the end i gave to "painful moment" and i was not willing to extend it any further.**

**Well this is on the demand of reviewers, i hope you all will like it guys.**

**I have a surprise for all of you in the end..don't go there directly read and then go.**

**Continuation of painful moment...**

* * *

The voices of laughs and teasing were going distant in his ears, his vision was turning blurry. He could feel himself loosing the grip on his life, that soothing hug in which he was surrounded now seemed so much light. He looked here and there but everything was just a simple blur. He was not able to distinguish anyone... from anyone.

He completely loose his body as he felt so many hands now coming to support him, a simple smile came on his lips with his eyes giving a shade of sadness as those three months were still locked there somewhere in his heart. His half closed eyes managed to get a blurry small view of his buddy who had grabbed him so tightly fearing the fall and the loss of that relation again.

Tha last thing he could remember before slipping down in complete darkness was being laid on the bed and the loosening of that hand grip.

They saw him slipping into unconsciousness as his half closed eyes shut down completely. The door in their front was closed down and the person inside was separated from them. Doctors, nurses and ward boys hurried inside on an immediate call as Avinash took the charge of his patient now.

This time Salunkhe and Atul also outside as this was Avinash's area of expertise and they had no doubt on his abilities.

Stress, worry and fear were some emotions that could be seen very clearly, but there were some other emotions which were hidden somewhere really deep inside the heart of these people.

The ticking sound of the clock can be heard clearly in this dead silence. After every few minutes the watches tied around the wrist were brought down against the eyes and were taken a look at while some just glanced with worry on the wall clock present there as a reminder that time never stops for anyone.

Daya had picked that diary up earlier when they had moved out of the ICU and eyeing it for once, he had secured it near his heart with the intension to never to let it fall in the hands of its owner.

The wait came to an end as after what it seemed like an eternity, the doors were opened in silence and the doctors with a nurse moved out with avinash still instructing something to the nurse with serious expressions.

The team in silence surrounded the doctors, while all the other doctors left, Avinash stayed behind still in a conversion with the nurse. After few moments the whole conversation was over and the nurse moved inside ICU again as daya traced her steps in order to get a glimpse of his buddy but he couldn't.

All the heads and eyes were turned towards Avinash. Acp sir took the charge and asked avinash in a strong tone.. "Abhijeet?"

After a brief silence avinash looked at them all and said.. "aap log mere cabin mein aaye please..mujhe aap sabh se baat karni hai.."

Acp sir and daya exchanged worried glances..as Avinash turned to leave daya asked him a bit hesitantly.. "Doctor..hum..woh..abhijeet..usse..usse dekh sakte hain?"

Avinash smiled and said.. "sirf dekhna hai..so raha hai woh abhi..main tum logon ko chatting ki permission nahi de sakta.."

Daya smiled while a grin appeared on other faces too.

Daya moved forward and slightly opened the door. He could see his buddy lying on bed with oxygen mask covering half of his face and drips and needles attached to his body. There were machines attached to detect his heartbeat, pulse rate, BP and the working condition of his brain. What daya could grab was only the fact that till this time...abhijeet was not as well as he pretended to be.

Daya closed the door silently, not wanting to disturb his buddy's sound sleep. As he turned he found avinash looking at him smilingly..

Avinash.. "aur bhai mill liye apne dost se, mill gayi shanti tumhare dil ko"

Daya(with shy smile) "jee doctor"

Avinash signalled all and now they all heading towards avinash's cabin..while avinash said to daya..

Avinash- Bhai daya tum na mujhe avinash bulaya karo, main tumse itna bhi bada nahi hun.

Salunkhe whispered.. "haan sirf 15 se 20 saal"

Smile appeared on all faces after hearing that meant to be whispered comment. Avinash looked at him angrily and said to daya.. "daya abh mere kissi ki tarah nakli baal toh hain nahi.."

Salunkhe in rash.. "mere baal 100% asli hain, samjhe tum"

Avinash(innocently)- Toh maine kahan tumhara name liya tha, (wink to daya), kyun daya"

Salunkhe again in anger while others still smiling..

They entered the cabin and now avinash sat on his chair while signalling others too as he already arranged for extra chairs.

Avinash now started in serious tone after glancing at salunkhe and atul. Both nodded and now he first introduces the team with the scenario they dealt with abhijeet before.

It was a shock of course for all of them as the way they were greeted by that amazing smile, which was so pure and lovely without even a slightest hint of pain, it was impossible to guess that abhijeet was not in a condition to even to stand. But yes that lost shine in those eyes was something they still couldn't forget. It was painful to see those eyes without any shine, any fire in them.

As Avinash finished, he took a brief pause to look at all the faces, with the exception of salunkhe and atul all had tears in their eyes and they were shocked, angry and guilty.

A tear slipped down daya's eyes but before it can fall on the table, a hand captured it smoothly; daya looked up after seeing that hand in front of his eyes. It was avinash who had stretched out his hand to protect that precious drop of salty water.

Avinah said to daya in a calm soft tone "nahin daya...(looking at that drop), yeh tumhe abh bahot sambhal kar rakhne hain daya, bahot sambhal kar, tumhe bahot strong rehna hai daya abh...abhijeet ke liye (daya looked at him)..usse tumhari aur aap sabh ki bhi bahot jarurat hai"

Daya and others nodded and now avinash continued...

Avinash- meri baat aap sabh ko bahot dhyaan se sunni hai, khaskar daya tumhe..(daya nodded and looked at him) Abhijeet ki condition iss samaye bahot critical hai (everyone looked at Avinash shocked), usske brain pe ekdum se bahot jyada pressure padh gaya, phir already usse internal bleeding ho rahi thi, inn sabh ki wajah se iss samaye usski body bahot jyada weak ho chuki hai, usska brain bhi bahot tired hai. Halaki abh internal bleeding ruk gayi hai, abhijeet bhi apni taraf se thoda mazboot laga hai mujhe, magar.."

Acp sir "kya doctor"

Avinash took a deep breath and continued "usse ek chain ki need ki jaroorat hai sir, (everybody in confusion), sir humne usse sedatives deke sulaya hai abhi, usska brain bahot jyada restless hai, woh har waqt kuch sochta rehta hai, waise bhi sir haemorrhage ke baad mind aur body ko relax rakhna bahot jarori hota hai, aur yahan toh abhijeet...sir usske demaag se, usske dil se, ya toh woh saari batein nikalni hongi hume, jo ki bahot time consuming kaam hai sir, abhijeet ke dil se woh sabh kuch nikalne zarori hai magar abhi hume ek instant relief chahiye sir, taaki bas abhijeet apne upar pressure na dale, usska dhyaan bhatkana hoga sir hume taaki woh unn sabh chezon ke bare mein kuch na soche, aap sabh samajh rahe hain na meri baat sir? (everyone nodded)..iss samaye abhijeet ke liye aap sabh ka sath, proper care, love, concern bahot jaroori hai, usse relax rakhne ke liye aap log jo bhi kar saken woh Karen, magar bas itna hai ki woh abh stress na le, bilkul bhi."

Salunkhe(bit hesitant)- Avinash, kya..kya abhijeet abh tayyar hai?

Avinash clearly understood what he meant; abhijeet had very clearly declared earlier that he is not willing to live and now this! It was a state of utter confusion for him.

Avinash(in low tone)- nahi..(everybody looked at him, bewildered), woh confused hai abhi bhi, usske andar abhi bhi vahi dar hai, woh ussi soch mein hain ki usska yeh faisla(decision) theek bhi hai ya nahi? Woh khud yeh janta hai ki woh unn sabh chezon ko, uss dard uss takleef ko apne sine(chest) se nahi nikal sakta hai, aur yahi wajah hai ki woh ek continuous pressure face kar raha hai. (taking a sigh) jitna maine abhijeet ko jana hai, woh apne pehle unnka sochta hai jinse woh pyaar karta hai, yahan bhi wohi hai, usse yeh bhi dar hai ki usske galat faisla se aap logo par koi asar ho, phir usske der(delay) karne se bhi koi mushkil."

There was pin drop silence for few minutes, Avinash took a look at all and after that continued again.

Avinash- yeh 24 ghante bahot critical hain sir. Abhijeet ho sakta hai koi galat faisla bhi..(heartbeats present around came to a halt), aap sabh ko uss situation mein abhijeet ko wapas lane ke liye bahot mehnat karni hogi, usse kayi aise baton par yakeen dilana hoga jin par se shayad woh apna trust puri tarah se kho chukka hai. Aur agar abhijeet wapas aa jata hai toh..(looking at all)..difficulties aur bhi badh jayengi sir(everyone shocked)..trust build up karna itna mushkil nahi hota sir jitna usse continue karna hota hai, bas yahi samajh lijiye ki ek bhi fault, ek bhi takleef ya dard ya keh lijiye koi ek aisa comment jo usse hurt karde usse aap sabh se humesha humesha ke liye dur kardega. Iss samaye yeh woh abhijeet nahi hai sir jisse aap sabh par beintehaan bharosa tha, iss samaye yeh woh abhijeet hai jisse toh shayad apne aap par bhi bharosa nahi hai. App sabh meri baat samajh rahen hain na sir?

Everyone nodded.

Avinash- abhijeet ke hosh mein aane ke baad usse bahot soft behaviour rakhna hai aap sabh ko. Weakness abhi aur badegi hi, waise toh hum usse maximum time ke liye sedatives par hi rakhenge lekin jabh bhi woh hosh mein ho, usse koi bhi aisi baat nahi karyega jisse usse takleef ho ya usska brain pe koi pressure pade. Usse bahot relax rakhna hai sir. Abhi usse thode din breathing mein problem rahegi, toh oxygen mask hum abhi bhi rakhenge.

Daya(in low tone)- ABHI..i mean Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega doctor.

Avinash- umeed toh 24 ghante mein aane ki hai daya.

Rajat(in confusion)- sir?

Avinash- mera matlab hai usse 24 ghante ke andar andar hosh aajana chahiye..agar woh chahe toh.

All of them new the other possibility so they all just quite.

Avinash said in fresh tone.. "sir aaplog sabh abh araam karlen..(yawning) mujhe bhi badi neend aarahi hai.

Everyone smiled

Avinash- Daya maine tumse kya kaha tha?

Daya(in confusion)- kya kaha tha?

Avinash- arre maine kaha tha na tum mujhe avinash bulaya karo.

Daya just smiled. Now everyone stood up and moving out after acp sir and daya shaking hands with avinash.

Avinash sat there quietly at his place and thought "bas abh abhijeet ko hosh aajaye, halaki yeh sabh bhi uss baat se wakif hain magar woh ek umeed ki kiran toh maine hi dee haina itna sabh batake." He took a deep breath and sat there still as a voice echoed in his eyes which made his wet and erupted a smile on his lips.

_"__Bhaiya..!"_

_"__bhaiya..!_

_The shout of this lovely voice echoed all around as a Boy nearly in his teens entered the enormous hall with a big grin on his face._

_But soon the voice faded as there was no answer from other side. Dejected the boy sat on the face with his grin drowning with passage of time as he thought._

_"__aaj phir lagta hai bhaiya chale gaye" he placed his head on the head rest well acquainted with the responsibility his Doctor bhaiya handled._

_Just then some voices in the kitchen took him by surprise, he took off his shoes in order to avoid making some noise, he reached near the kitchen but was shocked to not to find anyone. He was sure he had heard someone. Just then his eyes fell on the intercom that was hanging inside the kitchen. He smiled thinking._

_"__bhaiya"_

_He sat calmly on the couch now watching tom n jerry. There were further noises but of course they didn't worry him anymore, he knew who was behind all that._

_An irritated voice erupted from behind as a familiar looking man emerged from somewhere inside the door._

_"__tu apne aap ko jyada shaana nahi smajhta?"_

_"__toh hun toh samjhunga hi na" the boy answered with a grin._

_"__hmmm...toh yeh baat hai mera chota sa Abhi bahot hoshiyaar hogaya hai ,haan?"_

_"__haan toh" the boy said raising his collars. _

_While the man just sat beside him and whispered. "paas ya fail"_

_The boy said with a grin.. "aapko kya lagta hai?"_

_Man- fail.._

_Abhi(shocked)- BHAIYA!_

_The man started to laugh, while boy first looked at him and then also started to smile._

_Abhi- kya bhaiya aap bhi. The boy now said excitingly, "pata hai bhaiya mera selection hogaya hai..(looking at his bhai keenly)..wahan pe"_

_Man was shocked so just looked up and hugged his bhai tightly with.. "mujhe yakeen nahi tha"_

_Abhi(warningly)- BHAIYA...!_

_Man(hugging the boy)- haan mere bache._

_Abhi- mera gift?_

_Man- oops! Kya maanga tha tune?_

_Abhi looked at him and then said a bit sadly.. "koi baat nahi bhaiya, aapko bahot kaam hota hai na, aap bhul gaye honge, main zara fresh hoke.."_

_But he was stopped in mid as a letter was presented in front of him..he looked at his bhai and then snatched the letter and reading the contents his eyes became wet with tears of happiness._

_Abhi- BHaiya.._

_Man- kaisa laga tera gift.._

_Abhi hugged his brother tightly and said.. "bahot bahot acha..abh hum kuch waqt saath mein guzar sakenge na bhaiya.."_

_Man with smile.. "haan..sirf main aur tu aur.."_

_Abhi(with sad expression as there were not many occasions when he could spend time with his brother)- aur?_

_Man- tom n jerry.._

_The boy started to laugh with.. "kya bhaiya"_

_The man could see his bhai laughing heartily.._

That smiley face became blurry just like the wonderful memory, avinash wiped his tears and presenting himself again as a doctor who was happy throughout he headed to face another new patient whom again he cannot afford to let him loose his hope.

* * *

**A/N**

**So now guys, TIME FOR SURPRISE!**

**Guess what..**

**Kkkloveu is back in her avatar..**

**Which avatar?**

**The blackmailing avatar..!**

**Very happy na, well i am. I need reviews this time, many many reviews since only then the story will be continued from my side. Sorry guys but i must say this, i was very disappointed with the number of reviews on the last chapter of "painful moment", i respect those who reviewed and i am thankful to them but guys this time i need more encouragement since i want to know whether anybody is interested in reading or not? What will i do with the story if there's no one to read? So i need reviews this time.**

**And not to mention, i will stop posting next chapter the moment i felt reviewers are less. Without any warning since i cannot beg for reviews again and again na.  
**

**Sorry for being rude but guys i am really upset with this.  
**

**I am writing this on the demand of someone special, well from my side it's a birthday gift for her since i was not able to present something on her birthday itself. I am sorry for that yaar.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, nothing much though, just a calm starting. I will try and post next chap soon.**

**Till then**

**Take Good care guys.**

**Bye and don't forget to review (after reading of course.)**

**Kkkloveu.**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be a very long day for the whole team, their minds and their body felt tired and exhausted. They were waiting for abhijeet to come in consciousness, avinash's words were still echoing in their heads but they just wanted to see abhijeet with open eyes, rest they had decided to leave on time and circumstances now. They were too much tired to play around with life, they played with it once and the result was not good. They had learnt something which they could not tell but can just believe on.

Their eyes felt heavy but they tried to stay in consciousness feeling if abhijeet woke up during the time they were in sleep, he would feel alone and lonely again, which daya feared the most.

**Inside ICU:**

He still could feel that burden on him. Those voices, those harsh words, those humiliating acts were engraved on his heart now. He couldn't forget that all, and he knew it, but he can try to make them blurry at least. Can't he? Yes, he can.

A nurse was inside ICU with abhijeet to look after the patient's condition and to monitor the devices. She was an aged lady with the lines of experience clearly visible on her pretty face. She had seen too much in her life, she had witnessed too much loss, but all of these didn't make her turn a blind eye but instead she had dedicated her entire life to take care of her patients. It has become more of a life for her rather than a job. She loved to witness those beautiful smiles which lightened the faces and the walls of these rooms when any patient recovered and was back with his loved ones.

She was now fixing the blanket around abhijeet, there was a secretive smile on her face. She went to check the drips and her eyes fell on abhijeet's face. She kept looking at him for a while with a smile on her face, she bent down and spread her hand on his forehead smoothly and whispered…

Lady- abhijeet…(with some tears in her eyes)...it's so nice to see you after so long my son. (With a smile), hmmm, you look handsome"  
She placed a small kiss on his forehead and again straightened up wiping her tears.

After a while when she was taking records of abhijeet's condition at that particular time, she noticed some movement in him.

His eyelids stirred as the eye ball inside started to move, his fingers were also showing some motion, nurse looked at his eyes and immediately knew that he was going to wake up soon so she moved out of the room and informed the team about abhijeet coming in conscious stage as she made her way towards avinash's cabin to inform him. She placed a slight knock on the door and after hearing a clear "come in" made her way inside to see those swelled up eyes which were still wet.

Lady- sir, the patient is now in conscious state (avinash nodded slightly), are you coming sir?

Avinash- yes sister, thank you.

Avinash turned around to wipe his tears and to clear his face of any emotion but a smile. Sister looked at him and whispered…

Sister- haven't you still forgiven him (with a slight pause) Avinash?

Avinash looked at her and then picking up his stethoscope from his table, he gave a sad smile to sister and whispered

Avinash- I have forgiven him sister, but he (with a shiver) he has forgotten us…forgotten us.

After that he moved out from there leaving sister in a state of disbelief.

He reached near ICU door and saw daya sitting beside abhijeet, grabbing his hands securely in his, others were still outside as sister allowed only one person to be with abhijeet. Avinash smiled looking at them and then with a genuine smile on his face moved inside.

Avinash(with a broad smile)- haan toh bhai, kaise hain janab.(looking at abhijeet)

Abhijeet and daya both looked at him, abhijeet smiled slightly from under his oxygen mask with a small nod while daya too gave a smile.

Avinash checked the monitors first. He then turned towards abhijeet and asked him in smiley tone.

"neend aayi ache se tumhe?"

Abhijeet nodded.

Avinash- daya tumhe kaisi neend aayi?

Daya looked at him and then a bit hesitant said "bahot achi"

Avinash(secretly)- pata hai abhijeet..daya na aankhen kholke sota hai(naughtily)ek dum ullu(owl) ki tarah..

Abhijeet cracked up a bit but avinash patted him and slightly shook his head in no, while daya was first shocked and after seeing that smile on abhijeet's face, he also allowed a shy smile on his face.

Avinash picked up a small hammer and moved to abhijeet's legs, he gave a light blow with it near abhijeet's knee and asked him whether he can sense it or not. Abhijeet nodded is yes confirming that he is able to sense it.

Avinash- abhijeet apne hands move karo.

Abhijeet did what was said.

Avinash smiled and then checking abhijeet's eyes. They were fine too.

Avinash- abhijeet vision kaise hai tumhara? I mean blurry ya phir koi aur problem. Blurry hai?

Abhijeet nodded in yes. Avinash asked about any other problem but there was none so he said

Avinash- hmm..hota hai aisa, weakness ke karan ho sakta hai vision blurry ho, abhi dekhte hain thode din(after few moments), dard hai?

Abhijeet shook his head in no while daya murmured… "haan superman jo hain"

Abhijeet glared at daya and daya kept a finger on his mouth while avinash smiled and said… "bhai yeh toh hai, (looking at daya) itni injuries ke baad bhi no pain, that can be superman stuff only, waise mujhe iron man jyada pasand hai"

However daya was shocked after hearing the word injuries though, as avinash didn't informed him about them earlier. Daya looked at avinash confusingly who eyed towards abhijeet and now it was daya's turn to glare at abhijeet. Abhijeet shut his eyes to avoid that gaze but he couldn't handle the silence so just opened his one eye and saw daya still eying him and this time he whispered in irritation..

"kya hai?"

"Tume mana kiya tha na"

"Nahi"

"nahi?" daya glared at abhijeet..

This time avinash came to rescue and asked abhijeet…

"chalo chalo abhijeet abh aur baatein nahi..(abhijeet looked at him in anger, avinash smiled)..aankhein band karo aur so jaao abh.."

Abhijeet just said shook his head in no and said.. "mujhe..neend nahi..aa..rahi..hai"

Avinash- koi baat nahi aankhein band karke lete raho..(in tension)..itna exertion abhi theek nahi hai abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and avinash clearly got the message, "exertion" no bad choice.

Avinash however smiled on this and said… " acha chalo abh sone ki koshish karo..tum agli baar jee bhar ke baatein karlena, theek?"

But there was some other fear inside abhijeet, he was afraid that this time he may not be able to get up again, he looked at daya pleadingly and whispered…

"daya.."

Daya after hearing this really smiled and melt as still he was in some place where he believed that he is still not forgiven…

He looked at avinash who gave him a tough look, daya swallowed being sandwitched between the two and said to abhijeet… "Abhi..(abhijeet looked at him, daya after that look changed his sentence)..abhijeet, tum abhi so jaao, hum phir baat karenge..aur main toh yahin hun na?"

Abhijeet looked at daya and after the last statement he couldn't help but shook his head in no which really shivered daya from inside while abhijeet closed his eyes in silence after that. A tear from daya's eyes fell on him, his eyes stir a bit but he didn't opened them.

Daya sat there still grabbing abhijeet's hand while avinash looked at both and after some time while seeing abhijeet struggling to sleep, pinched a sedative inside his drip which smoothly took him in another world. Avinash left the room in silence after that, taking a glance at abhijeet's sleeping figure.

After avinash left, daya took a look at his buddy and his eyes were filled with tears, though he immediately wiped them knowing that they are just useless as the pain he had given to his buddy will not be soothed with these tears but still he couldn't wipe the wet reminisce of them from his eyes. He spread his hand on abhijeet's head careful enough to not to disturb his sound sleep. He was still holding abhijeet's hands in his, the grip was from his side not from abhijeet's and what he wanted now was just that grip which was there for him when he was dying.

That slight shook of abhijeet's head really shiver daya as it clearly told him that abhijeet is not back, not entirely.

He looked at abhijeet and whispered "I am sorry…Abhi"

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late and short update guys, but my lappy is still not well, it is after facing much clutter (secretly), and some daant too ;), that I managed to get hold of it in broken condition and had to type without even seeing anything because of the screen being low. The joint that holds it is broken, it's still not fixed, but since it was too much late, I decided to write at least something. **

**I know it's not enough, but I can just say may the next chapter will be more promising.**

**I have taken much daant to write this and I need reviews now. Hahahaha… ;)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed…love you guys.**

**Thank you again for reading this a/n stuff.**

**kkkloveu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

ME BACK! Okay okay I know I was here only but story toh nahi thi na so say it as Healing is back ;)

I have not read this chapter again, there are lots of chances of silly mistakes so kindly forgive them.

Thank you to all the reviewers. Love you allot guys..

Now back to story: In last chapter you read about abhijeet coming in conscious state. Avinash and daya be with him and avinash at that time revealing about abhijeet's other injuries which were till now not known to team. At last Avinash asked abhijeet to take a nap while abhijeet finding it difficult so avinash gave him seductive and daya apologizing to abhijeet while abhijeet be in sleep. Now read further.

Chapter: 3

Daya be there for some more minutes looking at his buddy's tired face. It has been 4 months and everything was changed so much that daya was not even able to remember his buddy's genuine smiling face, his fiery eyes and his tough coat of anger, his teasing and his naughtiness. Daya grabbed abhijeet's hand tightly but said nothing, he was just silent. Acp sir looked at both his sons from the door, he looked at that tight grip of daya and knew a promise was being made.

Closing the door without any voice, Acp sir made his way towards the bench and sat there completely tired. Salunkhe who saw him like this came near to him and said in soft tone.

Salunkhe(soft tone)- boss, who theek hojayega, tum chinta mat karo..sabh theek hai yaar abh…

Acp(tired tone)- pata nahi salunkhe..pata nahi…

Salunkhe looked at his friend's tired face and can really see him getting older within the burden of this guilt which he still bore.

Salunkhe sat down beside Acp sir and side hugged him giving him some strength, acp sir be silent for few minutes and then whispered- "woh pakka theek hojayega na salunkhe? Yaar bus who theek hojaye, mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye, yaar mujhe maafi bhi nahi chahiye bus woh theek.."

Salunkhe tighten his grip and said in soothing tone.. "arre apna bahadur bacha hai aise kaise nahi theek hoga, haan? Tum bhi na pradyuman, aur tum dar rahe ho?(teasing tone) arre aisa kaise hogaya?mera ghode(horse) pe sawar dost dagmaga kaise gaya, haan?"

Acp sir(in low tone and with a sad smile)- who ghoda budha hogaya hai yaar…

Salunkhe(laughing)- toh tum mera ghoda lelo, (winking) woh toh abhi bhi jawan hai, bilkul meri tarah…

Acp(in smile)- tere ghode se jawan toh mera ghoda hi hai...(naughtily) aur usske baal bhi asli hain...

Salunkhe(smiling seeing his dear friend smile)- bano mat tumhare kaunsa asli hain, haan?

Acp(naughtily teasing)- matlab tum maante ho tumahre baal nakli hain…

Salunkhe(confused and angry tone)- arre maine aisa kabh kaha? Dekho pradyuman tum…

Little did these two old best friends knew that there was someone watching them from behind who was also in smiling mode right now seeing the two best buddies fighting like this. Daya came out of ICU and saw avinash hiding behind the wall and looking at acp sir and salunkhe fighting, a cute smile came on daya's lips and he made his way towards avinash and whispered.. "hello" avinash jerked back and saw daya looking at him smiling broadly, avinash looked at him and said in anger.. "kya daya, dara diya mujhe tumne"

Daya(smiling)- kya dekh rahe the aap?

Avinash(smiling)- kuch nahi yaar, bas dekh raha tha (pointing to oldie duo) inki dosti ko…

Daya just smiled. Avinash looked at him and found him looking tired, even acp sir, salunkhe sir and all others seemed too much tired. Avinash took a look at his watch and then said to daya… "acha zara aao daya kuch baat karni hai.."

Daya followed him in tension as both of them now reached towards acp sir and salunkhe sir, atul, Freddy and others also arrived at the same time.

Avinash(to freddy and others who came at that moment only)- acha hua tum log bhi aagaye..

Everybody in confusion while salunkhe was the only one who voiced the query of all

Salunkhe- baat kya hai avinash?

Avinash( to salunkhe and all)- salunkhe sir iss samaye abhijeet so raha hai..usse 4-5 ghante mein hi hosh aayega…

Everyone nodded silently. Avinash continued…

Avinash- toh sir main keh raha tha ki aap log mere ghar chale jaayein…(everybody in confusion) bahot paas hai yahanse, sirf 20 minutes ka raasta hai, aap log wahan jaake thoda fresh hojayein, itni der se aap sabh yahin hain, thoda relax hojaenge aap sabh..(everyone in protest, avinash in smile)…maine pucha nahi bataya hai…

Acp sir- arre nahi avinash khamakha tumhe problem hogi, waise bhi abhijeet..

Avinash- sir abhi abhijeet ko 4-5 ghante mein hi hosh aayega…tab tak aap log yahan aajayega, aap log bahot thake hua honge sir, aaplog jaake thoda fresh hojayein…

Daya- doctor main yahin rukta hun, kabhi abhijeet ko pehle…

Avinash(in straight tone)- daya yahan koi bhi nahi ruk raha hai, main hun yahan bas..tum log niklo, bahar mera driver hai who aap sabh ko wahan tak..

Everyone still hesitant, avinash understanding their state but the hospital had no facility for a stay so it will be difficult for them and that's why he offering his house, and there was some other reason too which was only known to him. Avinash shook his head and just called his driver and instructing him everything…

Avinash(to acp sir and all)- sir aap log nikaliye sir..main aap sabh ko promise karta hun ki abhijeet ke hosh me aane se pehle bula lunga…

Acp(hesitant)- avinash sachmein isski koi jaroorat nahi hai, hum sabh bilkul theek hain..tum bekaar mein itni tension…

Avinash(smiling)- jaroorat hai sir..(everyone in confusion) aap log bahot tired honge sir aap log jaaker aaram karle aur issmein parehsani ki koi baat nahi hai sir, aap cid wale hum logon ke liye itna kuch karte hain usske saamne toh yeh kuch bhi nahi…chaliye sir..

Everyone still a bit hesitant but left with avinash's driver as no other choice was left, daya wanted to stay but some tough looks from avinash set him in motion While resulting in smiles from others.

Avinash called someone as soon as the team left…

On call:

"saari aisi cheese hata dena bas tum"

"haan, who yahin hai…nahi wahan nahi aasakta…(silent) kuch nahi, tum bas yeh kaam kardo"

"haan mere room se bhi nikal dena, aur un logon ka khyal rakhna kissi bhi cheez ki jaroorat ho toh turant le ana"

"nahi abhi nahi, (silent, irritate after hearing something)..abhi nahi na..main khud..main khud milwa dunga..rakhta hun main abh"

Avinash cut the call in silence, he glanced towards abhijeet's room and moved towards it with slow steps. He opened the door slowly and saw him lying there peacefully in sleep. A sweet smile came on avinash's lips as he remembered something. A small memory…

Flashback:

_He was sitting in his room working on some reports while sipping coffee from his favourite tea mug which had a pic of his with his little bro. It was quite clear why it was his favourite mug but there was something else about it which made it even more special then the presence of that pic. This mug was gifted to him by his little bro by his own savings. _

_He heard some voices from downstairs but knowing his brother's nature full well he did nothing except smile, closing his files, sipping the last bit of his already cold coffee and then hearing the most expected voice.. "bhaiya.."_

_He shook his head, got up from his chair stretching his stiff body and then feeling his brother emerging from the door way turned to that side with a murmur.. "isska kuch nahi ho sakta.." _

_His brother emerged and as his habit was said.. "bhaiya, mujhe neend nahi aarahi hai.."_

_The big brother just smiled and said.. "aaja late ja yahan.."_

_"__aur phir?" his little brother asked innocently which brought a smile on the bigger ones face._

_"__phir kya? So jana phir.." the bigger one answered taking out a blanket as aware about his brother's sensitive nature towards cold._

_"__bhaiya…" the little one said in a bit irritated tone while his big brother still smiling while setting the bed for their good night sleep._

_"__abh main lori toh suna nahi sakta tujhe…tu late main aata hun.." smaller one obviously irritated as he was not that small to hear lori although he loved his brothers soothing voice but not lori. He let himself fall on the soft bed without even bothering to take out his shoes._

_He came out from the washroom after changing in his night dress. He saw his small brother lying on bed with his shoes still on, this was the only thing which he can't even change for his brother, he was a clean and tidy person._

_Bigger one(angry tone)- Abhi, shoes utaro apne…_

_Smaller one (bored tone)- nahi bhaiya…_

_He knew much well how to handle his little bro, he moved forward and was going to touch his brother's shoes when his little bro got up immediately, took his shoes out placed them in proper place and laid back in his position leaving his big brother in a broad and proud smile._

_He switched off all the lights of room but at the same he heard some voice, he looked at his brother who already ducked his head inside the blanket clearly indicating that he too heard it, sighing he switched on the light._

_"__Abhi..Abhi" a lady emerged from the door way._

_"__Haan maa.." her elder son answered in his usual soft tone which was a characteristic personality of his._

_"__mujhe pata tha yeh yahin hoga..Abhi chalo yahan se.."_

_"__aare maa usse neend nahi aarahi hai..woh yahin so jayega.." he said after sensing the shake of his brother's head._

_"__lekin kal tujhe jaldi bhi toh nikalna hai na?"_

_"__koi baat nahi maa.." he said smiling and in a soothing tone._

_"__tune hi bigad rakha hai isse" his mother said in angry tone…_

_"__maa aap jante toh ho usse bure sapne aate hain bahot…"_

_"__haan raat ko uthke jaise main toh usse bhoot dikhti huna…"_

_"__maa..kya aap bhi, chodo na isse yahin rehene do, isse jab tak neend nahi aayigi jab tak main isse sula nahi deta.."_

_"__tumhari jane ke baad dekhti hun isse toh main.." _

_"__maaa.." he said smilingly.._

_"__haan haan theek hai nahi daatungi tere bhai ko main.."_

_He just smiled in return, his mother wished both of them good night and left the room after heaving a sigh. He switched off the lights and made his way towards his bed. His little bro took his head out of the blanket looked at him and again lay there silently and whispered._

_"__aap bahot bure ho.."_

_"__aur who kyun?" he said smiling…_

_"__maine aapko pehle bhi yeh karne se mana kiya hua hai.." (referring to his brother's shoe pulling act)_

_"__maine bhi aapko pehle bhi yeh karne ko kaha hua hai.." he said in teasing tone.._

_He did his head up a bit looked his brother busy in some file so just dragged himself near him and hugging him from his waist said.._

_"__lekin main toh chota hun na.."_

_"__yes 18 years old na.."_

_"__lekin aapse toh chota hi hun.." he said innocently…_

_His brother placed a small kiss on his forehead which brought a smile on his face…_

_"__haan bilkul, aur abh aap sojayein.."_

_"__sapne aaye toh?"_

_"__main yahin hun…"_

_"__lekin aapne mere baalo ko nahi sehlaya…" he said cutely and his big bro looked at him, kept his file aside and started to roll his fingers in his brother's hair._

_Abhi started to feel drowsy and asked in same drowsy condition…_

_"__aap kitne din mein aajayenge?" his little bro asked him unusually…_

_"__3-4 din mein, abh chalo sojayo"_

_Abhi hugged him more tightly with a whisper "jaldi aana" while his big brother continued to roll his fingers in his hair which smoothly pulled him in a deep peaceful sleep._

Flashback over

Avinash came back in present still feeling that soft hug of his little bro. He looked at abhijeet and saw him getting very much restless so moved inside and heard some words…

"I..i am sorry…Daya…Naina…ahhh…maine nahi…ravi tum..tumne muje…ahhh…"

Avinash came in trouble as he can't guess before about these nightmares. Now he knew that it was a mistake to give sedatives to abhijeet as they will trap him inside those nightmares for the whole time.

"maa…bha..bhaiya.."

Avinash looked at him in complete shock, his eyes became wet after listening this "bhaiya", 20 years, it had been 20 years since he had not heard this word and he had also lost the hope but... He looked at abhijeet lovingly but the jerk in abhijeet's body brought him back from his dreamland and he took his doctor avatar again, he knew there was no other option but to calm abhijeet down…but he was scared of doing so…first time in his life scared of curing someone.

He moved forward and sat down beside abhijeet, his hands automatically made their way towards abhijeet's hair though shaking from the fear but still calm enough to sooth his brother down like they did in those days. He started ruffling abhijeet's hair softly as a smile crept on his lips. Abhijeet though still murmuring some words seemed to calm down from the soothing ruffling which he experienced first time in his life as far as he can remember. He felt drowsy and was soon engulfed in a peaceful sleep. Avinash kept ruffling for some more time before he received a pager to report to another patient, he got up, looked at abhijeet and in smile murmured…

"yeh abhi bhi utna hi pyara lagta hai sote hua".

Nurse who knew these two too well in the earlier days smiled through tears as she saw the whole while standing on the door way which she immediately cleared hearing the beep from the pager.

**A/N**

**Some clarifications are required, haina?**

Abhijeet has not remembered anything here, it's just his sub conscious mind and the part of his brain which still stores some memories of his past which created those images and made him recognize them in those memories only, he will be exactly what he has, Abhijeet who is not aware of his family once he be in conscious stage but while sleeping and that also under the effect of sedatives his brain creating some images which he will not remember once he is conscious as they are not there in him. But of course he does remember that he suffers from nightmares while in sleep as those images of naina , daya and all others have laid an imprint on his brain and in his heart which he can't forget.

Now next update will be of Broken trust. There are not much chapters left for it, may be 2-3 or max 4 so I will complete broken trust first and then healing. This chapter was to remind that the story is ongoing.

I hope the chapter was up to the mark. :)

Do read and review because the update will as usual depend on your reviews only.

Again thank to all those who reviewed for the previous two chapters. Love you guys…do the same for this also.. :D

So till our next meeting,

Take care &amp;

Bye

Kkkloveu.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I wrote this long back but didn't wanted to post it as i was feeling reluctant because of decrease in reviews.

Khair it's an apology from my side now for all my readers and reviewers whom i have kept waiting in a painful shell for so long. A sincere apology from my side guys.

And i am posting it in hurry today as someone really made me realize that how much painful waiting it is and i feel the person's angry with me so it's a big big sorry from my side. Waise hi i am not good in making friends aur jabh koi naraz ho toh i feel very bad.

I also apologize to my lil bro [;)] if he reads this, he knows why. sorry kiddo...

* * *

ACP sir with others reached Avinash's house. They were all feeling too much awkward with this special treatment but they felt tired too. Acp sir knowing this had not said anything further though feeling highly in debt of this man named Avinash, who saved his son and now trying to provide them rest and sooth too.

A man in his thirties greeted them with a warm smile.

Man(warm smile)- hello sir, mera naam vikram hai…(looking towards acp sir) aur aap yakeenun Acp sir hain..

Acp sir nodded with a smile while vikram continue to make them feel comfortable as sensing their uneasiness…

Vikram- sir waise toh main yahan kaam karta hun lekin main (proudly) avinash jee ka bahot acha friend bhi hun..(secretly) sir unhone mujhe dhamki di hai ki agar aap logon ko koi bhi problem hui na toh who mujhe zinda nahi chodenge..(irritatingly) aur sir aap toh jaante hi hain yeh doctor log toh bas…

Everyone smiles feeling relaxed a bit.

Vikram(slapping his forehead)- arre sir inn baton mein main toh bhul hi gaya…(inviting them) chalen sir jaldi jaldi ander chalen warna kabhi avinash jee ko pata chal gaya na toh woh toh mujhe injection laga dega…

All smiled again and now following the man inside.

They were feeling that the man shared some other…different relation with avinash as he using jee for him but later call him as dega, however right now their focus completely diverted..

They entered inside the house and getting a warm feeling as the decoration of house was so simple and sober. It sent a soothing feeling inside their hearts with a sensation so similar that they not be able to place themselves in Mumbai..or in this unnamed destination.

They moving forward and now coming to conclusion that what seemed so similar was the choice and taste of the owner. Everything from the Wall paints to flower vases resembled his taste. Though with a little more decency yet same. All of it resembled Abhijeet.

Daya in complete silence as he feeling his buddy around in these walls.

Vikram silent too after entering in as he knew that his "friend" shared too many things in common with his lil brother.

Vikram(calm)- sir chaliye main aplogon ko aapka room dikha deta hun…

Acp sir (again in soft tone)- vikram sach isski bilkul jaroorat nahi…hum theek hain, tum bas thodha paani pila do, phir humne nikalna bhi hai..

Vikram(soft tone)- sir abh aap humari mahobbat ko nazar andaaz kar rahen hain...(in smile) sir aap isse ek aisaan samajh rahen hain..(in dreamy tone) jabki humre liye yeh sirf humari mahobbat dikhane ka tareeka hai..

Everyone feel that dreamy voice so now quietly move behind him.

All moved forward and now vikram showing them their rooms though feeling their uneasiness from their gestures and hesitation but said nothing as knew it was natural and it was better to leave it upon them.

After showing them their rooms vikram asked them to call him if they needed anything and left to let them rest.

Here freddy, vivek and Daya were together in one room. All of them be quite. Vivek wanted to call his father so after excusing himself move out while freddy after looking at daya quietly left the room with…

"sir main zara paani leke aata hun.."

Daya after his exit quietly moving inside his room lost in some of his thoughts…

"_yeh yeh shabd abhijeet...tum jaante ho abhijeet..mujhe yeh shabd kitna pyaara tha...par par abh mujhe isse nafrat ho gayi hai...nafrat...aaj aaj iss shabd pe thukne ko dil karta hai abhijeet...jaante ho kyun..sirf tumhaari wajah se...tumne iss shabd ko hi ganda kar diya hai...tum jaise dost se acha toh dushman hota hai...tumne itna ghinona kaam kaise abhijeet...kaise...tumne tumne uss aadmi ko yeh sabh bataya na abhijeet..hain na..._ _tumne hi naina ke bare mein usse bataya tha na abhijeet…"_

Daya sat down beside the bed taking its support… "I..i am sorry Abhi..mujhe tumpar…"

_"__nafrat ho rahi hai abhijeet...mujhe tumse nafrat ho rahi hai...tumhe saza milni chahiye abhijeet..ek aisi sajah jo tumhe jindagi bhar yaad rahe dekhna abhijeet...dekhna jab tak tumhe iss ki sajah nahi mill jaati na...main yahan wapis nahi aaunga…"_

Daya silently closed his eyes as few tear drops escaped down his face. He had nothing to say more, he was not in that state to even apologize to his brother…he will never be.

_u..tu mujhse yeh dosti aur yaari ka rishta toh cheen chukka hai daya..._

**_main kehta tha na tujhse mujhe dar lagta hai akele hone se...phir se uss tanhai mein jaane se...aur dekh aaj mein phir se ek dum akela ho gaya hun...ek dum akela…kya sahi kya galat...bas itna pata chalta hai ki..._**

**_main inn sabh mein hi dab ke reh gaya yaar...inn sabh ke bare mein sochne bethun na toh saare teer mujh tak hi aa kar ruk jaate hai...dheere dheere apni noke mujhe chubhatein hain...bahot dard hota hai yaar...takleef hoti hai..._**

_Mujhe aaj bhi tera intezaar hai daya...main abhi bhi sochta hun ki tu mujhe yahan se jarur le jaaye ga...ya phir mujhse milne aayega...aayega na?_

He didn't knew when he entered in deep sleep while those words floating around him. It was the ringing of his cell that brought him back…

He answered in a tired tone... "Hello.."

The voice from other side made him smile… "kaha tha na thake hua ho tum log..(guilty) I am sorry daya maine tumhe jaga diya..woh kuch baat.."

Daya(in small smile while standing)- arre nahi doctor aisa kuch nahi hai, aap bataien kya baat hai? Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya kya?

Avinash(trying to be calm)- nahi daya abhi toh woh so raha hai… (hesitant) mujhe bas tumse kuch puchna tha…

Daya(in confusion)- jee puchiye na…

Avinash(still hesitant)- daya waise toh abhijeet ke past medical records ke baare mein mujhe salunkhe sir ne aur atul jee ne bahot kuch bataya hai, magar mujhe kuch aur bhi janna tha (daya looking for water but after finding the jug empty sat on bed listening carefully) usske reaction ke baare mein jabh usse hosh aaya tha...aur bhi kuch cheezein…

Daya(taking a deep breath)- doctor hum logon ko abhijeet ek car ki dikki mein se mila tha (avinash closed his eyes in pain as from the time Salunkhe told him this the thing piercing his heart so badly every time he thought of it), woh hosh mein tha magar..(painful breath) sir ne usse mere aur apne baare mein bataya par ussne hume pehchanne se mana kar diya..usski halat bahot kharaab thi toh hum usse turant hospital le gaye.. usse 3-4 ghante mein hosh toh aaya magar.. (taking a deep breath again) who sabh kuch bhul chukka tha…

Avinash(interrupting)- ussne kissi ko pukara nahi? Mera matlab hai kissi ka pucha ho, sabbse pehli baar hosh me aane par?

Daya(shaking his head)- nahi doctor..(avinash close his eyes in pain while laying back on his chair) aisa toh kuch bhi nahi huya tha…woh toh maaji..mera matlab apni maa ko bhi nahi pehchaan paya tha, naahi ussne unhe pukara tha…

Avinash (undeliberately)- maa ne kaise react kiya tha daya? (daya in shock after hearing that maa, the love..avinash realize his mistake so correct himself) mera matlab abhijeet ki maa ne..

Daya(in pain)- woh toh bahot roi theen...aur phir jabh abhijeet ne unhe bilkul hi pehchaan ne se…(with tears) unhone apni jaan leli thi..(a tear fell down from avinash's eyes, he wanted to keep the phone but did nothing now, daya say further in tears) Abhi najane kyun..magar bahot roya tha tab..woh dard aaj tak bhi usske andar basta hai ki usski wajah se maaji…woh abh bhi uss haadse ko apni galati manta hai…(silently) halaki galati meri thi..

Avinash (in hurry)- daya mujhe kuch kaam hai..main..main baadmein phone karta hun tumhe..

Before daya could answer the line went dead. Daya looked at screen for few minutes and then taking a deep breath left the room to fetch some water.

Here avinash be in extreme pain, he placed his head back on his seat while whispering.. "galati meri thi daya..sirf meri..maine hi isse apne aap se..(his eyes became moist as he silently closed them) apne dil se juda karne ki koshish ki thi..(the tears fell from his closed eyes).

He be in same position for some time when heard a knock on his cabin door. He get back, wipe his tears silently and after the second knock, after composing himself say in his usual strong tone…

"come in"

Sister Sandriene entered in and telling to him about some patients. Avinash be attentive and now listening with care while replying when appropriate. After some time sister just look at him while moving her head up and ask…

Sister(silently)- will you let him go avinash? (avinash looked at her, she added in pain) again?

Avinash was silent he just whispered… "I was helpless in those days sister"

Sister(while moving out)- But now you are not avinash. (looking at him back) I have known you for too long now avinash, you can't hide it from me. (lovingly) bache iss baar please don't let him go.

She left the room completely. Avinash be in same position but said nothing and after few more minutes picked his things and moved to take a round.

Avinash's House.

Daya moved out of his room and then headed downstairs, he didn't meet anyone in between even freddy wasn't there. He was moving to kitchen when saw a door opened. He felt something so silently headed towards it and look inside when got that's it's the door to store room so leaving the place when heard something like a light scream that immediately shut up.

Now daya in hurry headed downstairs and moving forward easily as even that place was maintained so decently. He looked forward and found vikram doing something while his hand was bleeding due to some kind of cut. Daya moved forward with..

"vikram?"

Vikram in jerk turn back and immediately hide his hands behind himself and said in hurry in a loud tone..

"arre sir aap yahan kyun aaye? (calming himself) mera matlab tha sir agar aapko kuch kaam tha toh aap mujhe bata dete.."

Daya(in smile)- tum milte tabh batata na main tumhe…kuch nahi bas paani lene aaya tha(soft tone) tumhare haath pe shayad chot aayi hai, khoon bhi beh raha hai..

Vikram(nervous smile)- sorry sir woh main bhul hi gaya tha...

Daya(softly)- vikram haath dikhao apna..khoon kaafi jyada beh raha hai..

Vikram(nervous)- na..nahi sir..

Daya(same soft tone)- tum mujhe daya bhi bula sakte ho vikram…

Vikram(smiling in pain)- jee..woh sir..I mean daya jee (daya smile on that "jee")…

Daya(in question)- haath?

Vikram(confuse)- aien...

Daya(while shaking his hand)- acha.. (changing thhe topic) kaam hogaya kya tumhara?

Vikram(nervous)- haan..haan..woh bas..hogaya…(calming down) main bas aahi raha tha…

Daya (nodding)- acha toh phir tum kaam karlo apna, phir chalte hain saath mein..

Vikram- daya jee aap chaliye, mera kaam hohi gaya hai, main bhi aata hun..

Daya nodding left the store room. Vikram heaved a sigh of relief and took out the picture from his back and glanced at it, a smile crept on his lips automatically. Spreading his hand over it, he left the room after keeping the frame over a box.

When vikram moved out he found daya outside waiting for him. He moved towards him unaware about his own injury. Daya looked at him and ask… "vikram tum mujhe bata do ki first aid box kahan par hain warna yaar khud hi bandage karlo, (glancing at his hand) dekho kaafi khoon beh gaya hai.."

Vikram feeling so much care and concern in his voice so say in soft tone.. "sir..mera matlab daya jee aap chinta nahi Karen main abhi isspe dawai laga lunga, theek hojayega yeh..choti si hi chot hai.. (smiling) chaliye main aapko paani de deta hun.."

Daya(smiling)- pehle bandage…

Vikram(laughing)- jee usske baad…

First vikram take out first aid box from cabinet, bandage his own hand after putting some Mother tincture with a "ahhh" and then after wrapping up all say to daya in teasing… "abh chahiye daya jee aapko paani?"

Daya(shaking his head while smiling)- bilkul…

Daya looking around and feeling so much familiar in this house. He always said to abhijeet so much about his boring, serious choices, though he praised them in heart for their decency but just to tease abhijeet who always smilingly said…

_"__yeh serious cheezein mujhe najane kyun badha sukoon deti hain daya..."_

Daya smiling after roaming around. Vikram look at him and easily feeling his thoughts from his smile and gestures. He took a water bottle out from fridge when daya asked…

"vikram kya avinash jee akele rehte hain.."

Vikram(pouring water in a glass)- jee nahi sir…(handing over the mug to daya, in sweet smile) main rehta hunna unke saath…

Daya (in smile)- aur bhi koi rehta hai kya? Unki mummy? Parivaar waghera? Aur tumhara bhi toh…

Vikram(interrupting quietly)- woh vikram jee ki mummy nahin hain…(daya down his head in apology)..parivaar bhi nahi (proudly) magar main hun (vikram said nothing further)

Daya sensing his silence over the other question so did not ask anything further.

After a while daya sensing his mobile ringing as got the specific ringtone so searching for it, he did not find it in his pockets when remember he may have left it down there when kept it on a carton to pick up something which had fallen down because of him. He instantly said to vikram…

Daya(in hurry)- lagta hai main apna mobile niche hi bhool gaya, (seeing the door still open) vikram main abhi leke aata hun…

Vikram(in hurry and tension)- Daya jee..daya jee rukiye main leke aata hun..aap yaheen…

Daya already entered the room and now moving forward. Vikram helpless as the path was narrow so he can't come in his front too, he just walking behind him with saying in tension.. "daya jee aap waheen rukte na…main laadeta…yahan itni gandagi hai aap bekaar mein.."

Daya already picked up his phone and show it to vikram with.. "lo mil gaya aur main ganda bhi nahi hua.." vikram smiled nervously.

Here daya look at something in front, he got it's a frame so silently move forward while vikram in order to take daya out already turned towards door but when feeling the silence turn back and saw daya holding that particular frame which he was looking at earlier.

He could just whisper… "Daya jee…"

* * *

A/N

Do read and review guys, i will be waiting.

Any PM's i will still be not replying, sorry now checking PM"S yaar.

P.S. Regarding DILEMMA, now i will post the next chapter of it with the next update of healing as i have decided i will not completely post it before healing.  
I want to complete both simultaneously now which will not be possible without your co-operation, so please review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

GD- Yaar vikram part I will reveal later, jaldi jaldi mein main usska part dena thodha bhul gayi thi..regarding daya sir going in and roaming around, I AGREE with you. I myself found it odd but mujhe aur kuch soojha hi nahi uss time pe…hehehe..aapki UTSUKTA abhi barkarar rahegi shayad.. ;) Thank you so much..

Guest- sorry for late update bache, main exams mein busy thi na. I hope aap mujhe maaf kardenge.. :)  
bas apna khayal rakho bache aur jaisa aapne kaha kabhi hope nahi chodhna bas, theek hai? Aur beta pravachan toh aap mujhe suna lo magar soch lo main bhi badha acha pravachan sunati hun.. ;) hehehehe… phir aap bore nahi hona.. ;) chalo take rest, khoob khoob khush raho…pravachan bhi sunate raho..hahahaha…always keep smiling my dear lil angel.. :)

Artanish, Shreshta, Priya, abc, Naina mallik, Ananya gautam, miss earth, Krittika, Pinki, Dev, Iluvcid, Bint-e-abid, piya002, khushi Mehta, khalsa GD, jyoti, Lil Angel, Cidlovers, R nd r, rukmani di, Pihu MS and all the guests… thank you so much guys, bas aise hi review karte rehana haan..

Thank you so much.

* * *

Hospital: Abhijeet's room

Avinash entered in abhijeet's room with a strong smile as nurse already informed him about abhijeet regaining his consciousness so he first called Daya to inform him about abhijeet and then come back.

Avinash(smiling while entering in)- Kaise ho abhijeet tum, (looking at him) mujhe toh ek dum fit lag rahe ho abh…

Abhijeet(in soft smile)- Main theek hun doctor…(looking around) daya aur baaki sabh…

Avinash(calm tone)- hmmm…bahar hain, ruko abhi bulata hun…(to a nurse) nurse bahar kuch log honge unhe anadar bhej dena abhi 15-20 minutes mein..

Abhijeet said nothing. Avinash feeling his silence so ask himself.

Avinash(soft tone)- arre tumne pucha nahi 15-20 minutes mein kyun? (tease) maine toh suna tha ki CID officers badhe sharp hote hain…

He already began with his normal check ups as noting abhijeet's breathing, his heart rate, pulse rate, B.P and other things while abhijeet answered in low tone.

Abhijeet(low tone)- main abh CID officer nahi raha na…

Avinash look at him for some minutes and then answer while taking abhijeet's badge which was kept beside him only…

Avinash(showing him that)- arre ho toh..

Abhijeet look at it and then became silent again. Avinash look at him and feeling pain in his heart but then a smile came on his lips after seeing him rubbing his fingers over the badge which avinash already kept back in its place, he silently shook his head and indulge in his work while talking with abhijeet to divert his mind.

Here after exact 15 minutes team entered in and look at abhijeet smiling while avinash was talking to him still standing beside. Here avinash and abhijeet both sense their presence so look towards door, Avinash smiled assuringly looking at their tensed faces and then left the room with…

Avinash(leaving)- chaliye main chalta hun, mera kaam toh ho gaya…(with smile) aap log baat Karen sir lekin (warning abhijeet) jyada exert nahi hona tum…

Avinash leaving but easily feeling daya's gaze over him so look towards him when daya turn his head towards other side. Avinash in tense phase as now thinking… "yeh daya ko kya ho gaya hai.."

He leave the room after that and now team engaged abhijeet smoothly in their lives with so many smiles, complaints, angry comments, teasing, naughty glances etc in which Daya and Acp sir be silent as only enjoying the smile on that face which always gave them so much strength and sooth.

After half an hour only abhijeet started to feel dizzy. Daya got up and when going to call the doctor, a nurse came with juice and fruits and telling the team as… "sir avinash sir ne kaha hai inhe kuch light khilane ke liye taaki yeh medicines le sake" she handed the tray to daya and left the room.

Daya moved forward to abhijeet and now asking him to take the juice while freddy started to cut some fruits in small pieces…

Daya(forwarding the glass)- ABHI ye juice…

Abhijeet(in tired tone)- daya maine nahi peena hai yeh juice please, tum mujhe leta do..main..

Team look at each other and now leaving the room while making so many excuses as wanted to give them some time together, Atul, Salunkhe sir and Acp sir still be there. Daya easily feeling abhijeet avoiding to call him anything except daya as he not using "yaar" word in front of him.

Daya(softly)- Abhijeet juice toh peena padega na, phir dawai bhi toh…

Abhijeet(irritated)- nahi leni hai mujhe dawai..raha hun main 3 mahine bina dawaiyon ke zinda abhi bhi reh lunga.(smirk)...warna mar bhi gaya toh kya…

Daya(in pain)- Abhi..

Abhijeet said nothing further. Daya in silence kept the glass on table and left the room. Outside he met Avinash who was on rounds and was coming to see abhijeet, avinash seeing him and others outside ask in tease…

"arre kya hua..(smiling) nikaal diya bahar ussne tum logon ko, haan?"

Daya in silence while all just gave a silent smile. Avinash look at all of them and now move forward and silently open the door and now looking at something with smile….

Acp sir came forward and silently grabbed abhijeet's hand in his both hands and start something after sitting down… "hum jaante hain abhijeet humse bahot badhi galti hui hai, shayad ek aisi galti jisske liye tum hume zindagi bhar bhi maaf na karo (abhijeet down his head, Acp sir look at him and wrapped his hand more securely in his with) lekin Abhijeet hum sabh tumhari maafi ka intezaar karenge, humesha…(with smile now) lekin tum jaante ho yeh jo juice haina iss bechare ne toh kuch bhi nahi kiya haina…(a silent tear fell from abhijeet's eye, acp sir lovingly) phir usse itni berukhi kyun? (to Salunkhe) bhai Salunkhe who juice toh lana zara..(Salunkhe hand over him the glass with a teary sweet smile) tum toh jaante hi ho mera abhijeet kabhi kissi ko aise hi saza nahi deta (he smoothly forward the glass to abhijeet who still be silent, acp sir while getting up) haina…(lovingly) aur aaj toh main apne abhijeet ko apne haath se juice pilaunga…

Abhijeet closed his tear filled eyes as some tears fell down. Acp sir took the glass in his front and after seeing his closed eyes say softly…

Acp sir(soft tone)- peeo na abhijeet…

Abhijeet open his mouth silently and now acp sir slowly made him drink some juice. A tear silently fell down avinash's eyes as he closed the door so as to not to disturb the beautiful moment.

After almost 10 minutes avinash entered in again and seeing acp sir still grabbing abhijeet's hand in his loving shell while abhijeet in lay down mode. Salunkhe was grabbing his other hand while atul silently looking at his face. Avinash in smile said while moving forward…

Avinash(soft tone)- arre yeh kiya yahan toh bhai dawaiyon se bachne ki planning chal rahi hai…

Acp sir and the other two look at him in smile while abhijeet too opened his eyes.

Avinash move forward and after seeing empty glass juice praise the four in smile and took out some medicines and now giving them to abhijeet with..

Avinash(to acp sir)- sir yeh aapne galat kiya, aapne party change Karli? (acp sir in confusion) abhi agar aap abhijeet ko sula dete toh isski toh dil ki murad puri hojati na, dawai joh na leni padhti sahab ko…

Acp sir lovingly pressed abhijeet's hand and reply to avinash as… "main toh humesha se hi apne bete ki side tha…(in smiley tone) aur dawai bhi toh mere bete ki hi side pe haina.."

Avinash feeling so much love and care in his voice, he in smile silently gave abhijeet all his medicines and leave the room with…

"haan sir abh toh aap yahi kahenege…(to abhijeet softly) chalo abh tum so jaana shaanti se.."

Acp sir silently pressing abhijeet's hand while rufling his hair, abhijeet soon drifted in deep sleep as feeling so much silence and smoothness around him after so much time, the loving fatherly shell always made him feel so sleepy as he felt so protected in it.

Acp sir after comfirming his sleep softly kissed his forehead and move out with a teary but a satisfied smile. Salunkhe touched his face caringly and also moved out. Atul glanced at his smiley innocent face for a few moments and then move out with… "najane kitne mahino baad isse itna chain se sote dekha hai maine(lovingly) kitna pyara lagraha hai.."

Team on Avinash's insist took their lunch in hospital itself in the canteen area. The canteen was not big one but it surely had nice quality food.

After that they return on their places. Daya was looking so silent, team tried to sooth him earlier but now saying nothing as knew that he needed some time with himself. He was sitting in the small park area on a bench when felt someone's presence beside him, he looked around and saw Atul be there, he said awkwardly to him…

"sir..aap..aap bethein na..main toh…" he tried to get up….

Atul(in calm tone)- kya mujhe baithne ke liye itni jagah chahiye daya, haan? (in smile) bethe raho..

Atul came and sat beside him. Both be silent for some time and now atul initiated when feeling daya ready to leave…

"jaante ho daya..(daya look at atul while atul looking in his front but he was somewhere else) Abhijeet ne aakhri tak yeh aas nahi chodhi thi ki tum usse milne aaoge…(daya down his head) usse yahi lagta tha ki tum gussa ho aur abh..ek do ya teen hafton mein jaroor aaoge..usski baat sunoge…who tumse sorry karega..(teary tone) maine usske saamne tum sabh ko bahot kuch bura kaha…main bahot gusse mein tha…(smile) lekin jaante ho ussne humesha yahi kaha ki galti usski thi toh usse saza toh milni hi chahiye na, halaki joh saza usse mili woh bahot harsh thi." Daya down his head in tears in pain.

Now looking towards daya he continued… "main jaanta hun daya tum abh tak yeh jaan chuke hoge ki galti tum sabh ki thi…sabh ki, lekin tumhe iss cheez ko samajhna bhi hoga daya..(daya look at him) woh tumhe kuch kahe na daya toh isska matlab yeh toh nahi ki tum usse muh pher ke chal do, haina?"

Daya(in low tone)- agar woh mujhse kehta hai na sir toh mujhe bilkul bura nahi lagega, usska hak hai, main jaanta hun yeh baat…(teary) magar woh mujhse kuch kahe toh…bas ek chuppi saadh leta hai ya apne aap ko hi kuch.." he down his head in pain…

Atul(staright tone)- woh tumahre rone se wapas nahi aayega...(daya look at him in tears, sighing) dard ussne bhi tumhe diya aur tumne bhi usse diya..phark shayad bas itna hai ki tumne apna dard gussa karke dikha diya magar woh usse abhi bhi apne andar liye betha hai…(looking at daya) tumne bas usska yeh dard nikalwana hai daya…kissi bhi tarah se..

Daya(looked at him earnestly)- kissi bhi tareeke se sir?

Atul feared answering that but later nodding left the place with…

"chalo aajana abh, who uthne wala hoga..(smiling) dekhna aaj bhi sabse pehle tumhara hi puchega.."

* * *

A/N

Do read and review.

And guys maine DILEMMA bhi update kardi hai, please read and review that too. Thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Aashi- O..my dear i am glad you reviewed, you know i was so tensed that you didn't review, i thought you were angry..hehehe...  
chalo how's you now? Awww...HONEY Di, that's a really sweet name dear...waise i am rarely HONEY like.. ;) hey bhagvaan abhi bhi yeh ladki pravachan de rahi hai..soch lo beta agli baar se itna pakaungi na tumhe pravachan de deke ki tum bhul jaaogi ki pravachan kya hota hai..hehehehe..Chalo take care and be happy and always KEEP smiling dear..

Pihu MS- hehehehe..you again on WAITING cutie pie..hahahaha..chalo thank you so much.. keep smiling.. ;)

Guest\- A mistake it was? yaar..abhi ruko please kuch din...i am not giving any hope, main sachmein usse continue karne ke mood mein nahi..dekhti hun kuch aata hai mere dimaagh toh.. warna you give any IDEA please? whatever you want..i'll work on that and continue A mistake it was.. anyways thank you so much dear..keep smiling..

Bubbli b- I am very sorry dear, i was busy in other stuffs na..but abh pakka i will give regular updates, but you see there are very less reviews abh aise mein main..  
khair thank you so much dear..keep smiling..

guest\- thank you dear.. keep smiling dear..

Miss Earth- thank you so much Di.. keep smiling.. ;)

guest, Shrestha, Guest, Artanish, Khalsa ,GD, Guest, Priya, Guest, Krittika, Loveabhi, Rukmani, Guest  Thank you so much all of you.. :D

* * *

Hospital: Abhijeet's room:

Abhijeet woke up after a short sleep of 2 hours. Avinash again moved in and this time freddy already present inside with abhijeet so after seeing AVINASH again, ask in tease…

Freddy(teasing)- Doctor Avinash aap baar baar Abhijeet sir ko check karne kyun aa jata hain?

Avinash(in anger)- kyun? Meri marzi main jabh bhi aaun…(to abhijeet) haina Abhijeet?

Avinash look at Abhijeet who be silent. Freddy too looked at him and after that towards Avinash, with a nod freddy continued in his teasing tone…

Freddy(teasing)- Lekin Doctor AVINASH abhi toh abhijeet sir soke uthe haina…abh toh aapko koi check up bhi nahi...

Avinash(fiery tone)- man mera, karna hai mujhe check up tumhare Abhijeet sir ka…

Freddy(tease)- kyun?

Avinash(different tone)- abh raha hi nahi jata mujhse bina isse dekhe…(freddy and abhijeet both looked at him, Avinash corrected himself quickly with) mera matlab isski improvement dekhe..

He moved forward and now again taking all the records and left the room with a tease to freddy…

Avinash(teasing)- dekhlo dekhlo jitna dekhna hai…(challenge) abhi replace karwata hun tumhe main…

A soft little smile made it's way through abhijeet's lips. Avinash seeing his smile left the room with a sooth in his heart while freddy be tensed and smiling altogether.

Freddy(in tense)- sir maine aaj yahi rukna hai..please

Abhijeet(looking at him)- Kyun?

Freddy looked at him as never got the meaning behind that "KYUN" but he sensed the pain behind it very easily.

Freddy(softly while moving out himself after seeing daya outside as room door a bit open)- kyun? Kyunki sir iss kyun ka jawab shayad mere paas nahi..(stopping near door and while looking back at him).main toh bas itna jaanta hun ki aap humare liye bahot important ho...(smiling now) sir main abhi aaya zara washroom jaake…

Abhijeet seeing him moving out but wanted to ask something from long so now call him and ask in hesistant low tone… "freddy woh..woh..da..daya?"

Freddy(hiding his smile)- Abhi bhejta hun sir main unhe…

Abhijeet wanted to protest but freddy already moved out so abhijeet completely shut.

Here after 2-3 minutes Daya entered in. Abhijeet look at him but said nothing, daya came over and after taking a magazine in his hand sat down beside abhijeet and flipping pages with…

Daya- bulaya tumne mujhe?

Abhijeet continuously looking at him but when daya look up he turn his face and say in cold tone… "freddy ne bhej diya tumhe..main toh bus kuch puch raha tha.."

Daya(tease)- mere baare mein…

Abhijeet(angry)- nahi…

Daya smiling, abhijeet look at him and say in anger.. "yeh muskura kyun rahe ho tum, haan?"

Daya shook his head and again got busy in reading his magazine, after a few minutes silence he looked up at abhijeet who was just looking down, daya smiles and again engage though easily feeling that abhijeet wanted to say something to him…

Abhijeet after few minutes again look at him and started in hesitant tone… "I am sorry daya..mujhe aisa nahi.."

Daya(shaking his head while interrupting him)- koi baat nahi…

Abhijeet(again)- daya sach main bahot sharminda…main…

Daya(looking up at him)- abhijeet main bhi sach keh rahan hun…(concerned) tum itni sorry kyun, (soft tone) abhi itna stress..

Abhijeet grabbed daya's hand tightly so daya look at him while abhijeet softly took his hand back and now joined his both hands in front of daya which daya grabbed in micro seconds but abhijeet take them out and say in serious tone.. "nahi daya main sach mein bahot sorry ker rahan hun..(looking down, daya look at him and easily feel his tension, stress and uneasiness, he wanted to call avinash when..)…I..I am..s..sorry Daya..(looking up at him) maine tumhe bahot takleef di na…main sachem bahot sharminda..mujhe aisa nahi..(taking deep breaths, daya in fear got up and trying to pull abhijeet but..) main bahot dar..sach..mujhe kuch bhi nahi..uss file mein bhi galat Information (daya look at him in shock) main kya karta…meri galti thi..mujhe please maaf…(daya wrapped him inside his arms, abhijeet still) maine bahot bura kiya…mujhe bahot badhi saza milni chahiye thi…main jeene ke layak..(daya tighten his grip on abhijeet) hi nahi..(taking deep breath) main bahot bura hun..main jaanta hun…maine bahot bura..(teary tone) naina ..meri wajah se usske saath..(daya closed his eyes in pain, his grip over abhijeet automatically became loose) mujhe bahot dard…maine galat kiya…(again) main sachme bahot sorry..(teary tone) main jaanta hun yeh sorry..naina ko..lekin main aur kya..tum batao…(he felt drowsy, daya again held him strongly) usska woh dard..takleef main…main kuch bhi nahi..(his voice became low) main bahot bura...(extremely low tone) tum please mujhe maar (daya tightened his grip and rubbing abhijeet's back though feeling so much pain and tears) maine tumahra bahot intezaar…(he took a deep breath, daya in extreme fear and tension and now just start shouting for avinash)…sorry daya..sach main bahot jyada…(very low tone)…sorry..

He lost his senses, daya still grabbing him tightly in tears, avinash entered in hurry after so many shouts from team as busy with other patients, he softly called daya and asked him to place abhijeet on bed, daya smoothly placed abhijeet while his hand was still there in his, he was just looking at his buddy's unconsciousness tired teary face. Avinash in a soft tone asked him to move out. Daya left abhijeet's hand and move out after a whisper to him as… "dekho ABHI main bahar hun haan…"

Avinash looked at him silently and patting his shoulder closed the doors behind him.

Daya moved out of the room, team looking at him but asked nothing. He silently sat over the bench present there while Acp sir, Salunkhe and Atul look at each other silently.

After 15-20 minutes Avinash came out closing the door behind him and nodded assuringly looking in the questioning fearful eyes, he looked towards daya after that and softly called him…

Avinash(soft tone)- Daya..

All look at him and then towards daya and after nodding to each other left from there.

Avinash in a state where he not be able to believe that really these people start understanding him so much. He made his way towards daya and kept a hand on his shoulder as…

Avinash(again in soft tone)- daya..

Daya look up at him and ask in fear.. "Abhijeet?"

Avinash(in soft smile while relaxly sitting beside him)- woh theek hai, balki main kahunga ki pehle se bahot better hai.(daya look at him) sach..usske andar ek bhoj tha joh abh khatam toh nahi lekin bahot halka hogaya hai…(smiling) kya jadoo kiya bhai tumne..

Daya down his head but a smile made it's way on his lips.

Avinash(patting his shoulder)- chalo jaao muh dhoke aao..phir abhijeet ke paas bethna haina tumhe..(feeling someone's presence easily behind him so say in naughty tone) maine kissi se promise kiya tha ki woh aaj raat yahan nahi ruke ga..

Daya look back and seeing a shocked freddy so smile broadly…he shook his head and then again ask..

Daya- usse hosh kab tak aayega?

Avinash(sighing)- daya abh toh usse kal tak ki hosh aayega..(look at him) pain ease hona alag baat hai magar iss samaye who mentally aur physically itna weak haiki usske liya itna jyada rona bhi theek nahi..(smiling now) khair chalo joh hua acha hua..tum jaao abhi..phir chale jana andar… aaj yaheen ruk jaao..(softly) Freddy ke saath..(daya smiles)..mujhe bhi aaj ghar jana hai thodhi der ke liye (daya look at him)..

Daya(in hesitant tone after listening this)- main bhi..mera matlab..mujhe bhi change karna hai..main bhi chalta hun…

Avinash(nodding)- theek hai…itne freddy ruk jaayega..(thinking) woh kya naam hai uss bache ka (daya smile on bacha)..haan haan VIvek ke saath..(asking) haina?

Daya nodded and now both stood up while avinash tell him…

"bas abhi 1 ghante mein nikalte hain, mujhe ek do patients aur dekhna hain.."

Daya nodded and move to washroom. Freddy in smile already left the place quietly.

Here after an hour Team left again as so many people were not allowed to stay in hospital. This time Avinash too accompanied them as wanted some files from his house.

Rajat contacted bureau in evening and receiving a news that they needed to come as so many cases were being reported and obviously the new recruits not able to solve them as efficiently. Rajat after Talking with ACP sir already decided that he with others will leave next morning after meeting Abhijeet once while Acp sir, Salunkhe Sir, Daya and Freddy staying back. Atul too leaving as getting so many appointments which being a doctor he can't ignore. Tareeka Joined Lab as till now she be busy with some conference so Salunkhe not required to report back.

They reached Avinash's home and now departing to their rooms after a strict order from AVINASH to come down for dinner in 45 minutes. Everyone smiled and nodding left the place.

Avinash still feeling daya's stare on him but not able to guess the reason. After reaching home and meeting Vikram he felt from vikram's uneasiness that he wanted to tell him something but not be able to do so in front of team so he silently nodded towards him as they'll meet in his room.

Avinash's Room

He entered inside and for the first time in these 2 days felt extremely tired. He took off his wrist watch and after keeping it over the table leaving when suddenly feel the emptiness of his room. He touched that place on his table where a memory always be there framed inside a beautiful heart but now it's place was empty. In the last 18 years it's the first time that this place was empty.

Sighing he looked around his whole room which seemed so much empty without his brother being there at every corner, but he knew he's always there with him as he lives in his heart. Smiling softly he moved to take a long warm shower.

After almost 20 minutes he be back rubbing his shiny black hair which had a few streaks of white too. Dressing up in his usual dress consisting of a sober Black T-shirt and Black track pants he sat over his bed and dialed the hospital number. After taking updates for all his patients and after one more time reminding sister saundriene to call him if abhijeet stirs, he cut the call. As soon as he had kept his mobile down he heard a hesitant knock over his door.

Avinash(confused)- yeh vikram aise kyun knock kar raha hai jaise pehli baar mere room mein aa raha ho…

He got up and moving forward opened the door. For his surprise his visitor was not Vikram but Daya.

Avinash(smiling)- arre daya tum? Aao na andar…(daya hesitated)..arre issme itna hesitate kyun kar rahe ho…(smiling)..aao..

Daya entered in smiling, still feeling awkward. But the room…

He was looking around the room with familiar eyes, Avinash look at him and asked…

"acha haina mera room.."

Daya turned his face towards Avinash and looking at his face say.. "jee, aapki aur abhijeet ki pasand bilkul same hai.."

Avinash look at him and say while turning back.. "acha…(smiling) chalo mujhe meri jaise boring pasand wala koi aur toh mila.."

Daya(smiling while again looking around)- aap jaante hain Abhijeet bhi na apne room ko bilkul aap jaisa rakhta hai..(stressing) bas woh walls pe aur table waghera pe bahot jyada Frames use karta hai.."

Avinash(unintentionally)- haan woh maine abhi abhi nikal waaye hain..(avinash looked up at daya after realizing what he said)

Daya still looking at him and smoothly take out a frame from his back.

Daya(quietly)- aap iss tasveer ko pehchante hain?

Avinash looked at the frame in his front and a small teary smile made its way on his lips, he nodded lovingly after taking the frame from daya's hand spreading his hand over it.

Daya feeling the love from his gestures and his teary smile told him how much he loved those moments and those memories…

Daya(quietly)- Aap ABHIJ…

Avinash(interrupting him softly while he gripped the frame in his hands)- betho daya…

* * *

A/N

Guys just 18 reviews? what is this, haan? In last chapter you gave so many reviews and suddenly such a drastic change? I guess it's my own mistake to expect anything..

Khair now the update will be a little late as i am working on another project, it's an OS and now i will be completing it before this. Also reviews matter too so now a fast update will need more reviews, otherwise wahi after every 1 week i'll update.

Regarding DILEMMA, i am sorry to it's readers but i am not posting it anymore, sorry.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers specially..Thank you so much guys..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Thank you so much all the reviewers.

I am sorry for late update but i had my last exam on tuesday after which i wanted to enjoy a bit, hehehe..

Khair it's a quite long update for being late.. ;)

I am sorry lekin mujhe aaj kaheen nikalna hai abhi toh i can't thank all of you individually.

Aashi- dear aap apna bahot khyaal rakho bache, khush raho aur humesha smile karte raho. abhi mere paas boss thoda time kam hai, i will talk to you in review section Ok, and yes mere naam ka secret toh boss sabh pata lagane ki koshish kar rahen hain but kissiko pata nahi chala abh tak.. ;) chalo take care meri bahot bahot saari blessings aapke saath humesha rahengi, aap bahot jald ek dum fit and fine hojayoge aur phir dekha hum sabh writers ki apni stories aur reviews se band bajayoge..hahaha..chalo take care bache. and yes i am Di only.. :D

And guys iss baar maine long chap likha hai toh i need long reviews too, please guys one word reviews make us feel that you are reviewing for the sake of it..please guys long reviews this time. Do read and review.. Thank you

* * *

Daya looked at avinash and silently sat on his bed, Avinash too sat beside him with the frame still in his hand….

Avinash(softly)- tumhe yeh frame kahan se mila Daya?

Daya(hesitant)- woh..(he told him about the incident)

Avinash(lovingly spreading his hand over the frame)- hmmm….mera phone bhi aaj pure din switched off tha..issliye woh mujhe bata bhi nahi paya warna abh tak toh main kissi bahane ke saath tayaar hota..(daya looked at him)

Avinash(still lovingly spreading his hand on photo)- kitna smart young aur handsome lag raha hai na...(after few seconds) mera bhai…

Daya(looking at him)- ABHI..mera matlab ABHIJEET aapka bhai?

Avinash nodded with a sad smile as.. "haan daya Abhijeet mera bhai hai.."

Daya was utterly confused. He was not able to control his astonishment which came out as a harsh word as.. "Kaise?"

Avinash looked at him and said with a soft laughter... " hahaha...(daya really embarrassed) jaise bhai hote hain daya…thodhe alag..lekin haan almost same..

Daya looked at him in small smile, but his question was not answered… "mera matlab yeh nahi tha…"

Avinash(sighing, soft tone)- kya jaana chahte ho tum daya…

Daya(looking at him)- aapke aur ABH..Abhijeet ke baare mein…

Avinash(sad tone)- Abhijeet sirf 10 saal ka tha daya jabh BABA ek undercover mission mein maare gaye..(daya look at him in shock, avinash in sad smile) BABA CID ka hissa the..(proudly) ACP the..(looking down in dreamy tone) Abhijeet bahot chota tha magar jaante ho woh roya nahi BABA ko dekhke…(smiling) ussne unhe dekhkar badhi shaan ne uthkar…(teary) aankhon mein aasun liye unhe salute kiya..

Daya too silent feeling the proudness in his tone.

Avinash(continued)- main bahot badha tha Abhijeet se…main uss samaye 20 saal ka tha…main aur Abhijeet bahot (lovingly) bahot jyada kareeb aagaye…(smiling lovingly while smoothly spreading his hand on the photograph) woh mujhse har baat share karta…har cheez ka puchta…meri bahot care karta aur..(teary tone) aur apni bhi bahot care karwata…(closing his eyes) woh mere bahot jyada kareeb aagaya….woh mere bina sota bhi nahi tha raat ko…mujhse baat kiye bina usska din nahi kata tha…bahot pyaara tha who…(lovingly) bahot bahot pyara…(teary tone) main bhi usse bahot jyada pyaar karta tha…shayad usse bhi jyada...woh mujhse koi shikyaat nahi karta tha na toh main dar jata tha ki who mujhse naraz hai..(laughing softly) aur phir main usske liye bahot si cheeze lata tha…maa kehti thi tu ek raashan ki hi dukaan kholle..(innocently) aur phir Abhijeet yeh sunke hasne lagta mujhpe..(in love, innocently) main bhi phir thodha sa gussa hojata aur woh mujhe ek (dreamy tone) pyara sa hug deke 1 minute mein mana leta…

Avinash completely lost in that dreamy world. Daya feeling so much love in his voice for his little brother…but now not able to understand what separated the two? Daya kept quite and was trying to leave as he didn't wanted to disturb avinash in between these sweet memories when heard a teary tone from behind, he stopped there only without turning back…

Avinash(in tears rubbing his hand over abhijeet's face)- lekin ABHIJEET mujhpe bahot depended bhi tha…woh mujhse puche bina kuch nahi karta tha…apne har dost ko mujhse milwata tha…(in tears) main usse pocket money deta tha joh who mujhse hi puchke kharch karta tha…usse raat ko mere bina neend nahi aati…(teary soft tone) jabh tak main usske baal na sehla dun…(closing his eyes as his tears fell on the photograph)..mujhe..mujhe..bahot dar lagta tha…ki kabhi mujhe kuch..toh woh bhi mar jaayega…apni zindagi bar baad ker lega…(painful tone) shayad woh meri RAAKH ke paas se kabhi uthta hi nahi…mujhe bahot jyada dar…(he hugged the photograph in tears)…yeh jabh ki tasveer hai jabh..(painful tone) maine usse aakhri baar gale lagaya tha…(lovingly in tears) dekha na tumne kitna muskura raha hai woh…kyunki main usske saath hun…aur kyunki hum kuch lamhe saath bitaane wale the…(low tone) lekin mere chehre pe khushi se jyada aasun the…(in extreme pain) kyunki main jaanta tha woh mere..MERE ABHI(daya felt he first time used that word) ke saath..aa..aakhri pal the..

A tear slipped down daya's eyes as he felt the pain and hurt in avinash's voice too clearly. He finally looked back and saw Avinash sitting in same position with down head while caressing the photograph…

Daya too looked at the photograph for sometime and a small smile came on his lips…he looked at his dear buddy's 20 years old image..how he looked those 20 years back..he saw now…

A young man in his EIGHTEENs or Twenties…smiling broadly as he lovingly hugged his big brother..his smile so innocent and lively that it reached to people's heart with a warmth…his face still was innocent without a mark of worry or anger, he was living a life that was his own…with memories to cherish and moments to share. A man who was happy by just being around his brother. A teary smile made it's way on daya's lips as he remembered Abhijeet, whom he met 17 years ago…a man who was always angry, who had nothing except himself , a man without any memories and past…daya sighed painfully remembering abhijeet standing completely STILL in front of a body whom he still not be able to recognize.

Daya closed his eyes silently.

At that time there was a knock on the door, Avinash instantly wiped his tears as easily recognized who be there, daya too opened his eyes and wiping his tears when heard the door knob turn as Avinash already responded as… "aa jao Vikram"

Vikram came in and looking at them but without questioning anything silently asked them to join for dinner, avinash nodded with a smile and vikram left the room.

Avinash got up and after placing the photograph in a cabinet beside his bed moved to daya and patted his shoulder with… "chalo daya sabh intezaar kar rahe honge…"

Daya looked at him and seeing his smiling face once again ask… "aap..aise.."

Avinash(understandingly smiling)- aadat ho gayi hai… chalo abh tum muh dholo pehle phir chalte hain saath mein hi…

Daya silently looked at him for sometime and then nodding said… "jee…main muh dhoke.."

Avinash(pointing towards washroom)- yahin dholo…

Daya silently moved. Avinash took a painful sigh and closed his eyes for a few moments and then opening them whispered… "kuch galtiyan bahot…bahot mehengi padhti hain daya…(looking towards washroom) ek tumhe padhi…(silently) aur ek mujhe.."

Daya came out within few minutes and now both moved downwards where vikram with whole team was sitting in Hall and they were chatting about various things mostly Vikram just to make all comfortable…after seeing avinash and daya coming Vikram stood up with…

"lijiye sir aa gaye AVINASH sir…main khana laga deta hun…aap log aayen.."

Salunkhe and Acp sir looked towards each other and wanted to say something when Vikram Smoothly pull them out from their hesitance as…

"please sir abh aap yeh nahi kahiyega ki aapko bhookh nahi hai…(acp sir in smile) waise hi aaj maine pehli baar khana banaya hai..(avinash look at him shocked and then towards all who first look at each other and then smiling, vikram again) abh sir mujhe aap logon se ache critics kahan milenge? (smiling) chaliye sir phir aayen aap log.."

Acp sir nodded in soft smile. Avinash look at Vikram who strolled past beside him but said nothing except a short glare, avinash in smile after receiving his small glare as knew what coming forth now.

Avinash and daya came forward and made themselves comfortable on couch. Avinash started chatting with everyone in smile while daya was mostly quite. Acp sir and Salunkhe sensing his quietness but said nothing now and decided to ask him later about the matter.

Avinash(to rajat)- rajat aap logon ko kal subah kitne baje nikalna hai?

Rajat(hesitant)- Woh Doctor hum log..kal..

He looked towards Acp sir as feeling hesitant because Avinash everytime moving forward for a favour…

Avinash(seinsing the silent hesitation)- arre aap log chinta nahi Karen, main bas issiliye puch raha tha ki yahan raaste pe kissi kissi time bahot bheedh hoti hai jaanwar waghera ki wajah se…

Rajat(in smile)- jee woh…hum log kal subah 8 baje nikal jaayenge…

Avinash(nodding)- yeh theek rahega…abhijeet ko bhi usse pehle hosh aajana chahiye…

Acp sir(in question)- waise Doctor…

Avinash(interrupting)- sir please aap mujhe Avinash hi bulayen…

Acp sir(nodding)- Avinash hum abhijeet ko kab tak wapas MUMBAI le jaa sakte hain?

Avinash quietly looked towards ACP sir and then fell silent. Daya after that question look towards Avinash and easily feeling his dilemma and his pain. He wanted to say something but at that time Vikram arrived with Food as they will have it in hall itself as there were not enough chairs for dining.

Vikram, Rajat and Daya serving food to all after so many complaints from Avinash and Vikram's side but they managed to win this time.

After an hour they were all finished with their food and now having some light chit chat with each other. Avinash look at time and then asked Daya…

"daya tum aaj rukoge abhijeet ke saath?"

Daya looked him quietly for a few minutes and then answered… "jee, main bas thodhi der mein…"

Avinash- nahi daya phir aur der nahi karo..yahan bhi itni der se nikalna theek nahi na..(daya nodded) main keh deta hun driver se woh tumhe chodh aayega…(seeing daya wanted to say something) phit humne bhi toh subah aana haina..

Daya nodded quite embarrassed as a smile came on his lips. Avinash looked at him and wished in smile… "bas daya yahi smile humesha barkaraar rakhna…mera bhai ko bahot madad karegi yeh..bahot.."

Daya looked at avinash and saw him smiling looking towards him, daya in confusion so ask…

Daya(confused)- Doctor Avinash?

Avinash snapped out of it and looked towards daya and said… "chalo phir tum change kar aao.."

Daya looked at him for few minutes and then silently moved to change.

After 15 minutes daya left with the driver while team too moved towards their rooms for a sound sleep in so many days.

Acp sir lay down on his bed while thinking… "yeh daya ko kya hogaya achanak se? itna chup chup sa pata nahi kyun…(looking towards ceiling) avinash ke saath aisa bilkul nahi lagta ki woh koi paraya hai…balki woh toh bahot kareeb lagta hai apne…usska who shant swabhav, calm attitude, teasing..sabh..(dreamy tone) sabh bahot jyada abhijeet ki yaad dilata hai…(smiling) bas shayad farak dono ke gusse karne mein hain..

Salunkhe seeing him smile (he was too laying beside acp sir) asked him in soft smile… "kya baat hai, aaj maine bade dino baad aise akele akele mein muskurate dekha..(smiling too) kya soch rahe the boss?

Acp sir looked towards him and said in low tone… "yaar avinash aur abhijeet mein kitna kuch resemble karta haina?"

Salunkhe nodded smilingly and turned off the bed side lamps with.. "good night.."

Acp sir shook his head dissapointingly with… "bas kuch dimaagh ki baat nahi karu na tumse? (a smile came on salunkhe's lips too, acp sir after that in smile) good night..."

In Hospital:

Daya reached hospital and when moving towards Abhijeet's room saw Vivek sitting outside reading magazines with a smile. Daya moved to him with… "arre vivek yahan bahar kyun bethe ho.."

Vivek(smiling)- sir who freddy sir abhijeet sir se kuch secret baatein kar rahe hain andar…

Daya(smiling too)- acha? (winking) chalo dekhte hain…

Vivek smilingly moved with him and now both opened the door slightly and hearing a few things as…

Freddy(caringly)- sir aap na bahot weak hogayen hain…main kahunga Manisha se ki woh aapke liye aapki Favourite cheezein bana dein…(irritatingly) aapko pata hai sir woh na din mein 5-5 baar phone karke apki health ka puchti hai muzse…(sweetly) mujhe badha acha lagta hai..(spreading his hand over abhijeet's head) sir aap jaldi se theek hojayein, phir dekhiyega Mumbai jaake na sabse pehle main ek bahot badhi party dunga..khud se..

Daya stood there silently looking at both the innocent souls even though one was sleeping deeply at that time. He looked at freddy as he said "Mumbai", he felt strange as somewhere he was making…some other plans. Vivek after hearing about party, on the other hand was not able to stop his teasing…

"sir, sach aap khud party denge…"

Freddy(turned to look at door, nodding)- haal bilkul…

Vivek(naughtily)- Mazak nahi Karen sir aap. Aap aur party toh matlab…

Freddy(in anger)- matlab kya hai tumhara haan? Main party nahi de sakta..

Vivek(trying to hide his smile)- na..nahi sir maine aisa kahan kaha?

Freddy(in anger)- Vivek tu na..

Daya(smilingly)- shhh..

Both fell silent and looked towards Abhijeet apologitecally. Daya smiled seeing them. While freddy looked towards daya and stood up with…

Freddy(yawning)- chalen sir main toh thodha thak gaya hun, main aur vivek zara coffee peeke aate hain, aap yahan abhijeet sir ke saath beth jaayenge sir?

Daya(looking towards him)- haan..mera matlab haan haan freddy..tum log jaao na…

Freddy and vivek moved smiling. Daya came forward and sat beside abhijeet on a chair. He looked at his face for few minutes, he was having oxygen mask again as he experienced some problem in breathing earlier. Tears came in daya's eyes once again and he silently and very softly grabbed abhijeet's hand in his…

Daya(low voice)- Boss...(looking at his face again) please yaar yun shaant nahi raho, kuch baat karo mujhse, apna dard takleef sabh…sabh share karo lekin aise…(teary tone) mujhe bahot daanto, maaro kuch bhi karo lekin aise maaf nahi karo yaar, mujhe tumhari iss silent maafi se sach bahot takleef hoti hai…(tears in eyes) main jaanta hun main iss takleef ka hakdaar hun lekin (while rubbing his hand softly) lekin joh yeh takleef tum khud ko de rahe hona…(his tears fell down) yeh mujhse bilkul sehan nahi hoti..(softly rubbing his head) bahot takleef dedi na maine ABHI tumhe…(kissing his forehead in tears) I am sorry Abhi…sach bahot bahot sorry…main jaanta hun mere sorry kehne ka koi faayda nahi…main tumhari woh takleef, tumhare wahan bitaaye hua din..tumhare aasun…main kuch nahi…(tears fell down) lekin yaar main tumhari woh hansi dekhna sach wapis leke aaunga…unn sabh dino ko tumhare ander se nikaldunga…woh saari takleef…(silently) dekhna boss tum..dekhna…

Daya silently placed his head on bed beside abhijeet's hand and slept there only. Outside the room freddy and vivek be in tears as they were coming to ask for something from daya but after hearing these...they backed away.

Next day(morning), Abhijeet's room:

The clock inside the room struck 6 a.m. Abhijeet's eye lids started fluttering and soon he completely opened his eyes with a blurry vision but soon everything became crystal clear again. By now his oxygen mask was already removed. He looked around and saw daya sleeping peacefully near him, abhijeet wanted to wake him up but he just kept staring at his sleeping face, thinking something…

Abhijeet(thinking something)- main tumhe maaf karna chahta hun daya, magar yaar main shayad khud uss maafi ke layak nahi joh tumne mujhe dedi hai…lekin yaar tune mujhe saza bhi toh..(he closed his eyes again) tumne mujhe maara daya wo..woh bhi sabke saamne, mujhe bahot takleef hui..tum mujhe maarte lekin aise sabke samne...sabh hans rahein honge daya lekin maine kuch nahi kaha yaar kyunki main jaanta tha ki yeh theek hai yaar main jaanta hun main layak tha usske, tune mujhpar gussa kiya, bahot acha kiya yaar, (tears came in his closed eyes) rishta tak todh diya mujhse…lekin yaar tune mujhe chodkar nahi jaana tha…tu mujhe akele hi uss takleef, uss dard…uss guilt se jhujhne ke liye chod gaya..theek hai thi galti meri…lekin tujhe mujhe chor kar to nahi..phir tu aaya bhi nahi…mere chale jaane tak nahi aaya…mujhse wahan bhi milne nahi aaya…maine tumhare har din intezaar kiya hai daya…har din ABHI sunne ka wait kiya hai maine(a tear slipped down from his closed eyes) main bahot dar gaya tha daya…sach mein…main bahot dar…issiliye mujhe bahot gussa aata hai tujhpe daya…bahot jyada gussa…nahi acha lagta abh mujhe ABHI tumhare muh se…bilkul nahi…jabh nahi kaha toh abh bhi nahin…

"ABHI"

He heard the soft voice of his buddy so opened his teary eyes, daya looked at him and then towards his tears and silently wiped them off and after that back his hand and again looking at him but abhijeet averted his gaze completely.

Daya sat on chair and softly grabbed abhijeet's hand and whispered to him... "I am sorry abhijeet, sach..please mujhe maaf kardo yaar lekin aisa nahi karo…mujhe maaro, gussa karo kuch bhi karo lekin yeh dard yun apne andar leke nahi batho yaar…"

Abhijeet(angry teasing)- jabh mere dard ka nahi socha tumne jabh mujhe wahan khoon mein chodhke jaa rahe the (daya's heart pinched), (complete tease tone) toh abh kya hua haan?

Daya(composing himself)- ABHI tum…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kaha haina maine mujhe iss naam se nahi bulao?

Daya(trying to grab his hand which abhijeet already taken out from his grip)- Abhijeet tum mujhe kuch kehne…

Abhijeet(teasingly laugh)- kyun tumne badha diya tha mujhe mauka…(painful tone) tumne toh mujhe ek aasun tak bahne ka mauka nahi diya tha daya…woh aasun joh tumne khoon aur dard mein badal diye the…

Daya down his head in extreme pain and hurt, a tear fell from his eyes on abhijeet'd hand who looked at him and was going to call him softly in guilt..but he restrained himself and remained in same position when heard something from daya's side…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

sorry for late update guys, was busy with some tests and even in coming days i will not be able to update frequently as i still have many more tests and some other commitments to fill too, sorry for the delay again.

Next is again reviews are declining...please review guys, it really encourages the writer to write fast too.

Thank you to all the reviewers...thank you so much guys.

sorry, abhi no time..will reply you all later.

* * *

Daya(in low tone)- toh abh nikal dona woh aasun abhijeet…agar woh aasun tumhe itni hi takleef dete hain toh nikalne do unhe, kyun unhe apne andar liye jee rahe ho tum, haan?

Abhijeet(while closing his eyes and resting his head back on pillow comfortably)- kyunki abh woh meri zindagi ka hissa ban chuke hain…

Here avinash was going in when saw daya coming out and immediately something struck him so he be outside still. When daya came out avinash looked at him in extreme anger and garbbed his hand tightly too…daya looked at him in confusion and tried to ask something when avinash cut him off rudely…

"koi safai dene ki zaroorat nahi hai daya tumhe…(teasing) tumse toh kuch kehna hi bekaar hai aur yahan toh main ek usse bhi badhi galti kar baitha tha (daya confused, abhijeet's ears stuck on the voices as avinash speaking all quite loudly) (avinash angily) mana kia tha na maine tumhe kal ke baad usse milne se, haan? Phir kyun tum gai ander…(daya didn't knew what to say what to not) tumhare yeh baat samajh mein nahi aati haina daya ki tum sirf usse usski jaan le rahe ho (daya shocked)..kuch de nahi rahe ho tum usse…(angrily) please daya please..chale jaao tum yahanse kyunki agar aaj usse kuch hojata hai toh isske zimmedar sirf tum hoge…(stressing) sirf tum samjhe?"

Daya wanted to leave but avinash's grip on his wrist was so strong that he not be able to move. Daya looked towards avinash who without any word further moved inside abhijeet's room…daya stood there silently as utterly confused with this change in avinash's behavior…

When avinash entered inside abhijeet's room he found abhijeet focused on room door but after seeing him abhijeet immediately averted his gaze.

Avinash took a small sigh and then moved towards abhijeet with a smile as… "kaisa lag raha hai abh abhijeet?"

Abhijeet silently nodded. Avinash again started with his regular check ups while indulging abhijeet in small conversations, avinash still waiting for something when in wait he suddenly said to abhijeet…

"maine mana kar diya hai abhi daya ko aane se, kal bhi tumhari halat usske aane se itni…"

Abhijeet(in angry tone)- kya maine kaha tha aapse aisa karne ko?

Avinash looked towards him in shock and then answered calmly.. "main tumhara doctor hun abhijeet mujhe yeh faisle lene ka hak hai.."

Abhijeet(cold tone)- aap mere doctor hai sir koi baap bhai nahi (avinash's heart pinched with that)…aur meri life mein mujhe kisski zaroorat hai kisski nahi yeh main khud jaanta hun…

Avinash(instantly)- matlab tumhe daya ki apni life mein jaroorat hai?

Abhijeet(unintentionally)- haan…(a small hidden smile came on avinash's lips, daya after so much time smiled so peacefully though In tears) (abhijeet again after realizing something) jee mera matlab…nahi…matlab haan..(avinash really tried hard to hide him smile but this man, daya already smiling so broadly as he hardly controlled his laughter on this) (abhijeet in irritation) aapse kya matlab hai iss cheez ka haan…yeh meri zindagi hai meri marzi main jisse bhi issme jagah dun…

Daya(whispering confidently)- boss abh mujhe avinash ji ko, acp sir, Salunkhe sir, freddy hum sabh ko toh deni padegi…he heard something further as…

"lekin aapko daya se aise baat karne ka koi hak nahi hai…a..aap abhi.."

Avinash feeling abhijeet getting restless and easily sensed that he feeling pain in his head as abhijeet holding his head now so he softly concluded the conversation as…

Avinash(softly while giving him his medicines)- ache theek hai main usse maafi maang lunga aur usse wapas bhi bula lunga lekin abhi tum aaraam karo, itna bolna iss samaye theek nahi…(while laying him on bed) chalo let jaao abh…thodhi der so jaao…

Abhijeet silently lay down as feeling tired and drowsy because of medicines and his deterioted health too.

Here avinash in smile was arranging some things in room while remembering the incident of 10 minutes back…

_Avinash was watching all this from outside(morning convo b/w duo). He could easily see the pain and hurt in daya's eyes but he knew abhijeet will ignore all this as tried to forget that love he had for daya. Avinash obviously realized that it's both sides mistake but now what abhijeet is doing is somewhere wrong though he deserved this chance to expel out his pain and anger but not like this..he will kill himself with this.._

_Avinash(murmuring)- abhijeet ko ahsas dilana hoga ki woh abhi bhi daya se utna hi pyaar karta hai…(looking towards daya) isse ise bhi thodha confidence aayega…warna mujhe lagta hai yeh, yeh jang haar jaayega…aur isske saath saath abhijeet bhi aur zara…(lovingly) mujhe bhi toh pata chala aakhir mera bhai itne saalon baad kaisa hai…_

He really smiled on his own plan and left the room with a lovely thought as… "mera bhai toh bahot badal gaya hai abh…(lovingly) kitna samajhdaar ho gaya hai…bahot pyara aur ek dum (proudly) mere jaisa…"

He moved out and found daya still there smiling broadly. Avinash looked towards daya's smile and softly patted his cheek with… "tum aise hi muskurate raha karo daya bahot ache lagte ho.."

Daya in soft smile now…. " Abhijeet bhi yahi kehta hai…(sadly) tha…"

Avinash(strongly)- nahi daya aage bhi kahega…(embarrassed) aur mujhe maaf kardo daya please…main aisa kuch nahi kehta lekin mujhe laga tum dono ke liye yeh jaroori tha issliye maine tumhe itna kuch keh diya…I am very sorry daya.."

Daya(smiling)- nahi avinash jee aap please sorry nahi kahen..aapne aaj joh bhi kiya sach shayad humme se koi usska sochta bhi nahi…(low tone) aur phir shayad kahi na kahi mujhe isski zaroorat bhi thi…

Avinash(smiling)- chalo phir theek hai..(looking at his watch) mujhe nikalna hoga daya abhi (daya nodded) baaki sabh abhi kuch der mein aayenge..itne abhijeet bhi phirse jag jaayega maine bahot mild dose di hai abhi…

Daya nodded again while avinash left the place in hurry as had to attend some patients.

One hour later everyone arrived in hospital and abhijeet too was consciousness so all met him and Rajat informed him regarding their departure today after which abhijeet first shockingly looked towards daya, Acp sir and Salunkhe sir and after that said in angry teasing tone to rajat…

"pehle hi kyun nahi chale gaye the tum sabh, haan? (teasing smile) yaa mere marne ka intezaar..

But before he could complete his sentence a loud noise came from behind…

All heads turned to that side and they saw daya standing there while the glass from which he was drinking water was lying shattered on floor while daya in extreme hurt replied to abhijeet while moving out…

"nahi abhijeet…hum nahi jaa rahe the…"

Abhijeet felt embarrassed and looked towards acp sir after a while of silence with… "sorry sir…m.."

Acp sir however cut him and softly replied… "koi baat nahi abhijeet…humhe tumhe bata dena tha..(while lovingly pressing his hand) main, daya, Salunkhe aur freddy yahi ruk rahen hain beta bas rajat jaa raha hai baaki sabh ke saath..."

Abhijeet nodded silently. Freddy felt the environment go too dull so ask in much enthusiasm to abhijeet…

"sir aap bhi rajat sir ko bata dein ki aapko Mumbai se kya chahiye…(smiling) maine toh ek lambi si list dedi hai vivek ko.."

Salunkhe(joining in naughtily)- aur yakeenun uss list mein sirf freddy ki wife ka naam hoga, (winking) kyun vivek?

Vivek(naughtily)- jee sir…har alternative number per unhi ka naam hai…

Everyone enjoying the convo and even joining in while teasing freddy but their main focus always be abhijeet who in regular intervals looking towards his room door. Acp sir seeing his silence feels sad but Salunkhe gives him strength and acp sir tried to include abhijeet as…

"arre rajat abh tum abhijeet ke liye kuch nahi lana haan…(everyone shocked, acp sir in smile) abh toh hum hi abhijeet ko lejayenge na Mumbai kuch dino mein..kyun abhijeet?"

Abhijeet was still looking towards door but after listening acp sir question him he silently turned towards him and without saying anything nodded and after that turn towards rajat and others and say…

"aaram se jana tum log, raasta bahot kharab haina (rajat nodded) aur khyaal rakhna apna...(all nodded in soft smile, acp sir also smiling after seeing abhijeet concerned that much)"

Vivek-sir aap bhi apna bahot khyaal rakhiyega…

Rajat- jee sir..bas abh aapke wahan aane ke intezaar rahega hum sabhi ko…

Abhijeet too nodded in smile.

After a while Rajat and others left after bidding their last good byes to everyone. Daya, Acp sir, Salunkhe sir, Avinash and freddy came to leave them outside while avinash giving them some suggestions regarding their journey and route as last night he comes to know from them that they took a much longer route when they came here.

During this time abhijeet was inside his room still awake though others thought that he was in sleep but he just needed some time alone. He lay there while thinking…

"mujhe aisa nahi kehna tha sabh se…daya bhi bahot hurt ho gaya hoga (angrily) lekin main kyun sochun usska..ussne toh mera..(slowly) lekin abh toh woh mera kitna khyaal rakh raha hai..sabh rakh rahen hain…(teary) lekin main kya karun..main woh pal…main woh lamhe nahi bhula sakta…main…main naina ki maut ko bhi nahi…sabh meri wajah se hi toh…(tears came in his closed eyes, unaware that someone was there to wipe those) (taking deep breath) lekin sabhne mere saath aisa nahi karna tha…mujhe aise akele nahi chodhna tha…"

He didn't knew when he slept in that painful aroma around him.

Someone softly wiped his teary face and kissed on his forehead lovingly with a smile on his face.

Avinash really smiled seeing his brother sleeping so peacefully, he always did smile when saw his brother sleep as he always felt his brother looked too cute that way…

"yeh abh bhi bilkul waisa hi hai…(sadly) bas shayad takleef jyada bhar li hai issne apne andar…lekin abhi bhi kuch galat karne ke baad isse chain nahi aata…(smilingly) pata hai mujhe ki ussi bare mein soch raha hoga ki abh daya se aisa kyun kaha…(lovingly) pagal hai yeh bhi.."

Avinash wanted to leave but his longing heart didn't allow him that.

He silently sat down on stool near his small brother and grabbed his hand very softly so as to not to cause him any disturbance in his sleep. He remembered the morning incident and couldn't help himself from drifting back in memories…in sweet memories of their life…

_A beautiful dawn emerged with a view of showering stars. He loved seeing those stars shower the sky and make it all the more beautiful with its twinkling effect especially when he was with other person whose eyes always twinkled the same away as the stars did. _

_The much grown up boy beside him still behaved like he was a 7 year old whenever they were together…_

_In that beautiful soft moment of their's they heard an even more beautiful scream which they both knew what brought forth…_

_He silently asked his dear little one what was the matter, and his bro just down his head in guilt...yes it was again his mistake…_

_He without any word started to move out when was stopped by a fearfiled voice.. "bhaiya aap mujhse naraaz toh nahi haina?"_

_He couldn't help his smile and he just moved forward, kissed his little one's head softly and said in smily tone.. "main toh nahi hun lekin joh hain unhe toh manana haina?"_

_His little one replied now relaxed much... "who toh aap haina.."_

_"__Abhi…" he dissapointingly shook his head and continued… "abh tum badhe hogaye ho abhijeet…apni zimmedariyan lena.."_

_He was cut by a fantastic mimcry artist who mimicked their mother… "Avinash tune hi bigaadh rakha hai isse.."_

_Avinash(in fake anger while slapping his head)- sudhar ja abh tu.._

_And he left the place after that while his brother first made faces and then left the place too._

_Abhijeet moved out of balcony and then came in hall, he didn't found avinash there so thought.. "lagta hai aaj bhaiya serious the, abh kaise manau maa ko.."_

_And as if his wish was granted, his mother arrived their in seconds…_

_A.M(abhijeet's mother)- toh yahan hain aap…_

_Abhijeet(scared a bit)- maa…woh main aur bhaiya.._

_A.M(serious tone)- maine tumse yeh nahi pucha hai abhijeet tum abhi kahan the…_

_Abhijeet down his head…_

_A.M- lekin main yeh zaroor janna chahungi ki kal tum kahan the?_

_Abhijeet(in low tone)- maa woh main…main college.._

_A.M(teasing)- sach? Kya tum college mein hi the?_

_Abhijeet(down head)- nahi maa…main..main college nahi gaya tha…kal.._

_A.M(stressing)- toh phir kahan the aap?_

_Abhijeet(down head)- woh…woh..maa…main apne dost.._

_A.M(angry tone)- doston ke saath.._

_Abhijeet(still down head)- jee maa…woh kuch kaam…_

_A hard slap completely shut him…a tear fell from two pairs of eyes simultaneously..Avinash came out of his room but stopped after listening as…_

_"__ciggarrete peena, jua, alcohol..yeh kaam karne jaate ho tum haan.."_

_Abhijeet(extremely low tone)- maa aap mujhe galat…_

_A.M(angrily)- galat tumhe main nahi abhijeet tumhara woh bhai samajhta hai…jaante bhi ho humare neighbors ne kahan kahan dekha hai tumhe…har ek aisi jagah mein jahan koi shareef aadmi kabhi jaane ki soche bhi na…_

_Abhijeet(low tone)- toh phir woh log kyun chale gaye? (avinash shook his head in extreme disappointment)_

_A.M(irritatingly)- tum meri baat samjho abhijeet…apne yeh tareeke apne bhai per chalao tum samjhe…jaante bhi ho kya karte dekha hai unn logon ne tumhe…_

_A voice initiated from behind now in much strong tone…_

_"__maa aap isse puch rahi hain, kya aapne yeh socha woh log wahan kya kar rahe the?"_

_A.M(angrily)- mujhe unse kou lena dena nahi hai Avinash…lekin abhijeet mera beta hai..mujhe hak hai jaane ka ki yeh wahan kyun jata hai aur phir kya karta hai?_

_Avinash(calm tone while coming in front of abhijeet)- toh maa aap isse puch lein na…aise ilzaam lagana toh theek nahi haina?_

_A.M(angry tone)- galti kardi maine tumhare ladle se kuch keh ke…bahot bigaad diya hai tumne isse avinash.._

_A smile unknowingly came on abhijeet's lips who was standing behind avinash…but of course mother is mother! She saw him smiling and it naturally got on her nerves…_

_"__dekh dekh iss besharam ko abhi bhi hans raha hai…"_

_Avinash knew that abhijeet was smiling as he himself was going to smile on that dialogue but had controlled himself…he just shook his head and said in much soft tone to their mother.._

_"__maa (she turned towards him) aap tension nahi lein please…(looking towards abhijeet) main baat karta hun isse…unn doston ke bhi number le lunga aur isski bhi khabar leta hun…(softly) lekin maa aap jaanti haina ABHI ko, woh aise kaam kabhi nahi kar sakta..phir bhi aap unn logon ki baton mein aa rahi hain joh khud wahan majood the?"_

_A.M(calmed)- Avinash baat yeh nahi hai, baat yeh haiki yeh aisi jagahon per jaata hi kyun hai? Jaante hona tum kitna khtra hai uss jagah..police tak darti hai wahan jaane se…(looking towards abhijeet) aur yeh sahab zaade toh bas.._

_Abhijeet down his head…_

_Avinash grabbed his mother and assured her that he will talk with abhijeet. After that she was going to leave when heard a caring voice from behind… _

_"__maa..(she turned back after listening that voice) apne apni dawai leli?"_

_She just shook her head and turned back, trying to hide her smile from her sons and just replied…_

_"__tumne dien?"_

_Abhijeet ran towards her room and then be back in 2 minutes with water and all medicines and made her take them. She in smile patted his cheek, where she had slapped him, softly and said in loving tone… "tum bas apna khyaal rakha karo abhijeet…(taking him into a soft hug) yahan toh hum dono ki hi jaan tumme basti hai…"_

_Abhijeet too hugged her and called avinash towards them who slowly went their and after that abhijeet, while wrapping both said… "aur meri aap dono mein…"_

_That day avinash took all the contact details of his friends from abhijeet and later called them and even took out information about them and came to know that these some students were the best in their batch and nothing else. Though abhijeet after much drama told him that they were helping police in some cases…_

_Avinash didn't wanted to comment on that so left the topic with a sigh…_

Avinash opened his wet eyes when felt a slight movement in abhijeet's hand, he immediately got up from his place while removing his tears as scared of his brother, knowing about him at this phase. But he was relaxed a bit when saw abhijeet again settle in his sleep…

He closed his eyes sighing deeply and after a few more minutes left the room in silence.

* * *

A/N

Do read and review guys.

next update depends on your reviews...30 are minimum...

thank you again..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Thank you so so much all the reviewers!

Sorry thodha late hogayi...a bit busy this week..

agar mujhe expected reviews mile then i'll be regular from next week..

short updates but on every alternate day..but yes reviews hone chahiye...

chalo now read further...a surprise awaits you all.. ;)

* * *

Daya came out from his hiding and move towards abhijeet's room, after seeing him sleeping silently he just went over to couch present there and sat down with a magazine though his mind be somewhere else. He had seen avinash with abhijeet and the lovely smile on his face whenever he be there near him, he placed the magazine down and while closing his eyes and attaching his head to head rest whispered…

"pata nahi yeh sabh kya ho raha hai? Main…main avinash jee per aise bharosa bhi toh nahi kar sakta…lekin unki baatein sach lagti hain, unki aankhon mein abhi ke liye pyaar, woh photographs..(confused) lekin sir ne bhi aaj tak Abhijeet ke kissi bhai ke hone ka nahi bataya hume…naahi yeh 17 saal pehle jabh woh sabh hua tha tabh wahan aaye the…(feeling exhausted)..baat karni hogi avinash jee se hi mujhe.."

Daya moved out of room after glancing abhijeet once and called Avinash on his mobile. After a few bells avinash picked up the phone…

Avinash(tense toe)- kya hua daya? Kya baat hai? Sabh theek haina, Abhijeet? Usse hosh aaya…main aata hun tum tension nahi lo…(more tensed as getting no reply) Daya?

Daya(with a sweet smile)- sabh theek hai Avinash jee…(avinash heaved a sigh of relief but he was confused) mujhe bas..woh mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi…

Avinash was silent for few minutes, he knew what daya wanted to talk about.

Avinash(calm tone)- haan kaho?

Daya- aise nahi avinash jee…millke karni hai..(realizing) matlab aise hi…aap jabh bhi free hon…

Avinash(taking a deep breath)- daya abhi toh main thodha busy hun, tum 1 ghante mein mere cabin mein aajana…(after some time) Abhijeet theek hai?

Daya(nodding)- jee woh so raha hai abhi bhi…main 1 ghante mein aata hun..(embarrassed) I am sorry maine aapko disturb…

Avinash(smiling)- nahi koi baat nahi daya…tum khyaal rakhna..main rakhta hun abh..

Daya kept the phone and then moved inside room to take a short nap.

After almost 55 minutes he opened his eyes and looked towards abhijeet only to find him still sleeping peacefully. He silently got up carefull to not to make any noise and then moved towards abhijeet and touched his arm softly..

He jerked back in shock as abhijeet's arm was burning. He immediately patted abhijeet's cheeks and his forehead trying to wake him up..

"abhijeet…ABHI..aankhen kholo yaar..Abhijeet?"

But abhijeet was completely unconscious.

Daya in extreme tension and fear called avinash again…

Avinash(picking up the phone after few bells)- haan daya, tum abhi 15 minute mein…

Daya(in hurry, tensed tone)- avinash jee woh abhijeet..usse bahot tez fever..aap…

Avinash(in shock still to calm daya down say in soft tone)- acha daya theek hai ghabrao nahi tum…batao mujhe ki wahan koi nurse hai? (daya said "no", avinash again) theek hai ruko phir main bhejta hun kissi ko…tum ghabrao nahi..abhijeet ko uthane ki koshish karo…(soothingly) main aata hun wahan…

Avinash cut the call and after first making a call to send a nurse in abhijeet's room attend the patient he was busy with and then left towards abhijeet's room.

He entered in and saw daya sitting beside abhijeet while grabbing his hand tightly in his. Avinash smiled seeing him like this as daya looked so much like his little brother who always got so much panicked whenever avinash be in fever or unwell. He jerked his head to push those thoughts aside and moving forward kept a soothing hand over daya's shoulder…

"Daya…"

Daya looked up towards him and said in urgent tone… "doctor aap ek baar…"

Avinash nodded while patting his arm and then checked abhijeet. He was in fever but his breathing and pulse rate was stable, nurse had already informed avinash that she had given abhijeet medicine and he'll be up in an hour so avinash was already relaxed but to relax daya he was checking abhijeet with…

"hmmm.. sabh stable hai daya(daya heaved a sigh of relief) fever hai magar koi ghabrane ki baat nahi hai..(smiling while looking towards daya) shant raho tum..theek hai tumhara bhai…"

Daya(looking towards avinash after hearing that and say in deep tone)- aur aapka bhi…

Avinash looked towards daya in silence and then towards abhijeet in extreme painful smile and then whisper while touching abhijeet's face lovingly… "haan…(very low tone) mera bhi…"

Avinash instantly wiped his tears and wanted to leave but heard something from behind which he knew he'll face..very soon…

"Kya hua tha bees (20) saal pehle Avinash jee?"

Avinash closed his eyes and bowed his head as some tears smoothly escaped that limited space where they had been confined from last 20 years….

_Avinash was standing in front of a lovely picture of his and his Brother…he was constantly staring that smiley figure and shinning eyes, that innocent face and that lovely smile…_

_He touched the person's face softly and whispered in painful tone… "abh tumhe badha hona hoga ABHI…(teary voice) apne liye…maa ke liye….(smoothly waving his hand on picture) mere liye…"_

_He closed his eyes in extreme pain, his body jerked a bit but he knew he can't loose himself today, he had some important work to do besides his aching head and his reducing life…_

_Wiping his tears he picked up some papers from his room study table and then moved out…_

_He was leaving the house, unsure whether his plan would succeed or not, unsure whether he had predicted his bro correctly or not when…_

_A hesitant voice called him… "Bhaiya.."_

_Avinash couldn't help but smile though he easily wiped that smile off before turning back with completely annoyed expressions and angry attitude…_

_Avinash( cold tone)- kya hua hai abhijeet? _

_Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart as from last 1 month he had not heard ABHI from that person and still…but he managed himself well just like his brother… " bhaiya woh…main…(down head) main..woh.."_

_Avinash(interrupting in angry tone)- kya woh woh haan? Khali nahi betha hun main ghar mein..joh kehna hai jaldi kaho…_

_Abhijeet looked towards avinash with teary eyes, but avinash also saw fire in them.. "bhaiya main…(in one breath) main police ki training nahi chodunga..yeh mera sapna…(pleading) bhaiya aap please samjhe…"_

_Avinash(again in cold tone)- bag pack kar liya aapne aapna?_

_Abhijeet(shocked)- bhaiya.._

_Avinash(same tone)- jabh aapne aapni marzi ki karni hai toh theek hai abhijeet…aap wahi Karen…(extremely cold tone) shayad rishte aapke liye abh maayne nahi rakhte, haina?_

_Abhijeet(instantly)- nahi bhaiya aisa nahi hai..(looking down) aap meri baat samjhe bhaiya..main bas baba ka sapna..(avinash turned, abhijeet instantly) bhaiya please aap ek baar…_

_Avinash(cold tone)- main aapko apna phaisla suna chukka hun Abhijeet…ya toh aap ek saal drop karke abh aap apni engineering ki tayaari Karen…(sternly) ya phir yahan se chale jayen…_

_Abhijeet(teary tone)- Bhaiya…(avinash turned back again) main police ki training nahi chod sakta hun bhaiya…mujhe…mujhe forces mein hi jana hai…_

_Avinash(angry tone)- theek hai phir…aapki joh marzi woh kare..phir yahan kyun khade ho tum, haan?_

_Abhijeet(low tone)- bhaiya main aapke aur maa ke saath hi rehna chahta hun…_

_Avinash(teasing)- phir humara kaha bhi toh karo…_

_Abhijeet without a word just down his head. Avinash looked towards him and say in cold tone…_

_"__bag pack kerlo apna aaj sham ko aapko yeh ghar chodhke jana hai…(looking towards their mother who was standing on stairs) maa ke saath…"_

_Abhijeet looked towards him in tears and barely managed… "bhaiya please…"_

_Avinash threw some papers down in extreme anger and say.. "agar tumne yeh harkate na ki hoti na abhijeet toh main yeh na karta..."_

_Abhijeet(looking at those papers)- bhaiya yeh sabh…_

_Avinash(teasing angry tone)- khul gaya na aapka raaz…_

_Abhijeet(low tone)- mujeh koi sharmindagi nahi hai bhaiya…_

_Avinash did something he would have never have done in his entire life…_

_He slapped abhijeet hardly on his face with... "sach kehti hain maa..maine hi bigada hai tumhe…"_

_He left the place after that without glancing back or facing his brother…_

_When he returned in evening he found abhijeet and their mother ready with their luggage. _

_He managed to say in low tone… "main chod aata hun.."_

_A.M(quietly)- nahi avinash hum chale jaanyenge…tum apna khyaal rakhna…_

_Avinash(low tone)- aur aap apna…(almost whispering) aur isska bhi…_

_They were leaving, abhijeet had said nothing and neither avinash was interested, he just kept staring somewhere when felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him… "apna khyaal rakhna aap bhaiya…main badha hoke aaunga…"_

_Avinash didn't budged from his place but when the two completely moved out he did nothing except collapsing on the cold floor…_

Avinash's knees failed under him and he collapsed on ground with a hard cry as…

"ussne kuch nahi pucha daya mujhse…kuch bhi nahi…maine zindagi mein pehli baar usse thappad mara tha…usse daanta tha…lekin woh chup raha yaar…chala gaya meri zindagi se…humesha humesha ke liye…chala gaya woh meri zindagi se…maine usse ABHI tak kehna ka hak kho diya tha…sabh kuch kho diya tha sabh kuch.."

He just down his head and kept sobbing. Daya however was still on his place, it was the first time he had seen so calm and composed Avinash broken down in small pieces, he just moved forward and grabbed avinash's arms tightly with…  
"Koi wajah thi, haina? (avinash kept sobbing, daya in loud tone now) koi wajah…wajah thi na? aap aise usse nahi nikalte, haina? (shaking him) boliye na Doctor Avinash…"

"Isse Brain tumour tha, 10% chances of survival…" Daya looked towards the door and was completely taken aback to see the person who gave the answer.

* * *

A/N

HELLO GUYS!

Sorry short update I know, but dekho reveal kar diya na past maine dono bhaiyon ka…

And now the work lies upon you…

Last chapter mein bhi mujhe 30 reviews toh mile nahi, but still I will be expecting 30 this time...

Agar nahi mile toh update 2 week ke baad aur agar mil gaye toh update Tuesday ko hi…

Choice is all yours.

Chalo now take care and enjoy the last 2 days oh holidays. :D

Kkkloveu

IMP NOTE: Guys I am not continuing Dilemma, I am sorry for that, but I'll soon mark it as complete. Filhaal I have another idea in mind agar koi padhna chahe toh let me know… :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Thank you so so much all my lovely reviewers!

I can't tell you how much happy I was to see your all reviews, though short, still at least who reviewed.. :D

Thank you so much!

But I am so sorry for being late, not well now a days, suffering from high fever, aaj lappy mila toh likh diya thodha kuch….

Hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

Avinash looked up after hearing that voice, his eyes were still wet. The man looked towards him with a silent gaze and then moved forward and while sitting in front of avinash said… "kab tak yeh dard apne andar rakhoge avinash?"

Avinash looked towards him silently and then replied in much cold tone while looking staright in his eyes… "jabh tak bhi rakh sakun…"

The man whispered in deep tone.. "avinash…"

Avinash(while getting up feeling angry now)- aap woh hak kho chuke hain sir…

Avinash was leaving when daya grabbed his wrist tightly with… "aap itne saal tak bhi nahi aaye…theek..theek hone ke baad bhi?"

Avinash closed his eyes in pain, it was already too painful for him to remind those words, that slap he had hit on his little brother's face and now this…

Avinash left the place without any answer.

The man kept looking at his back with so much guilt in his eyes. He had not kept his promise, he was the one who was responsible for separating the two brothers.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and closed his eyes as some tears escaped. Daya wanted to ask something when heard a faint sound from behind. He turned back only to see abhijeet stirring up again…he was mumbling something…

"mujhe…daya se… aise ..ba at nahi..."

Daya looked towards him and then turned back again and silently whisper to that man…

"sir Abhijeet ko hosh aa raha hai abhi…(deep tone) hum baad mein baat karenge…"

The man was still for a few moments but then he wiped his tears and nodded slightly.

Daya too turned back after clearing his wet eyes and then move forward and kept a strong hand over abhijeet's arm with…

"abhijeet?"

Abhijeet opened his eyes completely and looked at daya's face, he felt something wrong about him but didn't say anything about that and instead asked him to help him sit up…

Abhijeet(low tone)- mujhe bethna hai daya…

Daya looked towards him and say in normal tone.. "abhijeet abhi bukhar tha tumhe, thodhi der aise hi lete raho araam milega…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and then towards acp sir who was standing silently at back, he felt uneasy and wanted sit up imeediately now…

"daya...please mujhe bethna hai.."

Daya can't get the reason behind that anxiousness but without a word further helped abhijeet to sit up. Abhijeet after sitting heaved a sigh of relief as fearing anything gone wrong with him.

Here abhijeet now confused as he can't get why he saw those teary eyes. He was feeling Acp sir be so sad and even daya's eyes seemed wet. He unintentionally tries to relax them both now…

Abhijeet(to acp sir in irritated tone)- sir mujhe yahan se nikalna hai…

Acp sir(in shock)- haan?

Abhijeet(in small smile)- iss kamre se sir..please…(irritated) main bore ho raha hun…

Daya looked towards abhijeet and after so many months feels that he was indeed with his "Bhai.." he also joins in to make the situation cool…

Daya(concerned)- lekin abhijeet abhi abhi tumhe bukhar tha na, aise me bahar jana…

Acp sir(also smiling)- daya sahi keh raha hai abhijeet…tumhe jyada exertion ho jayega…aaj tum araam karo bache…

Abhijeet much relaxed after seeing those smiling faces, though he still wanted to know that what made them sad so much, but he restrained himself. And his smile relaxed Acp sir and daya so much, they felt they were seeing old abhijeet coming back to them.

Abhijeet however insisted as he realized that he was indeed bored…

"sir bas thodhi der ke liye…"

Acp sir looked towards daya who was just smiling while looking towards abhijeet, acp sir too smiled looking at them and then said to abhijeet…

"theek hai tum ruko…main avinash se.." his voice trailed off but daya realizing that brought him back quickly with "sir aap rukiye main puch kar aata hun.." acp sir nodded absent mindedly.

Abhijeet was feeling more confused as till yesterday everything was fine and today all are acting so weird, even Avinash didn't come to check up on him, well nobody called him too.

Daya be back after 5 minutes only as he found avinash outside who simply gave him the allowance without asking or saying anything else.

A ward boy also came to help abhijeet but daya after seeing abhijeet's face completely denied his help with kind words.

A few minutes later DUO were roaming in the garden area outside hospital. They were moving slow as abhijeet was not well enough as his legs were still weak and also he denied for any help from daya's side, even he was irritated that daya would be accompanying him…

Abhijeet(irriated)- tum kyun aa rahe ho mere saath…

Daya(in shock)- arre…

Abhijeet(same tone)- main akele chala jaaunga daya…tum nahi…

Daya(playing)- theek hai…(while helping abhijeet in stepping down the stairs, abhijeet irritatingly snatched his arm away) main keh deta hun avinash jee se ki abhijeet toh mana kar raha hai ghumne ke liye…

Abhijeet(more irritated)- maine aisa kabh kaha?

Daya(innocently)- abhi abhi toh kaha tha tumne…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- dekho daya dimaag nahi kharab huya hai mera samjhe tum…mujhe akele jaana hai tum jaayo araam karo…

Daya(while walking side by side abhijeet in garden)- theek hai phir main keh deta hun avinash jee se abhijeet nahi mana mere saath jaane ke liye…

Abhijeet(nodding)- haan…

Daya(sad tone)- phir who tumhe bhi wapas bula lenge kyunki unhone issi shirt pe bheja hai tumhe bhi…(trying to leave) khair mujhe kya…chalta hun main..

Abhijeet(in hurry while grabbing his arm and while pulling him towards himself say in angry irritated tone)- chalo…

Daya smiled so big after that angry irritated "chalo".

Here abhijeet felt nice moving in fresh air, without any barriers, without people staring at him awkwardly, without…without… He pressed his head as felt a surge of pain, daya already looking towards him and now strictly grabbed his arm while scolding…

"mana kiya tha maine…(abhijeet looked towards him with a silent gaze, daya continued not able to recognize in which situation he was now) lekin sahab ne meri baat kahan maani hai, bas apni hi chalani hai…kal aajate hum bahar toh pedh toh nahi chale jaate, haan? (abhijeet still be silent, daya again) abh kyun chup ho haan?"

Abhijeet looked at daya with a silent gaze and softly freed his arm from his grip and then started moving ahead after a silent reply… "main…main theek hun daya.."

Daya followed him after taking a painful sigh.

They were roaming around from 5 minutes and in complete silence now, Acp sir who was looking at them from abhijeet's cabin window as it overlooked the garden felt so much sad as it was not an occasion he would cherish because both were together yet so silent.

Abhijeet was completely engrossed in roaming now, daya however was fighting within himself as he knew it was not a good moment to let abhijeet talk about those days, but may be it can be the perfect among any other moment.

He decided to give it a start….

Daya(in calm tone)- abhijeet…(abhijeet responded with… "hmmm..") wahan ke log kaise the?

Abhijeet(somewhere else)- ache the…

Daya(in same tone)- tumhare colleagues?

Abhijeet(in disturbed tone)- woh…who bhi ache the daya…

Daya(in deep tone)- aur ravi?

Abhijeet instantly turned towards daya, daya feared he had asked this one in too much hurry, but he was too willing to know…

Abhijeet's eyes radiated pain, he turned again and started walking, daya still following him…

Abhijeet started in low painful tone… "tum usske baare mein kaise jaante ho daya?"

Daya mentally slapped himself to have asked that question, here when he didn't answer for long, abhijeet looked towards him in suspicion and daya hurriedly said… "woh..avinash jee ne ek baar tumhe neend mein usska naam..tum shayad koi sapna…"

Abhijeet(in painful tone)- sapna nahi daya, ek hakikat ka rukh kar raha tha…

Daya(concerned tone)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked towards him with so much pain in his eyes, daya clearly felt that stinge of betrayal within abhijeet, abhijeet however just turned and looked down…

Daya(in loving tone)- Abhijeet abh sabh theek hai yaar…

Abhijeet(blank tone)- sach daya?

Daya(after a few minutes of silence nodding strongly)- sach Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(in painful tone)- tum abh mujhe kabhi chodh kar nahi jaaoge na daya?

Daya looked in abhijeet's eyes with so much hurt and guilt, but the pain that those eyes contained just demanded love, trust and togetherness from him. Daya without thinking for once hugged abhijeet so tightly, abhijeet remained silent but daya after a few minutes felt his shoulder turned wet from those silent tears of his buddy…

But this moment was short lived as abhijeet had not completely forgiven the man who left him all alone in between all that pain and sorrow. He pushed back daya hardly with… "tum yeh hak kho chuke ho daya…(painful tone) uss din hi kho diya tha jabh tum mujhe chodh kar chale gaye the"

Daya(still in that lovely shell)- Abhijeet…main…I am…I am sorry Abhijeet…main kya..main kya karta yaar?

Abhijeet(in angry tone)- mujhe khatam karna tumhare liye bahot asaan tha na daya?

Daya(in painful tone)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet left the area with a silent whisper near daya's ears as… "woh abhijeet toh ussi din mar gaya tha daya…"

Daya kept staring at his back and when he could merely see his figure, he whispered while wiping his tears with a calm smile… "woh abhijeet…abhi bhi zinda hai boss…tum usse aise khatam nahi karsakte ho.."

* * *

A/N

Okay since some of you wanted a DUO moment, I am trying to write duo moments now. Hope you like them, though I know I am too bad with these two!

Khair now main thing, my part of bargain remains same again, your reviews reach 35 (thori increased hai, hope you meet it) and my update will drop on Tuesday or by Wednesday max, warna wahi 2-3 weeks late. Or if you over enthusiast me with even more reviews, I may update on Friday too, a short update though…but yes I can try for it.

Chalo then now fatafat READ AND REVIEW!

Take care

Be healthy

kkkloveu


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Parii- Hawww….aisa kyun? Itna gussa iss umar mein sahi nahi hai boss tumhare liye.. ;)

Miss earth – Thank you so much Di. Credit for Duo's reactions goes to Dada though.

Fairy- dear abhijeet sir is just trying to release a part of his immense pain through these things, he is being harsh caz he's not ready to accept all that love when from 4 months he was left in complete darkness, alone and with so much hurt and guilt. I am sorry you feel bad regarding that, but it's my personal opinion regarding his behavior.

Shrestha –thank you dear…

Priya- thank you.. :)

Abc- Thank you.. :)

Honey- OMG (abhijeet style ;) ) itne saare wah mere liye, abh toh bhai mujhe ek new almirah banwani paregi apne itne saare wah wah rakhne ke liye…hahaha…chalo issme se ek wah aapke liye bhi..wah.. hahaha…chalo dear take care and always keep smiling like this only…

Srtlover- haila... ;) yes acp sir knew baaki toh boss abhi aage ke chapters paroge toh pata chalega… thank you so much

Khalsa- yes acp sir knew about avinash, I will clear all your doubts in coming chapters yaar, yahi prob aati hai aise chote chote chapters upload karne mein but main bhi kya karun..kahir thank you so much yaar

Khushi Mehta- chalo di aapne pucha toh.. :( kya karun di, itne late hojate hain updates phir sabh gussa ho jaate hain.. bass issiliye iss baar socha thodhe time pe deti hun updates…

Kanika-aapne toh meri kuch zyada hi tareef kardi hain who bhi itne badhiya shabdo mein…love you so much yaar.. hehehe…thank you

Rashi- Thank you dear.

Priya- thank you dear..

Rai-the Nightqueen- dekho boss I tried to update a bit faster, pata nahi jaldi ai bhi ya nahi..maine toh aoni taraf se fastest likha hai…

GD- I will not say whether you are wrong or right daya as I may ruin the main suspence but yes I just want you to know that now no character will be portrayed bad, guilty or negative, nobody will be shown as a bad person so you can guess what I mean, haina? I thought you are saying ki sabh buray (old hain) hahaha…daya sir died, why? Avinash ne bhi toh galti ki thin a dada then why only daya sir vanish from his life, haan? Jabh hum sabh jaante hain ki abhijeet sir will not be able to live without daya sir..he'll become a soulless body..

Artanish-thank you yaar…yaar short chap hi mil sakta hai abh itni fast updates mein..i am sorry for that but mujhe likhne ka time nahi milta haina…phir milta hai toh socho ke what to show next? Bas phir pura time gayab…still I am trying dear..thank you….

Dosti-thank you dear. And I love your name very much yaar…DOSTI..lovely user name…

Diya-thank you so much…

Krittika-thank you so much Di…yes I tried to show Duo as per all other and yours expectations too, though I still am confused how was it…

All the GUESTS, thank you so so much Guys, I love you all so much, please keep revieweing like this only, you all are so awesome! Including me! Hehehe… ;)

Guys today as I have time I just want to let you all know that this story would not have been able to reach till here if it was not for GD, Misha and KRITTIKA Di, they have given me so many suggestions regarding all, even some scenes were given to me my krittika Di, I gained courage to write because of Dada and Misha, I am so much thankful to these three to help me with this ultra silly story of mine. Thank you so so much Dada, krittika di amd Misha.

* * *

Daya silently followed abhijeet inside his room. Inside Acp sir was sitting on couch with a magazine in his hands but daya and even abhijeet could perfectly make out that he was not actually reading it rather just staring at the same page. Daya felt abhijeet's gaze on Acp sir and his slowing steps, daya quickly broke the silence to bring back acp sir and side by side divert abhijeet's mind…

Daya(a little loudly)- mujhe toh bhai abh bahot bhook lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet looked back at him with a gesture so known to daya but further he again became silent and turned back while acp sir too looked up and after seeing both of them quickly stood up with…

Acp(quickly)- woh..yeh padhte padhte bas waqt ka pata hi nahi chala…

Abhijeet looked at acp sir with a fixed gaze while acp sir tried his best to ignore those piercing eyes, he kept looking here and there unable to meet abhijeet's questions.

Daya looked at both and a sweet smile came on his face as seeing that tough attitude of abhijeet with Acp sir which even Acp sir can't deny to be afraid of, he was smiling really broad now and in that suddenly Acp sir looked towards him. Daya immediately made a straight face and coughed his laugh. Abhijeet be back with a slight jerk and after that move towards his bed and trying to sit when daya hurriedly came forward for his help when abhijeet after feeling his touch came in rash mode…

Abhijeet(rashly jerking his arm)- kya hai haan? Itni der se keh raha hun nahi chahiye tumahri madad mujhe lekin nahi, (warning) don't you dare support me daya…(fixed stare) never…(while turning back) apahij nahi hua hun abhi main.

A tear drop silently fell from those eyes which were so happy a few minutes back. Daya turned and backed up when acp sir strongly gripped him, daya turned towards him after wiping his tears but Acp sir can never miss even a glimpse of them, he patted daya's shoulder strongly and asked him to focus on abhijeet while Acp sir move forward as abhijeet indeed struggling with the bed as it was high and abhijeet's body was week because of exertion and fever.

Acp sir(softly)- abhijeet…bache…(gripping abhijeet's arm with soft grip, abhijeet tried to jerk them back but acp sir's grip was firm, he silently obeyed his instrustions now) haan dekho bas aise..aa…araam se betho..(abhijeet sat on bed with a down head while acp sir smiles looking at him)

Abhijeet(in low tone)- thank you sir…

Acp sir(lovingly)- apno ko bhi bhala koi thank you kehta hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet remained silent.

Here a nurse came in with some food items and tell after seeing questioning glances towards her as…

Nurse(forwarding food plate)- sir yeh Doctor avinash ne yahan lane ko kaha hai, ki bhi dawaiyon ka time ho raha haina…

Acp sir nodded while daya took the food plate in his hands when heard a slight murmur from abhijeet's side as…

"issne khaane ka naam liya nahi ki khana haazir, mujhse jyada toh isski khane se patti hai…"

Acp sir and daya looked looked towards each other and a beautiful smile spread across their lips as they tried to control their sweet laughter on that lovely comment.

Abhijeet looked towards them after feeling their silence and saw them with glittering eyes and smiling faces, a small smile came on his face too which he immediately hid but it didn't go unnoticed by the two men who everyday longing for this one smile from past 4 months.

Acp sir settled food for abhijeet as abhijeet taking light diet containing more nutrients and minerals while since it's already 7 in evening Acp sir and daya sir also taking some snacks with coffee.

Daya and acp sir didn't' start eating and waiting for abhijeet to take his food as he might need something in between and also they were in no mood but seeing abhijeet paying no attention to his food acp sir asked in confused tone…

Acp sir(confused)- abhijeet tum kha kyun nahi rahe ho? Kuch chahiye tumhe? Main abhi…

Abhijeet(in hurry) – nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…aap bethen…bas main…sir aap log bhi…

Daya now understood what abhijeet wanted them to do so he silently started taking his food while signaling same to acp sir who first be confused but later understood what daya doing. After both took their first bite, abhijeet too silently started taking his food making the two smile again.

After almost half an hour the three of them got freed from all. Abhijeet's focus was on his room door while Acp sir and daya looking confused regarding his that focus so acp sir put forward their query…

"Abhijeet..(looking confused) kiska wait kar rahe ho tum, haan?"

Abhijeet(undeliberately)- sir woh Doctor…(realizing) sir woh…woh Salunkhe sahab nahi aaye?

Acp sir got that abhijeet waiting for Avinash as Avinash spending so much time here since the day they have come but right now he had no answer for that query which can satisfy abhijeet so he replied with something different…

"haan woh aaj hospital ka bahot se doctors chutti per hain toh Salunkhe ne avinash ko propose kiya tha ki woh bhi madad karde toh bas dono waheen lage hua hain…"

Abhijeet nodded silently. Daya and acp sir look towards each other as both knew that what going on with abhijeet, after a silent conversation with each other, daya left the room as he knew he didn't need any explanation for leaving.

Abhijeet silently glanced towards daya as he left his room but he tried to look unconcerned.

Acp sir looked at abhijeet and then smoothly dragged his chair near him and grabbed his hand in his both secure ones with…

Acp sir(calm tone)- abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked in his eyes and saw so much love for him, but he just wanted to avoid that love now…he was not ready.

Acp sir again (softly)- abh kya mujhse nazre bhi nahi milaoge abhijeet?

Abhijeet said nothing. Acp sir gripped his hand even firmly and started something…

"jaante ho abhijeet… jabh uss din tumhe wahan...(painful tone) khoon mein lat pat zameen per gire hua dekha tha toh aisa laga tha ki bas…(teary tone) issi waqt apni jaan lelun...janta tha main ki ager tumhe kuch..kuch hojata toh main kabhi..kabhi tumhe wapas tak nahi laa pata…woh hak joh kho diya tha maine tumpar haath uthaker…(abhijeet looked towards acp sir and shaking his head trying to say something but acp sir still engaged) aur phir main khud ko kabhi maaf hi nahi kar pata…nahi jee pata main iss dard ke saath…(teasing tone for himself) jaante ho itna dard tha ki tumhe phir bhi najane kitni kashmakash ke baad tumhe wahan akela chodh aaya main…uss..uss halat mein…(tightening his grip and while looking up in abhijeet's eyes) dar gaya tha main abhijeet…bahot jyada dar gaya tha…nahi thi mujhme itni himmat ki main kuch bhi..sun..sun sakun…(looking down in extreme guilt after seeing those eyes turning teary again) kabhi kuch kaha nahi…kuch bhi bola nahi tumse maine unn dino mein…daanta bhi..kitna kuch kaha bhi hoga…lekin main janta hun abhijeet ki mera dil…(teary tone) mera dil humseha tumhe apne sine se lagane ka kartha tha…lekin kabhi..kabhi himaat hi nahi hui..laga tha mujhe ki main…main woh hak…

Abhijeet(interrupting him in low painful tone)- ek baar kehke toh dekha hota sir…(acp sir looked him in eyes, abhijeet in teary tone) maine toh har roz bas aapke ek shabd ka intezaar kiya hai…

Acp sir(guilty teary tone)- I am sorry abhijeet…(taking him in his arms) mujhe maaf kardo bache please…main…main bahot dar gaya tha…kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha tha mujhe ki main kaise…(painful tone) woh thappad mujhe bhi bahot tez laga tha mere bache…(teary low tone) bahot Tez…

Abhijeet didn't close his eyes while resting his head on acp sir's shoulder, a few tears did escape from his eyes but not enough to take away all his pain and hurt. More than himself he wanted to comfort Acp sir right now.

Both remained silent for a few minutes with acp sir continuously patting abhijeet's back though only he knew how much burden he had lift from his own heart. That guilt of slapping abhijeet in front of all the officers had been so piercing that in these 4 months he had numerous of times tried to injure his that hand or slap his own self…it had been deeply buried in his heart and he knew though that pain eased but he will never be able to forgive himself for that act.

Acp sir felt something odd so separate abhijeet and look at his face…

Acp sir(concerned)- Abhijeet! Kya baat hai, haan? Tum theek ho..kya hua hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir woh bas mera sir bahot tez dard…aah..(he clutched his head)…

Acp sir(worried)- aise kaise achanak se..(his focus shifted to medicine which they forgot about as they had to be taken after 5-10 minutes of taking food, in hurry) dawai nahi li na issiliye…ruko abhi..(he poured some water in a glass and then took our one capsule from each strip and then move to abhijeet) abhijeet..dekho theek hojayega tum…tum yeh lo chalo…(abhijeet body was in jerks but he managed to take medicines with acp sir help)

After that acp sir very softly made him lie on bed with.. "araam karo tum abhi..lete raho thodhi der abh (smile) bahot moj masti hogayi hai..(he was ruffling abhijeet's hair and pressing his head side by side to ease some pain) theek lag raha haina abh?

Abhijeet nodded feeling drowsy now with that soothing effect and his medicine contained a bit of sedatives too.

Abhijeet fell in sleep after a few minutes only while acp sir kept ruffling his hair for some more time and after confirning his sleep lovingly kissed his forehead and after few more minutes after being completely satisfied from his side left the room after informing a nurse.

* * *

A/N

I know a bit "nothing chapter" but the story's moving..don't worry guys..

I just wanted to show some convo between abhijeet and acp sir so added it, i hope you liked it?

Only some chapters are left now guys, may be 3-4 max so now just buckle your seat as i am gonna demand maximum reviews now...

In next chapter all the suspenses of the story would be revealed, I mean almost all... ;)

The condition remains same, as soon as you give me 30 reviews, as soon as that I will update.

And yes let me remind you that you didn't reach 35 reviews in last chapter so I may need 40 reviews this time to update on Thursday!

So ready, get set GO!

Take care guys

Always be healthy and happy

Keep smiling

Kkkloveu


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N_

_Himani Cid and Lady Meringue, _you two girls are really gonna spoil me with so much praise of yours, though I know I am quite worth it *wink* , I really love you both so much girls, you two are the awesomest writers and reviewers and friends. You both know I mean it, I mean it from my heart and it's not just because of your reviews. You both really are amazing. You two must be thinking that why am I addressing you both together, right? That is because you both are very special and indeed hold a different place in my heart, a good place of course. Now I don't have enough time to write to you both same things so I decided to address you both together. And I'll be waiting for that moment when you two write together or when we trio write together amazing girls, ;).

Rukmani\- Di it's really okay and don't worry I'll write what I think is right. Regarding this comparison between two, it's always there di and it's natural. How much a writer may pretend that he or she considers both same but it's not entirely possible, there always comes this partial moment when the writer has different thoughts regarding same situations where just the role reversal is taking place. And that goes with me too Di, infact with every writer, I'll not name anyone because I know you too are aware of them so it's better if we can just try and limit this partiality or rather just portray what we like to do, isn't it? Thank you so much di, and you can call me Riya too di.

Jyoti\- hmmm…Di basically in this case I don't know what will satisfy readers more so I will just write what I feel now, I have somethings in my brain I'll just try to go with them. Regarding abhijeet expressing himself, it's difficult for him Di, it has always been and you know it well, haina? Not in front of team but yes a little in acp sir's or daya's front may be…thank you so much for your suggestion di, I am feeling happy that now you all feel comfortable enough to express your true views regarding this story.

GD\- Dada though I have tried to answer a few things of your views in this chapter but I agree that in this case we have far different views like we had during painful moment itself. Yes I confess even I felt I was deviated from my characters but I can't do anything with that now so I am just trying to make it right you see, dada honestly you may feel bad and I am really sorry, but I agree with rukmani's di's review here, if you have read it. She is somewhat right dada and I know it's natural, even I am partial towards abhijeet sir and you even everyone else knows it. Dada you know na how much I loved your story DNA, I loved it because I liked daya sir's reaction, I loved it because I felt you first time did justice with abhijeet sir emotions too, but dada in end what you did? I am not comparing my work with yours because I am not as good, as experienced as mature as you, but somewhere I too realize what a pinch In relations mean. I hope you didn't feel bad dada, I am very sorry, really very sorry if I have hurt you anyhow. And dada you have full right to express your opinions with me and you have full right on my story as much as I do, and I'll be always there to reply your any query, share my own views with you because you have always helped me improve dada. Thank you so much.

Dreamygirl\- welcome back di and you don't know how much I missed you, sach main har baar update ke baad sochti thi ki dreamygirl di ka bhi review aayega aur aaj finally! Chalo der aaye drust aaye.. *wink* thank you so much as always di.

Pari\- yeh kissne keh diya ki pari choti hai?

Miss earth\- di aap karo dada ki hi tareef phir main dekhungi ki update kaun deta hai? *challenging*

Khushi Mehta\- I am fine di, how's you? Guru nanak jayanti celebrate kar rahe ho?

Krittika di, artanish, loveabhi, jyoti, priya, madhu, shreshta, rukmani, and to all dear guests, thank you so so much guys. Keep reviewing like this and I'll keep updating early.. *wink*

* * *

Acp sir moved out of the room silently and after informing a nurse to call who already informed acp sir regarding he being in canteen area move forward, he knew where he'll find him.

He came out of the hospital main door and saw them sitting on the bench present in garden, it was completely dark outside. Acp sir look at both their figures and closing his eyes took a deep sigh and move forward.

Reaching there he knew that both of them were just sitting there, they were not talking and not doing anything, just sitting in an understanding silence is all that one requires sometimes. But acp sir knew that if he needed to tell the truth to Avinash and as well as daya, it had to be now. He stated silently…

"Daya, (daya looked back towards him), Avina…"

Avinash(interrupting while getting up)- mujhe jana hoga…ek zaruri kaam…

Acp sir grabbing his arm softly… "kya usse zaroori bhi koi kaam hai avinash?"

Avinash(smiling calmly)- nahi sir…kabhi nahi tha…(silently) lekin aapne majboor ker diya mujhe…

Acp(pleading tone)- avinash please..tum ek baar meri baat toh sunne ki koshish karo…main…

Avinash(same tone)- mujhe chalna hoga sir abh…excuse me…

Avinash softly freed himself and left the place. Acp sir looked at his back in so many tears and guilt when daya ask…

"sir abhijeet?"

Acp sir(looking towards daya)- woh so raha hai daya…salunkhe hai usske paas…

There was an awkward silence between the two when acp sir unable to bear this silence anymore started in low tone…

"tumhe mujhse koi sawal nahi daya?"

Daya(low tone)- avinash jee ne mujhe sabh bata diya hai sir…

Acp sir(in guilt)- daya tum toh ek baar meri baat sunlo please?

Daya(in some other world)- sir aapko lagta hai Abhi kabhi bhi woh sabh bhul paayega? (acp sir confused) woh dard joh humne usse kahi na kahi jaan ker de diya…woh takleef...(teary tone) woh…woh nahi bhul paayega sir…kabhi nahi…

Acp sir looked towards daya's face and then moved towards him and said in soft tone…

Acp sir(soft tone)- usse unn sabh se hi toh bahar nikalna haina daya hume? Agar tum aise haar maan jayoge toh…

Daya(same tone)- nahi sir main haar nahi maan raha hun…bas dar rahan hun sir…dar rahan hun ki kaheen sachmein humne apne Abhijeet ko kho toh nahi diya sir?

Acp sir(after a few minutes of silence)- nahi daya aisa…

Daya(low distant tone)- woh badla toh nahi hai sir…usska dil abhi bhi wahi hai…magar abh shayad humara rishta hi itna badal gaya hai ki hum shayad kuch…

Acp sir(strong tone)- jabh usska dil waheen hain daya toh rishta kahan se badla hai, haan? Rishte humne dil se banaye hain daya aur dil se bane rishte tutte nahi hain bas ruth jaate hain...aur unhe manana humara farz hai daya chahe galti kissi se bhi hui ho…abhijeet bhi humse naraz hai daya…jaanta hun main ki woh dard hai abhi bhi usske andar…woh baate..woh sabh abhi bhi ussi chubhti hain…magar hume hi usse isse bahar laana haina daya?

Daya(low tone)- magar abh toh woh mera sahara bhi nahi chahta sir?

Acp sir(smiley tone)- kya aaj tak chaha hai ussne tumhara sahara daya? Kya kaha hai ussne tumse ki daya mujhe zaroorat hai tumhari, nahi na (daya nodded silently) phir kyun tum usski inn baton ko dil se laga lete ho…(softly grabbing his hand) daya abhijeet naraaz hai humse aur usse hak bhi hai…hume usse manana hai bache…usse waapas apni zindagi mein lana hai…(deep tone) aur abh toh ek nayi zindagi mein bhi…haina?

Daya(nodding and while looking towards acp sir)- abhijeet mujhe maaf kar paayega na sir?

Acp sir(lovingly)- abh yeh toh depend karta hai ki tum usse kaise manta ho?

Daya(smiling softly, in teary tone)- usske dil mein se bas woh sabh nikal jaaye sir…aur kuch nahi chahiye mujhe…kuch nahi…

Acp sir(softly)- aur tum jaante hona daya ki yeh tumhe hi karna hai?

Daya looked towards acp sir silently and then said in hesitant tone…

"koi aur bhi hai sir joh shayad hum sabh se behtar tareeke se abhijeet ke dil ki baat jaan le…"

Acp sir(silently)- Avinash…

Both looked towards each other, both knew where they were standing at this point, both knew that they all had just one goal to bring abhijeet back, but now they had one other decision to make too.

Daya(silently to acp sir)- kya karenge hum sir?

Acp sir after few minutes… "main phirse avinash se usska bhai nahi cheen sakunga daya…avinash mein hain himmat magar mujhme nahi…"

Daya(silently)- aur abhijeet sir?

Acp sir looked towards daya and replied in staright tone… "aur tum daya?"

Daya(smiling softly)- mujhe sirf ABHI ki khushi chahiye sir abh…kuch bhi ho bas who khush rahe…dard…takleef se bahot dur…

Acp sir(closing his eyes)- yeh faisla abh abhijeet ka hi hoga daya…sirf usska…

Daya(whispering)- yeh faisla bas use aur todh na de sir…aur nahi sahe paayega woh…

There was complete silence between the two as both knew that they needed this silence to clear their thoughts, their feelings.

Daya however broke the silence with…

"kya hua tha sir 20 saal pehle? Aapne kabhi mujhe…avinash jee ke baaremein kyon nahi bataya?"

Acp sir took a deep sigh and started something which was now buried deep in his memory lane…

"daya 20 saal pehle jabh abhijeet poliice ki training le raha tha humne kuch aise hi bachon ko select kiya tha CID ki special training ke liye, hume kiss eke naam waghera nahi baataye jaate the daya taaki koi partiality na ho, unn bachon mein se ek abhijeet bhi tha, inn bachon ko humne Mumbai mein bhi training deni thi lekin abhijeet ne mana kar diya, maine usse baat ki toh pata chala ki woh pramod ka beta hai…pramod mere ACP reh chuke the daya…main avinash se toh contact mein tha per abhijeet ka kabhi maloom hi nahi huya…khair maine avinash se baat ki toh voh tayaar tha magar ussne iss bare mein abhijeet ko kuch bhi batane se inkaar kar diya…maine nahi bataya abhijeet ko ki woh haan kar chukka hai…"

"Kyunki main uss samaye delhi mein hi tha main avinash ke ghar chala gaya…itna waqt hogaya tha unn sabh se mile hua, pramod ki maut ke baad kabhi hum mile hi nahi…tumhe yaad hai daya avinash ne tumhe kya bataya tha (daya nodded) woh thappar shayad avinash ko kaheen zyada tez laga tha daya…phir achanak se apne bhai se dur hojana…woh dard sabh kuch…avinash ko attack aaya tha…main usse hospital le gaya toh wahan doctors ne bataya ki…(heavy tone) ki avinash ko brain tumour hai…"

Daya(silently)-issiliye unhone abhijeet ko aur apni maa ko apne aap se dur ker diya?

Acp sir(nodding)- avinash bhi ek doctor hai daya…woh jaanta tha kitne kam chances the usske survival ke…aur woh yeh bhi janta tha ki ager usse kuch hogaya toh sahyad abhijeet bhi waheen bikhar jata…issiliye ussne apne aap hi sabh kuch khud sambhalne ka faisla le liya…

Daya(confused)- phir avinash jee theek hone ke baad bhi kyun nahi aaye abhi se milne?

Acp sir(silently)- avinash ne abhijeet ki saari zimmedari mujhe dedi…usse kuch bhi batane se mana ker diya…main bhi maan gaya daya…aur kya kerta main…avinash ke basic ilaaj mein hi itne saal lag gaye daya…3 saal woh akele ladhta raha sirf iss umeed mein ki woh ek din apne bhai se phir milega…(tears fell down from his eyes) usski last surgery kharab hogayi daya…mujhe bas itna hi pata chala…main ek mission ke beech tha aage kuch information hi nahi aayi…humara mission 6 mahine baad khatam huya toh maine sabse pehle aakar avinash ka pata kiya hospital se…(more tears feel down his eyes) unlogo ne mujhe bataya ki avinash...avinash bach gaya tha…(daya smile in tears) magar usske further ilaaj ke liye usse London jaana padha…maine bahot koshish ki daya magar avinash mila hi nahi…hospital ke staff ne bhi batya ki avinash ki halat bahot kharab thi…avinash ke ek do dost jinka unhe pata tha unse contact karke hi avinash ko woh log leke gaye the…magar usske aage kuch aur pata nahi chala…avinash ne apna naam tak wahan ke hospitals mein change karwa liya tha kyunki woh jaanta tha abhijeet ki sharpness ka…phir abhijeet…ke saath woh haadsa daya…abhijeet sabh bhul gaya…phir inki maa ji bhi…itne saal beetne ke baad jabh avinash ka kuch pata hi nahi chala mujhe apne kissi bhi source se toh maine…(teary tone) main kya karta daya…har cheez try ki lekin kuch haath nahi laga…avinash ki photographs tak wahan ki police mein circulate hui thi magar kuch haath hi nahi aaya kabhi…kuch bhi…

* * *

A/N

So this chapter is over and now the wait for another chapter begins.

And now I am sorry guys but you'll have to wait a little longer shayad se, I am busy next whole week as I have many tests and projects lined up. So I may be late. Hope you all will cooperate.

Thank you so much all

Take care be happy and healthy

kkkloveu


	13. Chapter 13

Both broke out of their trance as daya's mobile ringing, he picked it up in tension after seeing Avinash's name flashing on screen.

Avinash(silently before daya say anything)- daya tum log mere cabin mein aajao abhi...thodhi der ke liye…. maine Salunkhe sir ko bhi bula liya hai…abhijeet ki reports aagayi hain…"

Daya nodded and kept the phone down.

Acp sir looking towards him in tense phase as knew it was avinash's call… "kya hua daya? Sabh theek hai..abhijeet?"

Daya(tensed)- sir Avinash jee ne hume bulaya hai abhi…salunkhe sir bhi wahi hain…abhijeet ki reports aagayi hain…"

Acp sir nodded and stood up with daya and both moved inside hospital towards avinash's cabin.

They enetered in and saw Doctor Salunkhe already present there, both looked towards avinash who completely avoided any eye contact with the two, sighing acp sir sat down on the chair beside Salunkhe sir while daya remained in standing position. Avinash after seeing them started…

"sir abhijeet ki reports kaafi normal hain…waise bhi hume koi injury ya phir kissi aur physical problem ki chinta toh thi hi nahi but still kyunki abhijeet uss samaye bahot weak tha aur usska shoulder itna jyada wounded tha ki maine abhijeet ke overall tests karwaye the…(the three gazes fixed on him, avinash felt them smile so warmly but he focused trying not to smile embarrassingly) khair results bahot normal hain…bas ussi shoulder injury ki thodhi chinta thi but abh proper healing ke baad, it's fine...yahan tak ki abhijeet abh chalne phirne bhi laga hai sahi se…toh paralyze hone ki bhi baat khatam hoti hai sir…(worried tone) but sir usske sir pe ek injury hai joh thodhi problems create kar rahi hai..though it's not deep but kyunki head injuries ke hum regular reports le sakte hain toh we are well aware ki uss jagah pe abhijeet ke brain mein halki si swelling hai which is not healing…ussi ki wajah se woh itne frequent headaches aur unconscious state mein jana face kar raha hai(taking a sigh) baat waheen aake ruk jaati hai sir…make him relax, woh joh karna chahe kare but relax rahe…(relaxed tone) ayways sir (cold tone now while facing the three) it's really not my problem aymore I have done my work…(acp sir looked him in pain) abh aap log abhijeet ko le jaa sakte hain sir, meri taraf se aap logon ko puri allowance hai…(to acp sir in staright tone) aap toh puch bhi rahe the na sir…(fixed gaze) you can take him now sir…(to Salunkhe sir) it's better sir that he's treated in his own city…baadmein kuch complications…

Acp sir(interrupting in cold tone)- avinash…

Avinash(formal tone)- yes sir…

Acp sir(looking in his eyes)- kyun kar rahe ho aisa tum?

Avinash(cold look)- I have done my duty sir…(fixed stare) abhijeet is yours…

Acp sir(staright tone now)- bhai hai woh tumhara avinash…

Avinash(cold tone)- he's not my brother sir…

Acp sir(in painful tone)- avinash…

Salunkhe sir(soft tone)- avinash bache…please ak baar humari baat…

Avinash(calm tone)- sir abhijeet abh bilkul theek hai…aap log usse le jaa sakte hain…

Acp sir(ordering tone)- woh bina sachai jaane yahan se nahi jaayega avinash…yeh faisla usska hai….

Avinash(irritated tone)- you are not going to tell him all this sir…

Daya(softly)- avinash jee…(avinash looked towards him, daya in soft tone again) abhijeet ko yeh jaane ka hak hai ki usska ek bhai hai…

Avinash(convincing tone)- usska ek hi bhai hai daya…aur woh tum ho…

Daya(calmly)- mere alawa bhi usska ek bhai hai jisse janna bhi abhijeet ke liye jaroori hai...(softly) kya woh phirse uss bade bhai ka pyaar deserve nahi karta?

Avinash(slowing down)- woh bada bhai usse deserve nahi karta hai daya…(closing his eyes) beech sadak pe chod aaya tha main usse…

Acp sir(softly)- usske bhale ke liye hi na…

Avinash(teary tone)- dard toh lekin maine bahot de diya tha na usse…(after few minutes in strong tone after opening his eyes) mujhe apni zindagi aise hi pasand hai sir..(teasing tone) kissi ne mujhe akele chodh dene ka faisla kiya tha toh wahi sahi…

Acp sir(softly after seeing avinash lower down)- maine bahot koshish ki thi avinash tumhe dhundhne ki..(avinash smiled sarcastically, acp sir ignored) london mein bhi…(avinash shockingly look towards him, acp sir silently) apne har jaane wale se baat ki…apne informers se pata kiya…tumhare photos circulate karwaye wahan maine avinash lekin kabhi kuch pata hi nahi chala…(earnest tone) batao main kya karta, haan? Phir abhijeet ke saath woh haadsa…tum mille hi nahi avinash…aaye bhi nahi…main…

Avinash(extremely low tone)- main india mein hi tha sir(acp sir looked him in shock)…issi hospital mein…coma mein…

Acp sir(shocked)- lekin…mujhe..avinash unn logon ne..ki tum London…tum coma mein…

Avinash(teary tone)- sir main London 3 mahino ke liye hi gaya tha...lekin wahan ek surgery ke baad main..(painful tone) main coma mein chala gaya…(three looked at him in extreme pain) mera ek dost mujhe iss hospital mein le aaya kyunki who yaheen kaam karta tha…ussne kissi ko bataya nahi kyunki maine usse promise liya tha apni surgery se pehle ki agar mujhe kuch bhi hua toh woh chup hojayega…(silently) mere saare records…(he closed his eyes in extreme pain as few tears slipped down his eyes, acp sir got up from his chair and moving forward wrapped avinash in his arms, avinash in low tone) I am sorry sir…I am sorry…main itne saal…(painful tone) galti humesha se maine hi ki…

Acp sir(soothingly)- nahi avinash…

Before acp sir can continue further they heard something from outside so now all four in alert mode move out of avinash's cabin. They opened the door and a big shock welcomed them as so many broken glass pieces lying on floor in their front, the four turn their heads sideways and their eyes met with abhijeet's weak figure who was now standing with the help of a cabinet and was going to fall on cold floor at any moment...

Daya and avinash immediately moved forward and held abhijeet tightly from his arms. Abhijeet completely lost his remaining strength and lose himself, daya and avinash sat down on floor with abhijeet while doctor Salunkhe in hurry called for stretcher...

Abhijeet's eyes met with avinash's who was looking so tense and worried, his eyes were wet, abhijeet looked in those eyes as some words echoed in his ears as…

_"__bhai hai woh tumhara avinash…"_

Abhijeet slowly closed his eyes despite the eager calls of his best buddy and his….older brother.

.

.

Avinash was sitting silently beside abhijeet's sleeping figure, his both hands holding his younger brother's hand tightly and firmly. His eyes were fixed on that face…

_"__apna khyaal rakhna aap bhaiya…main badha hoke aaunga…"_

Avinash closed his eyes in extreme pain as few tears slipped down, he whispered… "na main laut paya aur naahi tum kabhi mere paas wapas aa paaye abhijeet...(opening his eyes and while looking at abhijeet's sleeping face) yeh zindagi bhi kitni ajeeb hoti haina ABHI…bees saal pehle maine aapko apne aap se dur kiya tha ki kabhi aap mujhe aise sote hua na dekho…(smiling painfully) lekin dekho aaj main aapko aise…(he closed his eyes again with a down head)

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, avinash without turning back said… "issiliye nahi batana chahta tha main isse yeh sachchai daya…jaanta tha main ki yeh..kabhi bhi…(his voice choked)"

Daya silently sat on his knees beside avinash and started in low tone… "jaante hain avinash ji…maine kabhi apni zindagi mein koi rishta nahi dekha…maa ka pyaar kya hota hai kabhi bhi mehsoos nahi kiya…(avinash turned towards daya) usske baad kabhi shayad chaha bhi nahi…bas yeh khwaish thi ki koi mujhe kabhi ek bache ki tarah treat kare…jeena chahta tha main apna bachpan jaise sabh jeete hain…(avinash's whole focus was daya's smiling face) najane puri zindagi mein kitne dost banaye…yaar bhai sabh the magar kabhi kissi ne woh khwaish puri hi nahi ki…(daya's smile turned so lively) jabh Cid mein aaya tabh jaake thodhi zindagi mili thi mujhe…(lovingly) acp sir, salukhe sir, freddy aur ek woh banda jissne apni khamoshi se hi najane kitna kuch keh diya mujhse…(avinash turned his face towards abhijeet, daya continued in that lovely tone) kabhi kuch kehta nahi tha…bas kuch lafz…jyada der raat tak kaam karun toh mera computer switch off kar jana…ek bar choti si chot lag gayi thi… "laao main karta hun"…kabhi kissi ne aaj tak yeh kaha hi nahi tha…main pata nahi kab usska aadi hogaya…unke bolne par khata…jabh woh bolte chal deta…bachpan jeene laga tha main apna…kissi ke peche chalne ka mauka mil gaya tha mujhe…(looking towards abhijeet in small laugh) idol bana liya tha maine isse apna…kabhi pata hi nahi tha ki ek rishta bana rahan hun.."

Avinash looking towards daya's lovely smile, his wet eyes, he looked towards his brother in small smile…

Daya continued now in sad tone… "phir woh hadsa...(low tone) maine apne aapko zimmedar maan liya…lekin issne kabhi kuch nahi kaha…gussa huya toh apne aap se…takleef bhi apne andar hi daba li..maine bhi dhaan liya tha ki kuch bhi hojaye isse toh wapas laake rahunga…(in smile) najane kitna daanta issne mujhe…lekin main hila hi nahi…achi lagne lagi thi woh daant mujhe…kabhi kissi ne bachpan mein daanta hi nahi tha…(sad smile) ek din issne mujhe pakad ke mujhse puch liya ki kya main sachme apni maa ka qatil hun? Uss din shayad uss takleef ka andaza bhi hogaya…main kya karta…woh takleef mere andar bhi bas gayi aur maine isse gale laga liya…(lovingly) issne kuch bhi nahi kaha 2-3 minute toh lekin phir (laughing softly) kehne lage ki acha acha ro nahi..meri shirt gili hojayegi…"

Avinash's lovely soft laugh filled the air…acp sir who was standing on door listening to all smiled softly after seeing that and closed the door silently while daya winked towards avinash after sensing that avinash sensed that somebody was there…

Daya(in smile)- aapne bhi cid mein hona tha….

Avinash(soft laugh)- taaki aise kaam kar sakun?

Daya embarrassed. Avinash looked his shy smile and said… "tum bahot pyaare ho daya.."

Daya(instantly)- thank you…

Avinash in laugh shook his head and again his attention got shifted towards abhijeet. He asked daya in low tone…

"roya nahi na yeh kabhi?"

Daya(whispered)- nahi..

Avinash(in painful tone)- uss din bhi nahi roya tha…(in teary tone to daya) bahot jyada dard de diya na maine isse daya…

Daya(nodding in no)- nahi avinash jee…dard aapne nahi diya tha…dard toh kismet ne diya tha…(avinash looked towards daya) aur maine bhi..(daya's eyes were fixed on abhijeet)…ek aisa dard joh shayad abh kabhi humare rishte se nahi jaayega…sabh kuch khatam kar diya maine avinash jee sabh kuch…(teary tone) main kabhi apne bhai ko wapas…

Avinash kept a firm hand on his shoulder and said in soothing tone… "jaante ho daya zindagi mein har roz hum najane kitni galtiyan karte hain? Har roz apno ko anjane mein kitna dard de dete hain? Lekin daya janate ho wahi apne har roz yeh kaamna bhi karte hain ki chahe kuch bhi ho…hum unhe manayeige zaroor..(daya down his head, avinash lovingly) yeh joh wish hoti haina daya aakhri waqt tak bani rehti hai…aur jabh woh apna der se manane aata haina toh bahot gussa aata hai…dard hota hai…magar isska matlab yeh nahi hota ki woh chahte hi nahi ki hum unhe manaye…isska yeh matlab nahi ki unhe humari jaroorat nahi…matlab bas itna hai daya ki (touching daya's cheek softly) woh hum par apna hak samajhte hain…jaante hainki woh thodha bhav khayenge toh hume bhi der se aane ki punishment milegi…woh jaante haiki jitna dard unhone saha utna humne bhi saha magar bas gussa hota hai…ek aisi narazgi hoti hai joh hume yeh ahsas dilate haiki hum unnki life mein abh bhi bahot important hain…galtiyan kabhi zindagi bhar saath nahi chalti hain daya…rishte zaroor chalte hain…aur jaante ho jabh rishte inn takleefo ko paar karke ubherte haina toh aur mazboot hojate hain…

* * *

A/N

Thak you to all the reviewers…

Please read and review this also guys… 2nd last chapter of this story…

Next chapter or last chapter will come next week..please read and review.

Thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

I am sorry guys for this extremely late update but i wanted to complete the story and then update next, but you know this schedule with schools never fits in correctly, i am towards the end but this is certainly not all of it, i have written something more but you see it was too long so i decided to post a little part to make an update today. and Thank you all the reviewers...will reply to all individually in next and probably the last chapter of the story.

* * *

After loosing his mother because of his own mistake he had wished he had no more relations left, he had wished them to not to find him, he was afraid of facing them or may be facing his own self, he was afraid of seeing them turning back on him and he was glad that he was alone now. He was glad that he had no one to answer to that why he killed his own mother?

But this new revelation of him having an older brother made him feel guilty, made him feel accountable and vulnerable, it made him feel that he was once again trapped in that dream which still haunted his nights. He felt he was once again trapped in the words of that mother who had had been in immense pain seeing her son stepping away from her…

_"__abhijeet beta..maa hun main teri.."_

Opening his eyes with a jerk and with his breathing turning heavy, he tried to take in this entire situation. He looked around his room feeling an urge to immediately run away from all this. He was afraid of facing anyone now, but he stayed where he was knowing well that he was in no condition to move as he clearly felt his heavy head. He just closed his eyes silently once again…

_"__bhai hai woh tumhara avinash…"_

_"__he's not my brother sir.."_

_"__abhijeet ko yeh jaane ka hak hai ki usska ek bhai hai…"_

_"__beech sadak pe chod aaya tha main usse…"_

_"__main india mein hi tha sir…..issi hospital mein…coma mein…"_

"itna mat socho abhi…relax raho.." someone whom he now knew well brought him back from his thoughts…

Avinash(continued)- jyada stress mat lo abhi.. kuch din bahot relaxed rehena hai…(keenly) bhul jaao kuch hua tha…

Abhijeet was just looking at him, avinash continued with his work, checking abhijeet's pulse, heart rate, B.P, drips and other machines. After completing his work he was leaving when heard something…

Abhijeet(silently with down head)- i..i am sorry..(his tone turned shaky) main…maa ko nahi..main…(low tone) mujhe sachmein kuch bhi yaad nahi tha…main kya..

Avinash(calmly while turning back)- kya sachmein yeh safai dene ki jaroorat hai tumhe?

Abhijeet didn't answer. Avinash in soft tone…

"bhai ka farz nahi nibha paya main…lekin itna bhi bura nahi hun..." he left the room saying this, abhijeet after his departure look at the door as a tear silently slipped down his eyes, he just closed his eyes once again lying in same position and after a few minutes whisper within himself…  
"main bhi kabhi apne waadein…apne farz nahi nibha paya…" he closed his eyes "aapki to majburi thi..per mein.."

he was feeling restless but the medicines is taking him to the world of sleep...and he loses himself in those effects..he need to go away frm all this…

Avinash had become quite, he followed his routine and right now was once again preparing for abhijeet's discharge, he wanted to make it as soon as possible, he knew the later it got the more painful it will be for all of them, he was strong but not enough to lose his brother once again after being so close. Daya entered inside his cabin taking his permission and started in low tone…

"ek baar usse baat toh karein?"

Avinash looked up at daya and took a sigh, he again looked down to his file with… "keh toh chukka hun main ki nahi karni hai baat mujhe…(low tone) 2 din mein discharge mill jaayega usse...tum log bhi tayaari karlo, main usske liye joh bhi precautions lene hai bata dunga.."

Daya(staright tone as he was much irritated with this conversation now)- itni chinta hai toh ek baar baat hi karlein usse…

Avinash(tired tone)- daya hum pehle bhi yeh baat kar chuke hain, infact hum kalse yeh baat 3 baar kar chuke hain…

Daya(convincing tone)- ek baar…

Avinash(tiredly)- daya please…main…(low tone) main usse kya baat karunga? Kya bataunga usse ki kyun nahi tha main usske saath jabh usse meri zarurat thi…(deep tone) mujhe toh andaza bhi nahi tha ki woh maa ko lekar itni badhi guilt mein hoga abhi tak…

Daya(meaning ful tone)- aur aap usski yeh guilt aur badha rahein hain…

Avinash looked at him in shock..

Daya(continued)- kya aisa nahi lagega usse jabh aap usse baat karne ki bhi koshish nahi karenge?

Avinash(sighing)- abh itna bhudhu toh nahi hoga woh…

Daya(in small smile listening that word)- pata nahi…

Avinash(unintentionally)- tum mere bhai ko budhu keh rahe ho…(he realized what he said so down his head with) mera matlab…

Daya had a broad smile on his face, he starts leaving the cabin with… "matlab mujhe bhi pata hai avinash jee.."

Avinash sat silently at his desk staring the file in his front without any luck. He was tired of this now, he wanted his brother but he knew he'll be ruining too many lives, he knew his brother may not accept him and moreover he was afraid of those questions…of all those questions his brother may put forward to him. Closing the file he kept his head back on head rest feeling that now he needed a day off.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around himself, he caught the glimpse of that silent figure beside him…

"doctor avinash.."

Avinash looked towards him and getting up started with his usual check ups, abhijeet asked in low tone…

"mujhe bethna hai…"

Avinash nodded and helped him sit up and asked in low tone… "kaisa lag raha hai abh?"

Abhijeet nodded slightily. He was silent for few minutes and then asked again… "baaki sabh kahan hain?"

Avinash(engrossed with his work)- ghar gaye hua hain mere…(fixing his gaze on him) samaan waghera pack kerne ke liye aur jaane ki tayaari ke liye…(deep tone) kal discharge hojaoge tum…

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and asked undeliberately… "kal kyun? (checking himself ) mera matlab…woh waise toh itne din aur abh…"

Avinash(cold tone)- kitne din intezaar karenge tumhari maafi ka, haan?

Abhijeet(low tone)- kya maine nahi kiya intezaar?

Avinash(calmly)- toh abh tum unse badla loge?

Abhijeet looked at him silently and turn his head down.

Avinash sat beside him and started in soft tone… "jaanta hun main ki apne saare hak kho chukka hun tum per se…lekin shayad aaj bhi agar main kuch khena chahun toh tum mujhe mauka doge, haina? (abhijeet nodded quietly, avinash continued) naraazgi kiss per hai tumhe?

Abhijeet(low tone)- daya per…

Avinash(softly)- aur woh kyun?

Abhijeet(same tone)- woh…woh mujhe akela chodh kar chala gaya tha…(looking at avinash) mujhse baat nahi karta…gussa ker leta…maar leta…magar mujhe aise akele nahi chodh kar jata…

Avinash(softly)- tumhe lagta hai ussi khushi mili thi yeh sabh karke, haan?

Abhijeet shook his head in no, he knew his buddy was not happy with all that either but then why he didn't return back to him? Abhijeet asked in low tone… "dukh tha, takleef thi toh aaya kyun nahi wapas?"

Avinash(smiling softly)- ussi wajah se jiss wajah se tum usse dur rehna chahte ho…(abhijeet looked at him in eyes, avinash continued in his soft soothing tone) woh nahi aaya kyunki woh bhi dard mein tha…usse laga woh tumhe aur chot na pahocha dein apne dard aur takleef mein…kya yeh soch lagat thi?

Abhijeet nodding… "mujhe takleef usske dur rehne se jyada hui…(low tone) mujhe akele chodh dene se…"

Avinash(deep tone)- toh tum kya kar rahe ho? (abhijeet looked at him) dur jaa rahe ho unse, takleef de rahe ho, kissliye? Taaki woh log khush reh sake? (softly) unnki khushi tumse hai abhijeet…

A tear slipped down his eyes, he was again feeling that pain inside him…he whispered in extremely low tone…

"main kabhi unhe maaf nahi kar paaunga…woh sabh dard…takleef…woh ghutan…mera unn sabka intezaar karna (extremely low tone) daya ka mujhe thappar marna…(his eyes were wet) main yeh sabh nahi bhul sakta…"

Avinash(taking a sigh)- ek baar koshish toh karke dekho…(lovingly) rishte bahot khoobsoorat hote hain abhijeet…tum agar unnke liye jeete hona toh tum unnke bina bhi nahi jee sakte…(softly) ek mauka do unn sabh ko…khud bhi apni galati sudharo aur unhe bhi yeh karne do…kamse kam iss ek koshish ko na karne ki guilt toh nahi rahegi tum sabh mein…"

Abhijeet(low tone)- koshish toh sabh kar rahe hai na…(painful tone) magar yeh dil abh unn koshisho se sirf tutta hi hai…(while looking at avinash) rishte main manta hun ki bahot khoobsoorat hote hain magar kabhi kabhi kuch galtiyon ko sudharne mein shayad bahot waqt lag jaata hai…mujhe bas wohi waqt chahiye…balki shayad sabhko hi chahiye.."

Avinash(sighing)- tum kuch aur bhi na kho do abhijeet…faisle bahot soch samajhkar liye jaate hain…(low tone) kuch faisle aapki zindagi badal ker rakh dete hain…

Abhijeet(looking down)- aur aisa hi ek faisla maine bhi liya tha…

Avinash looked at abhijeet in pain, may be they all had somewhere in their lives had done such mistakes that had pulled them all apart…at this moment avinash really wished he could take his brother in his arms but he controlled himself…

Avinash(soothingly)- nahi abhijeet…tumne…

Abhijeet(continued in same tone)- maine ek jaan li hai...(painful tone) daya ki behen ki jaan…bahot bharosa tha daya ko mujhpar..ussne sirf meri hi wajah se usse…lekin maine sabh kuch…(teary tone) sabh kuch tor diya maine…naina ke saath joh bhi kuch huya…main jaanta hun meri hi galti thi who sabh…tha main guilt mein…(looking at avinash, trying to find the only answer he really needed) dard tha mujhe…tayaar tha main har sajah ke liye…lekin ussne mujhse kaha hi nahi..bas chala gaya mujhe chod kar…maine akele saha woh sabh…woh mujhe wahan bhi lene nahi aaya, kyun? Kya maine mana kiya tha usse? Thek hai dard tha usse…lekin mujhme bhi toh takleef thi na… ek baar keh hi deta ki abhijeet mujhe waqt chahiye…main khud nikal jaata…lekin ussne toh kuch bhi nahi..(avinash's eyes were filled with tears, abhijeet looked at him and asked something else now) maa ne bhi aisa hi kiya tha…(avinash in pain looked at him) kyun? Kya main itna bura tha ki kissi ki baat nahi sunta? Who mujhe ek chata lagake keh deti ki main hi teri maa hun...(extremely painful tone) main mana toh nahi karta na…lekin..woh..woh…toh mujhe…mujhe..chod kar hi..(his words breaking, his breathing became heavy, avinash lived that painful moment of his younger brother's life) mujhe bas khoon ke ilawa kuch dikha hi nahi…har taraf bas khoon…aur…aur unnki woh aawaz joh sirf apne bete se ek guhar laga rahi thi…(he closed his eyes feeling extreme pain in his head now) ki…woh…who apni maa ko…apni maa ko pehchaan le…(avinash hugged him tightly, abhijeet was in some other world now, avinash tried to bring him back but) daya ne bhi wahi kiya…main naraaz nahi hota…kabhi nahi…lekin usska woh aise chale jaana mujhe dard mein chod gaya…phir bhi maine intezaar kiya…(his voice became muffled as he now started crying) jaise..jaise maa ka kiya tha…operation theatre ke bahar…"

Avinash's tears went unnoticed inside his younger brother's hair while his shirt turning wet because of his that brother's tears only, he first time in these years felt the pain that his brother went through when he himself witnessed the death of a lady who died in shock because of him. Abhijeet was crying now…he didn't wrap his arms around avinash but he cried loudly whispering…

"maa bhi nahi aayi theen…daya bhi nahi aaya…sir…freddy..salunkhe sahab…koi bhi nahi…(sobbing) maine sach bahot intezaar lekin…"

Avinash hugged him more tightily and this time abhijeet too wrapped his hands around him feeling himself in a secure shell of an older brother. Avinash was softly ruffling abhijeet's hair as abhijeet calmed down a bit now but stayed in same position. Avinash asked softly after feeling his brother calmness now…

"phir toh tumhe mujhse bhi naraaz hona chahiye na?"

Avinash felt the man around his arms was no more a cid officer, no more a strong personality, no more a person they all considered to be mature, in fact avinash felt that he was hugging his brother from so many years back, a small little boy with his own fears. A tear silently slipped down his eyes feeling that he was once again that older brother…

Abhijeet after a few minutes removed his arms from around him and got back feeling awkward and hesitant, avinash was still in that aura of living that moment again when abhijeet brought him back with…

Abhijeet(in extremely low tone)- main sachchai janna chahta hun…

Avinash looked at his face and saw a different sooth in it, abhijeet was looking relaxed though still with some questions hidden inside him, avinash decided to answer some he knew he can…

Both didn't knew how those 15 minutes passed so easily, avinash told abhijeet everything, this time hiding nothing, not even a little bit of it. Abhijeet listened to all with silence, his face was down but avinash knew his ears and heart were somewhere else. Avinash was continuously glancing his face only, he wanted to know what his brother thought of him as. At last he concluded with…

"jabh tum log pehli baar yahan aaye…(low tone) main tumhe dekhte hi pehchaan gaya tha…phir acp sir bhi the toh…main..mujhe bahot gussa aaya…(he turned his head down) mere ander humesha yeh takleef thi ki main tumhe…maa ko nahi dhundh paaya…lekin uss din sir ko bhi dekhkar mujhe bahot bura laga…mujhe laga sir ne mujhe dhoka diya hai jabki shayad dhoka toh maine hi unhe diya tha…unhone najane kitni baar mujhse baat karne ki koshish ki…mujhe rokne ki…yahan tak ki yahan akele rehkar mujhse raabta karni chaahi…(painful tone) main humesha taal gaya…gussa tha mere ander ki jabh unhone uss samaye kuch nahi kiya toh abh kyun…lekin main galat tha…ek baar phir…main galat…"

He closed his eyes in pain. Abhijeet looked towards him feeling an urge to console him but he was too hesitant to do so. His heart had been soothed, he felt so light headed and relaxed but still it was hard for him to accept this sudden truth…he just whispered…

"issme aapki koi galati nahi thi…(with more down head) shayad main bhi yahi karta...joh aapne kiya..."

Avinash looked at him with a soft smile and got up with.. "acha tum betho abh…mujhe kuch kaam hai…main abhi aata hun…"

Avinash left the room fighting his urge to touch his bhai's face once. Abhijeet was still sitting in same position with a simple thought…

"abh kya? (looking at his room door) faisla mera hai...(he closed his eyes after a few minutes and leaned back feeling another burden over himself) main yeh nahi le sakta..kabhi nahi.."

Avinash came out easily feeling the presence of two teary souls who were seating silently over the bench present there, avinash move forward and bent down in front of acp sir with a soft whisper… "Sir…"

Acp sir looked up at him, his eyes already teary and wet, avinash softly clutched his wrists with… "nahi sir.."

Acp sir whispered in teary tone… "mujhe andaza bhi nahi tha avinash ki woh abtak yeh dard liye hua hai…(painful tone) yaad hai mujhe..woh unn 2 ghanto mein wahan se ek baar bhi nahi hila tha…kuch kaha bhi nahi tha..bas apne haathon ki taraf dekh raha tha joh khoon se sane hua the…(to avinash in extremely guilty tone) I am sorry avinash…main…main apna koi bhi wada…"

Avinash hugged him with… "nahi sir…aapne apna har wada pura kiya…yeh toh mujhe hi thodhi deri hogayi har baar…"

Acp sir shook his head, Salunkhe looked at both and moving towards them patted their shoulders and asked in deep tone…

"kya woh yeh faisla kar bhi paayega?"

Both parted and looked towards Salunkhe, acp sir said in low tone with a sigh…

"usske liye yeh faisla koi aur kar chukka hai Salunkhe…."

It was then that avinash realized daya's absence from the scene…

* * *

A/N

Next update when total reviews touches 475...

thank you guys..

do read and review...

take care

kkkloveu


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Thank you so so much guys, and as I promised, I am here with new update on time, I mean early. Now it's still not the last chapter, I realized I had so much to write and express so I decided to add one more chapter. Please bear with my miss calculations guys.

Thank you to all the reviewers. Love you all guys so much. Now read further.

* * *

A tear slipped down his eyes as he saw his dear brother hug his big bro so tightly in so many tears. But an unknown sooth was present their in his heart, he had waited only for this moment, now he knew his bhai had someone other than him to share his pain with. Daya silently wiped his tears and turning back looked towards the oldie duo who were also in tears. He silently whispered to them… "main…main aap logo ko waheen milunga sir.."

Acp sir(low tone)- ek baar phir soch lo daya…yeh faisla…

Daya(in soft smile)- yeh faisla woh kabhi nahi kar paayega sir…(lovingly) aur mujhe pehli baar koi faisla lene ka mauka diya hai janaab ne toh…yahi mera faisla hai sir…

Salunkhe sir(questioning)- aur tumhe lagta hai woh maan jaayega? Bina kuch kahe…

Daya(same tone)- woh kuch kehta hi toh nahi hai sir…mujhe yakeen hai abhi bhi nahi kahega…(softly to both now) aap dono usse milkar aajayega sir…main nikalta hun…

Acp sir(stopping him with)- ek baar usse mil toh lo…

Daya(in smile)- phir main jaa nahi paaunga sir…4 mahine pehle gaya tha…(teary tone) lekin abh nahi jaa paunga main…please sir…

Acp sir nodded silently and daya left. Acp sir sat down with Salunkhe sir on bench, both were still teary as they knew now that it was time to part their ways with someone close to their hearts, acp sir closed his eyes in pain.

Daya came out and headed towards their own innova which was brought today by avinash's driver. He sat inside the car on driver's seat and when wanted to start the car he suddenly felt too tired to do anything. He left the key at its place and placed his head back on head rest and closed his eyes with some memories of the recent conversation…

_"__maa bhi nahi aayi theen…daya bhi nahi aaya…sir…freddy..salunkhe sahab…koi bhi nahi…(sobbing) maine sach bahot intezaar lekin…"_

_"…__lekin ussne mujhse kaha hi nahi..bas chala gaya mujhe chod kar…maine akele saha woh sabh…woh mujhe wahan bhi lene nahi aaya, kyun? Kya maine mana kiya tha usse? Thek hai dard tha usse…lekin mujhme bhi toh takleef thi na… ek baar keh hi deta ki abhijeet mujhe waqt chahiye…main khud nikal jaata…lekin ussne toh kuch bhi nahi… maa ne bhi aisa hi kiya tha…kyun? Kya main itna bura tha ki kissi ki baat nahi sunta? Who mujhe ek chata lagake keh deti ki main hi teri maa hun….(extremely painful tone) main mana toh nahi karta na…lekin..woh..woh…toh mujhe…mujhe..chod kar hi.."_

He opened his eyes as some tears slipped down, he had never thought that his buddy carried this pain in his heart, he knew abhijeet had always held himself responsible for all that happnened in past but he never thought that abhijeet connected all those things here. A low whisper came from his mouth as…

"I am sorry abhijeet…(closing his eyes tightly) I am very sorry mere yaar…bahot takleef, bahot dard de diya haina maine tumhe…main jaanta hun yaar tum mujhe kabhi maaf nahi kar paaoge…bahot bura hun na main…I am sorry abhijeet…main nahi jaanta tum mere decision per kaise react karoge magar yaar sach yeh hum sabh ke liye hi bahot acha hai…"

Daya opened his eyes, his eyes were teary and his heart in extreme pain but he knew he needed to continue his journey because this is the time when he needed to take his decision, he once again touched the key and turned it, the engine roared to life and daya after one look towards the hospital left the place knowing that he may never see his buddy again but he may just feel his happiness.

He pulled in front of avinash's house and entered in, he had already asked acp sir and Salunkhe sir to keep their bags packed the previous night. Both had already done their work, daya met vikram at the entrance, he greeted him with a soft smile with…

"bahot khyaal rakhna vikram…"

Vikram(teary tone)- please daya jee…aap aise unhe chodkar…

Daya(softly)- chodkar kahan vikram…apne saath lekar jaa rahan hun usse…

Vikram(same tone)- aap ek baar phir…

Daya(firmly)- please meri madad kardo bags rakhne mein yaar…

Vikram looked at him silently and then moved upstairs with him and both came down with some bags and headed towards the car. They placed the bags inside when daya said suddenly…

"main abhi aaya vikram..dekhlun kuch reh toh nahi gaya…"

Vikram was far away from suspecting anything, he simply nodded. Daya went and came back after a few minutes. Vikram looked towards him but stayed silent, daya took his hand out with…

"bahot khushi hui yaar tumse milkar...(vikram shook his hand in tears) mere bhai ka bahot khyaal rakhna please…"

Vikram silently… "mujhe hi aapse milkar ahot acha laga…(in small smile) aap chinta nahi Karen…main aapke bhai ka bahot khyaal rakhunnga…waise toh unke paas avinahi hain hi.."

Daya smiled in tears patting the emotional youngster's back lightily. They had come close in these few days, vikram was a very sweet, humble, out spoken, emotional personality, he was very intelligent and daya knew that, he will miss this young champ indeed. Daya bid him good bye and left finally. He knew avinash would be here soon.

Avinash practically ran out of the hospital, he had never imagined that daya could really take this step, his memories went to the previous night when abhijeet was still sleeping peacefuly in hospital while they all had come back to avinash's residence, daya and avinash for just a break…

_Freeing from all avinash entered inside his room, he checked his watch and decided to take a short nap of 1 hour as they needed to leave again but after laying down he knew he was far away from sleeping. His longing for his brother had aroused but he wanted it to suppress at any cost, he was not going to ruin so many lives which were bound together around his brother just because he needed him. His head was paining and he knew he'll suffer a much painful night after parting with his brother but he knew it will pass sooner or later like all things did. In all of it he didn't knew why he was doing this to himself, he knew the people around him loved his brother may be more than he did, he knew he can't snatch his brother away, he didn't wanted to, then why was he feeling sad and teary when everything was going according to him?he closed his eyes in a try to hide his tears, but they didn't stopped and fell down from behind the hard cover.._

_"__bhaiya mujhe yahan aapke saath rehna hai…"_

_Avinash opened his eyes and whispered in low tone… "yeh nahi kaho ABHI ki mere saath rehna hai…main janta hun ki main woh hak kho chukka hun…lekin ek baar Bhai toh kehedo yaar…"_

_A knock initiated on his door…_

_He instantly wiped his tears but cannot wipe their reminiscence from his wet shiny eyes. Getting up and opening the door he let his visitor in with.._

_'__arre daya iss samaye yahan kya kar rahe ho tum? (daya smiled slightly, avinash continued) acha andar toh aayo.."_

_Avinash backed up to let him in and then closing the door from behind move forward and ask daya as…_

_"__betho tum..kuch peeyoge..chaaye, coffee.."_

_Daya(softly)- nahi avinash jee main theek hun…aap bethein please…_

_Avinash confused forwarded to daya a chair and himself sat on bed and asked in same confused tone… "daya baat kya hai?"_

_Daya looked at him in his eyes and then taking a deep breath started in firm tone which avinash felt was made strong after long hours of sadness…_

_"__main aapse ek wada chahta hun avinash jee…"_

_Avinash(confused)- daya…_

_Daya(softly in convincing tone)- please…ABHI ke liye…_

_Avinash looked in his eyes but saw nothing other than firmness…he nodded silently._

_Daya(taking a deep breath)- aap kal Abhijeet se baat Karen…_

_Avinash(sighing tiredly)- phir wahi baat daya…main pehle bhi…_

_Daya(interrupting)- apne baare mein nahi…(deep tone) humare baare mein…kuch bhi…_

_Avinash(utterly confused)- lekin kyun daya…_

_Daya(silently)- woh abh apna dard…apni takleef…woh abh humare saath yeh sabh share nahi karna chahta hai..aap usse baat karenge toh shayad kuch open hojaye…_

_Avinash(meaningful tone)- tumhe sachem lagta hai daya ki woh mere saamne open hoga? Roye ga?_

_Daya(nodding)- who shayad yeh sirf aapke saamne hi kar paaye (avinash confused) abhijeet main manta hun bahot reserved hai…itni jaldi open nahi hota…aur phir yahan toh baat..(taking a deep breath) woh abh jaanta haiki aap usske badhe bhai hain…kaheen na kaheen usske dil mein yeh baat hogi ki aap usse badhe hain toh usse aapke saamne chupne ki jaroorat nahi…(lovingly) woh zindagi bhar apne aap ko mere liye strong dikha te aaya hai avinash jee…woh kabhi roya nahi..kabhi apna koi bhi dard nahi share kiya ussne kyunki usse dar tha..dar ki main tut jaaunga..dar ki sir usse kamzor samjhenge…duniya usse kamzor samjhegi…(looking at avinash who seemed to be in some other world) lekin woh yeh rishte bhi pehchaante hai avinash jee…ussne dekha hai mujhe….mujeh usske saamne rote hua..woh jaanta haiki usse apne bade bhai ke saamne rote hua inn cheezon ko dekhne ki zaroorat nahi…duniya se ya kissi se bhi darne ki zaroorat nahi hai…(deeply) woh jaanta haiki usske paas ek aisa rishta hai jisske saamne usse apna dard chupane ki zaroorat nahi hai…woh jaanta haiki usska ek bada hai jisske saamne abh usse khud ko badha dikhane ki zaroorat nahi…(to avinash) usske dil mein mahobbat toh hai avinash jee…lekin sawaal bhi hain…_

_Avinash(in some other world)- aur main unhi sawalon se ghabrata hun…_

_Daya(softly)- aur uss mahobbat ka kya?_

_Avinash(teary tone)- mahobbat toh har dil mein hoti hai daya…_

_Daya looked at avinash and silently got down from his chair and sat on his knees while grabbing avinash's suddenly old hands in his…_

_"__bhaiya…(avinash looked at him in tears and shock) kya yeh mahobbat hoti hai her dil mein?ek aisa lafz jissme zindagi bhar ki mahobbat chupi ho…kya woh mahobbat har dil mein milti hai?(avinash down his head in silence, daya softly) usske dil mein bhi yahi mahobbat hai joh aapke dil mein hai…bas kuch sawal hain joh shayad usse iss lafz ko apnane se rok rahein hain…kya unn chand sawalon ke liye aap yeh zindagi bhar ka rishta..pyaar kho denge? (avinash's tears fell down, daya wiped his tears with) agli baar main nahi honga yahan lekin woh zaroor hoga…"_

_Avinash couldn't get his meaning at first but when he really did understood he looked up at him and jerked his hands with… "daya!"_

_Daya(smiling softly)- mujhe yakeen hai aap usse koi takleef nahi hone dennge…_

_Avinash(in angry tone)- dimaagh kharab hogaya hai kya tumhara, haan? Jaante ho kya karne jaa rahe ho…tut jaayega woh…_

_Daya(convincingly)- aisa karna hi theek hai abh avinash jee…please aap samjhen…usse ek naye rihste hi zaroorat hai.._

_Avinash(harshly)- pagal samajh rakha hai kya tumne usse…joh tum chaho wahi woh karta rahe, haan?jabh chaho rishta bana liya jabbh chaha chul gaye? Haar mat maano daya usse…please…_

_Daya(softly)- joh dard aur takleef usske andar haina avinash jee woh sirf aap nikaal sakte hain…(lovingly) aur phir mera bhai..(aviash feeling his lovely tone) ek aisi takleef mein aajayega joh usse todh na de…woh iss soch mein padh jaayega ki chune kisse? (avinash also knew this consequesnce but he was ready)_

_Avinash(instantly)- woh tumhe chune ga daya…_

_Daya(sadly)- main jaanta hun…lekin usse wahan siwaye ghutan aur takleef ke abhi kuch nahi milega avinash jee…hum sabh ko waqt chahiye thodha…(staring at avinash) woh mujhe chunega kyunki usse dar hoga mere liye…lekin isska matlab yeh toh nahi hoga na ki woh aapse pyaar nahi karta…_

_Avinash(sighing)- tum bahot dur ki soch rahe ho daya…waqt do thodha inn sabh ko…sabh theek hojayega…_

_Daya(sighing too)- waqt toh bahot beet chukka hai avinash jee..abh hume kuch karna hai..(grabbing his hands again) please…meri baat maanle…(tryig something else now) acha ek kaam Karen…usse baat Karen subha…mujhe yakeen hai ki woh aapke saame khul jaayega…phir mera decision bata dijiyega..hum usske reaction se aage ka soch lenge…yeh sahi haina?_

_Avinash looked towards him for few minutes and then nodded taking a deep sigh._

At that time only he had taken his decision, he was never going to tell abhijeet about daya's decision, but he had never thought that this man was beyond his grip, he had never thought that daya had already made up his mind about leaving. He reached there in 10 minutes, minimum of all and entered inside his house, his heartbeat was unknowingly faster. He was shouting..

"vikram…vikram…daya…vikram?"

Vikram came out from inside and looked at avinash, seeing his face he could tell what awaited him.

Avinash immediately asked… "daya?"

Vikram took a sigh and replied… "woh jaa chuke hain.."

Avinash(in shock)- kahan? Kuch bataya ussne..woh kahan…(he closed his eyes trying to ease his breath, he knew his questions were meaningless. After a silence he asked in a little bit calm tone) kuch..kuch diya ussne…mere liye?

Vikram shook his head in "No" in silence, avinash took a deep breath and sat down on the couch with a thud which was present beside him, he suddenly felt himself getting old. Vikram too was silent, he knew his old friend needed to relax himself on his own. Avinash after a little silence said to vikram in low tone…

"vikram mere liye please ek cup chai bana do…main aata hun"

Vikram moved to kitchen with a silent nod while avinash got up and moved to his room to get fresh.

He entered inside his room and his eyes fell on the side table, a frame of his and abhijeet was present there, but there was something else that caught his attention, this frame was not here earlier, it was with daya…he reached near it and picking it up took the piece of paper that was kept underneath it and after placing the frame back sat down on his bed and opened the letter…

_Avinash jee,_

_Main jaanta hun aap mere iss faisle se khush nahi hain, lekin sach mein shayad yahi hum sabh ke liye sahi hai. Main usse mila nahi…kyunki mujhme itni himmat nahi thi…aur shayad ussme bhi na ho. Aap please apne aap ko mere iss faisla ka doshi mat maaniyega…kyunki issme mera jyada swarth hai…Abhijeet ki khushi ke liye nahi kiya hai maine yeh…bas chahta hun ki woh khush rahe (a tear trickled down avinash's eyes) jaannta hun aap soch rahe honnge ki inn dono mein kuch pharak nahi..lekin sach avinash jee…dono bahot alag hain…ek meri khushi hai aur ek aapki. Kuch galtiyan sach rishton ko bahot buri tarah tor deti hain…aisi ek galti mujhse aur usse bhi hogayi aur hum dono hi kahei na kahein usse sambhal nahi paaye. Who dard aur takleef mein rehgaya aur main ek guilt mein…hume waqt chahiye avinash jee…bas thodha sa waqt. Aur aap jyada khush na hon…(avinash felt the page soggy) woh abh bhi mera hi badha bhai hai…yeh hak nahi diya hai maine aapko..(avinash's tears fell down). Woh iss bare mein sunke kuch kahega nahi…jaanta hun main..aap please usse sambhal lijiyega..dard hoga usske andar…ek khwaish hogi ki main usse ek baar bhi nahi mila…lekin yeh mulakat usse sirf takleef hi degii avinash jee. Ek tohfa usske liye toh main de chukka hun, aur bhi bhejte rahunga…aap usse dena zaroor..baaki usski marzi ki woh padhe na padhe. Chaliye avinash jee, mere jaane ka waqt aa gaya hai…apna bada bhai saunp ke jaa rahan hun aapko…mujhe yakeen hai aap usse mujhse kaheen jyada pyaar denge. Apna aur usska khyaal rakhiyega…dada bhai._

_Daya._

Avinash spread his hand over the word "_dada bhai"_ feeling a sooth in his heart. Daya never called him bhaiya and still he didn't, avinash smiled and getting up whispered while securing the letter in the heart of his closet… "tum bhi apna khyaal rakhna daya…tumhara bhai zaroor tumhe phir milega..yeh mera wada hai.."

* * *

A/N

Guys, though I am planning to complete it in next chapter but now I can't say anything…I have already written one extra chapter and still I am not over with it all so I guess I can make no assumptions now.

Chalo you guys read and review. Let's see if you can make it reach upto 510 I will update on Thursday.

Thank you guys

take care

kkkloveu


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Thank you so much all the reviewers and I am sorry for being late again. Facing some problems with my silly keyboard.

Anyways it's still not the end…

* * *

ACP sir and Salunkhe sir entered inside abhijeet's room, abhijeet was silently sitting on bed with closed eyes, both move forward and acp sir call him softly as…

"abhijeet.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards the two, a soft smile came on his lips which really made his two seniors day brighten up. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir looked at each other with a smile knowing that indeed somewhere something is HEALING. After so long they saw this smile which was there because of their presence…they missed this pure smile so much.

Acp sir in smiley tone said… "hogayi avinash se dosti, haan?"

Abhijeet down his head in embarrassment while acp sir and Salunkhe sir trying to capture each and every moment of this in their hearts, they had this pain that they will not see him again and both wanted to live this moment to live with him forever.

Salunkhe patted his head with… "aise hi muskurate raha karo abhijeet…tumhari yeh hasi sach hume bahot pyaari hai…"

A tears slipped down abhijeet's eyes who was still sitting with down head…

Acp sir after seeing that tear came forward and said in soft tone… "kya baat hai abhijeet? Yeh aasun kyun?"

Abhijeet still with down head answered in guilty tone… "i..i am sorry sir…(guilty) maine aapse aur sabse itna bura vehvaar kiya…main…"

Acp sir(softly)- meri taraf dekho abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked towards him in silence…

Acp sir(lovingly)- kya tumhe sach mein lagta hai hume tumhari baton ka bura laga hoga…(abhijeet nodded quietly, acp sir in small smile) hmm…haan thodha bura toh laga tha…(loving tone) lekin khushi bhi thi ki tumne hume yeh hak toh diya ki hum tumhare dard ko hi baat lein…bhale hi daant kehi sahi…

A smile came on abhijeet's lips who said in embarrassment… "nahi sir…woh toh…"

Salunkhe(naughtily)- sach pradyuman…itni daant toh maine apne teachers se bhi nahi khaayi thi…

Abhijeet dipped in more embarrassment while oldie duo enjoying his shy smile with their own broad smiles.

Abhijeet after some silence asked in hesistant low tone… "sir..aap..log aaj hi wapas…mera matlab…sir woh.." he was not able to frame his query as he didn't knew whether to include himself with them or not.

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir looked at each other knowing what was going on in his mind, they both nodded to each other and acp sir replied…

"haan abhijeet jaana toh haihi na…rajat kab tak akele sambhalega wahan sabh.."

Abhijeet nodded and then framed a querry which made both of them silent…

"sir kya..da..daya bhi jaa raha hai aapke saath…mera matlab woh rajat..sachin sabh toh.."

Acp sir decided to change this topic so cleverly ask abhijeet in return… "tum kya chahte ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir…main..(down head, even low tone) pata nahi sir…

Salunkhe(in serious tone)- matlab tumne abhi tak yeh nahi decide kiya ki tum avinash se kya mangoge abhijeet?

Abhijeet(confused)- sir?

Acp(in smile)- arre 20 saal ke gifts lelena na..

Abhijeet(feeling awkward)- nahi sir…main..main kya mangunga unse…

Salunkhe(teasing)- arre kyun bhai..kya tohfa nahi maangna aata tumhe? (Disappointing tone)- mujhse keh diya hota abhijeet..

Acp sir(winking to abhijeet)- adat joh sirf maangne ki hai isse…

Salunkhe look towards acp sir in shock and ask in angry tone… "aisa kya maang liya hai maine tumse haan?"

Acp sir(naughtily)- joote, chappal, kapde…khana…

Salunkhe(in complete anger)- dekho Acp…

Acp sir(tease)- dikhao…

Abhijeet really enjoying their fight and he didn't knew when he dipped in those beautiful moments with his buddy…

_"__arre boss aaj zara shopping toh kara do…"_

_"__acha aaj kahan jaa rahen hain hum dinner per?"_

_"__kya boss…chote se bache ki itni si khwaish nahi puri karoge tum…kitne gande ho tum..huh.."_

A small laugh escaped from abhijeet's mouth and he realized that he instantly became the main focus of two pairs of shinning smilling eyes. He down his head in embarrassment with… 'sorry sir woh kuch yaad…"

Acp sir(soft tone)- kuch yaadein sach bahot khoobsoorat hoti haina abhijeet?

Abhijeet nodded.

Acp sir(while sitting beside him and grabbing his palm)- toh phir inn khoobsoorat yaadon ko hi apni zindagi banana chahiye abhijeet naaki unn yaadon ko joh tumhe sirf takleef dein…

Abhijeet looked at him silently and say in low tone… "aur agar woh takleef dene wali yaadein…yaadein na hokar aapki zindagi ho toh..

Salunkhe (lovingly)- toh phir uss zindagi ko peeche chodkar ek nayi zindagi ki...(stressing) ek naye rukh se khuruwat karni chahiye abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked towards Salunkhe sir in his same silence who nodded towards him assuringly with a soft smile.

Abhijeet took a sigh and asked in low tone again… "sir kya abhi..(down head) jana jaroori hai…mujhe kuch waqt.."

Acp sir(softly pressing his palm)- nahi abhijeet…kya humne tumse kaha hai chalne ko? (abhijeet look at him, acp sir again) tumhari marzi pe depend karta hai yeh abhijeet…tum jabh bhi aana chaho..."

Abhijeet(silently)- nahi sir mera woh matlab…

Acp(asking something else now)- tumne avinash ko maaf kar diya haina abhijeet?

Abhijeet(looking at him)- sir…meri maafi kyun…

Acp sir(softly)- kyun kya tumhe dukh nahi hua tha abhijeet ki woh itne saal kyun nahi aaya?

Abhijeet- main bhi toh nahi gaya tha na sir…(silently) maine toh shayd ek koshish bhi nahi ki…

Acp sir(smiling, he knew abhijeet too well)- chalo phir abh karlo…(softly in loving tone) usse apna banana ki…

Abhijeet(fixed gaze)- aur sir agar woh na banna chahen toh?

Acp sir(loving tone)- jiss shaks ne itne saal sirf apne bhai ke intezaar mein kaate hon woh kyun nahi yeh rishta wapas chahe ga abhijeet? Baat yahan haiki tum kya chahte ho?

Abhijeet was silent. Acp sir said after feeling his silence… "sochna abhijeet…usse bhi tumahri jaroorat hai aur tumhe hi usski chah...yahi woh waqt hai beta jisski tumhe zaroorat hai…ek nayi zindagi ki shuruvat karo…kuch yaadon ko bhulna hi abhijeet unke dard per marham hota hai."

Abhijeet was in his thoughts. Acp sir got up from beside him, abhijeet moved his gaze to him feeling the movement and asked after seeig oth ready to move…

"sir aap log kaheen jaa rahen hain?"

Acp sir looked towards Salunkhe and replied in soft tone with a nod… "haan abhijeet…zara kaam hai Mumbai mein…hume jana hoga (seeing abhijeet's sad expressions) arre avinash hoga na yahan…"

Abhijeet(deep tone while focusing oth)- matla sir aap logon ne mujhe ah avinash jee ko saunp diya hai...haia…(his questioig eyes starig at them)

Salunkhe(hurt tone)- abhijeet! (looked towards acp who was also hurt by this simple sentence) bache… hum…(after looking towards acp once) acha tum bhi chalo phir humare saath…

Abhijeet(shocked, in hesitant tone)- sir…woh mai…(down head) mera woh matlab nahi tha…

Acp sir(softly)- hume pata hai abhijeet…aur sach kahu toh haan...(abhijeet looked at him) hum jaa rahe hain kyunki avinash hai yahan per…(lovingly) lekin isska matlab yeh toh nahi na bache ki humne tumhe chodh diya? Haina..

Ahijeet nodded in silence. Basically he was much hesitant to live with avinash and a fear was present in his heart that may be they leave him with avinash. But somewhere he was confused regarding his own feelings at this point as he wanted that love…that love of his big brother…he wanted to know something about himself…as he used to be..something about his parents, he feared he will be questioned for not remembering their mother but more stronger than that was the desire to have someone…he can share his feelings with. Yes he had daya with himself but he always considered daya as his younger brother…his buddy and was never able to share his pain with him as he tried to protect his buddy from all that things. He looked at his two seniors who were waiting for him to say something now…

He took a deep breath and said… " samhal ke jayega sir aaplog…aur aap log lautenge kab tak?"

Acp sir while patting his cheek lovingly… " bas kuch waqt meinhi abhijeet…bas kuch waqt.."

Abhijeet grabed his hand nad asked in low tone " aap mere gale nahi lagenge sir?"

Acp sir took him in his arms in a teary smile with a whisper… "socha tha tumhe bura lagega…" he closed his eyes patting abhijeet's back as he tried hard to fought back his tears trying to console himself rather his dear son whom he was going to leave today. Both heard a teasing teary voice from back as…

"arre main bhi hun yahan…"

Abhijeet chucked while acp sir left him softly… "apna bahot khyaal rakhna hai abhijeet…hum wapas aayen toh mujhe tum yahan nahi milne chahiye ho"

Salukhe hugged him in tears with… "itne din main lab mei kisse chidhaunga abh…" abhijeet's smile became broad with that comment as he replied to both of them…

"sir main toh abhi bhi tayaar hun...yeh toh avinash (he felt the two gazes fixed on him waiting for a word he had never used in his life for such a relation, he felt himself moving according to their wish at this moment wanting to feel that relation himself) bhaiya ne hi yahan bitha ke rakha hai… (he clearly noticed their glance to each other and their eyes becoming teary, he asked in smile..) acha laga na sir? (his fathers turned to him and after getting the background of that comment hid their embarrassing smile…how can they still escape from this man's eyes?)

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir exchanged smiles and move forward to embrace this man once again together. Now the three separated while abhijeet asked his question once again…

"sir daya abh tak nahi aaya? Hai kahan woh…"

Acp sir looked towards him and said in low tone… "mai..mai dekhta hun abhijeet…tum tension mat lo.."

Abhijeet(in unsual tone)- sir woh bhi jaa raha hai kya?(hopeful tone as he knew his buddy will not be able to go after meeting him once) Milne bhi nahi aaya mujhse ek baar…

Acp sir was facing away from abhijeet now, he closed his eyes with a thought as… "kyunki phir who kahin jaa hi nahi paayega abhijeet…issiliye nahi aaya…woh issiliye…"

Abhijeet(in tensed tone)- sir daya..aap bataye na…

Acp sir(turnig back with composed emotions)- abhijeet who daya ko shayad avinash ne koi kaam diya hai…tum…

Abhijeet(shaking his head)- nahi sir…main puch raha hun ki..daya who bhi aap logon ke saath jaa raha hai kya?

Acp sir looked towards salunkhe feeling trapped…they had decided that avinash would himself let abhijeet know of this decision of daya's if what they wanted really happened between avinash and abhijeet, Salunkhe tried as…

"hmmm…abhijeet woh daya..woh…"

At that time avinash entered inside the room in hurry with…

"sir aap log abhi tak yaheen hain? Sir abh tak toh aap logon ko nikal jana chahiye tha warna bahot late ho jaayega sir aur phir raaste mein koi problem hui toh koi milega bhi nahi…abhi nikal jaayen toh acha hoga…"

Abhijeet's heart was in fear now, he sensed there was something else going on too…he asked in stern firm tone now…

"sir…"

Avinash interrupting… "arre abhijeet abh late ho raha hai inhe bhi…(to acp sir and Salunkhe) sir chaliye jaldi…"

Abhijeet(staright tone while ignoring him)- sir daya bhi jaa raha haina?

Avinash trying to shuffle abhijeet now with… "abhijeet…acha chalo tum khade ho…bahar tak chodne chalo ge na..chalo jaldi…"

Abhijeet's fear he knew was true…daya had taken this harsh decision on his behalf. Daya knew that abhijeet will never be able to choose betwee him and avinash and even if he chooses one, it would be daya. Abhijeet indeed was stuck betwee the two, he can't let go his buddy, his young brother for a new relation but somewhere he craved to be pampered like he had been pampering daya, he craved for that love he missed in all these years. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and asked avinash in staright tone…

"mujhe daya se baat karni hai.."

Aviash(trying to reason with his brother)- abhijeet..tum jaisa soch rahe ho waise kuch bhi nahi…

Abhijeet(stubbornly)- phone...

Aviash(murmuring)- mujhe laga tha yeh aadat toh badal gayi hogi isski…(sighing sadly) lekin nahi…meri kismet yeh kahan…

Acp sir and salunkhe sir smiled on his murmur as they were stading too close to him, they looked at each other feeling a sooth…

Avinash silently took his phone out unale to handle his brother, as he handed his phone to abhijeet, acp sir and salukhe sir said in teasing tone to him…

"koi baat nahi avinash…(teasing) tumhe bhi humari tarah aadat padh jaaye gi…(salukhe added in naughty tone) isske mood swings aur zid ko sambhal ne ki.."

Abhijeet glared at him with his eyes telling… "zid…mai?"

Aviash too knew how to read that so answered in teasing… "nahi nahi ziddi toh mai hu…"

Acp sir ad salukhe sir tried to hold back their smile but they can't. abhijeet shook his head and got back to phone now dilaing daya's number..

After few rings daya picked up the phone with…

"avinash jee…sir nikal gaye kya?"

Abhijeet was quite for a few minutes knowig it was his brother whom he was hearing now, he replied in soft tone after a few minutes... "daya.."

A tear slipped down his eyes as he recognized that soft voice instantly, he was not able to utter a word when heard something more… "jaante the na nahi le paaunga mai yeh faisla?"

Daya closed his eyes in silence feeling his heart aching in pain and his eyes filled with tears, he was not able to say a word when heard again… "kya baat bhi nahi karoge mujhse?"

Daya took a deep breath feeling his body turning drowsy and relaxed with that soothing voice around him…he managed a reply… "boss…"

A smile came no those lips which till now tried to avoid this word and this man but they couldn't, abhijeet's teary smile urged the other three to take a painful breath realizing this was getting harder now…

Abhijeet replied keeping himself composed… "mujhse ek baar mil hi lete yaar…"

Daya(still in the soothing aroma of his brother's voice)- phir jaa pata kya mai?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nahi…

Daya(composed toe)- phir pooch kyu rahe ho….

Abhijeet(in sweet smile)- chah toh kuch aur thina…

Daya(teary toe)- Abhi…(angry tone) issiliye baat hi nahi ki thi maine…

Ahijeet(in same smile)- lekin abh toh Karli…

Daya(in smile as he knew better to handle him now)- mai jaa raha hu ABHI…(abhijeet wanted to say something, reason with him) tumbhi jaante hona abhijeet ki waqt chahiye hum sabh ko? (abhijeet nodded unknowigly) bas wahi waqt maang raha hu yaar…(in smiley toe) aur tumhare liye kuch diya bhi hai aviash jee ko maine…dekhna boss…

Ahijeet(tryig last time)- daya ek baar phir please…

Daya(soothing toe)- tum mere gun gaan gaao ge abhijeet dekhna…(abhijeet smiled in tears) arre haso nahi sach keh raha hun mai…(that smile became broad, daya feeling his own smile becomig broad and more lively) apna khyaal rakhna boss…

Abhijeet(in soft smile)- tum bhi daya…khyaal rakhna yaar bahot…(rememebering something) dawai waqt per lena…aur khana bhi samaye se khana..jaldi so jana…bureau mei jyada waqt nahi…

Daya started laughing sweetly, abhijeet became quite for some time and daya feeling his quiteness teased…

"aur kuch nahi hai kya?"

Abhijeet(in smile)- aise hi haste muskurate rehna…

Daya's eyes filled with tears and he without anything further kept the phone down feeling an unknown sooth engulfing him from within, he knew now he'll be able to leave peacefully…

Abhijeet kept the phone down after hearing the cut tone…he looked towards acp sir ad salukhe sir with… "sir aap log please usska khyaal rakhiyega…"

Salukhe sir(tryig to make momet light)- ah tumne itni badhi list thamayi hai usse…hume toh madad kari hi hogi…

Abhijeet down his head in emarassment while Avinash was silently enjoyig the moment of seeing his brother as a big bro, of seeing his sweet smile…he knew he had missed so much but now he may be able to catch up on all that.

Abhijeet looked towards avinash and avinash silently helped him down the bed, the four moved out of the hospital as avinash's driver was waiting to escort acp sir and Salunkhe sir to daya while avinash and driver both knew that daya had their luggages.

Avinash was waiting for abhijeet to atleast wish to go with acp sir to see daya once but he never expressed such a wish and silently wished acp sir and Salunkhe sir a safe journey in smile with some tears. While both his father figures gave them both lots of blessings and wishes with some silent tears, some of happiness and some with sadness as they parted from their son.

After they have left only abhijeet and avinash were standing outside. Avinash had learned to ask quarries before hand so turned to abhijeet while abhijeet without hearing answered…

"aap yahi puchna chahte haina ki main aakhri baar daya se milne kyun nahi gaya?"

While when acp sir and Salunkhe sir reached their destination and were already moving on their way…acp sir silently asked daya…

"umeed thi na ki woh aayega?"

Daya smiled and replied… "jee sir…(acp sir looked at him in pain) magar sir yeh vishwas bhi tha woh nahi aayega…sir umeed toh hume bahot si cheezon ki hoti hai chahe hum yeh jaante hon ki woh kabhi puri nahi hongi…(in smile) mujhe bhi thi…magar sir usske na aana hi humare liye sahi tha aur woh yeh baat jaanta hai…"

Abhijeet told avinash while both were still standing in same position… "hum dono jaante hain ki hume kuch waqt chahiye lekin jabh itna mazboot rishta ho toh chah sahi hone ke baad bhi dab jaati hai…agar main usse milne chala jaata toh shayad hum yeh faisla hi na kar pate…aur iss samaye humare liye ek faisla zaroori tha...ek faisla joh hume woh sabh kuch joh humare beech ek gaandh ban chukka hai usse bhulane ke liye aur har ek cheez ko naye sire se dekhne ke liye waqt de…"

Acp sir looked back at Salunkhe and both knew sometimes silence speaks more than words and they needed to speak allot about what they were feeling so all maintained the silence which relaxed the environment.

Avinash sensed his brother's silence so thought not to disturb him anymore, he silently said… "andar chalte hain…"

Abhijeet nodded after glancing at him and followed him inside and into his room. He laid down as avinash left the room who had come to check everything once…

Abhijeet took a sigh and turned to his side when felt something like an envelope protruding out from under his pillow, he softly pulled it out and opened it to see a neatly written letter by a man waiting for his brother..

* * *

A/N

Perigrine Falcon- di I tried to keep my point na…abhijeet sir stuck in that point because he connected his mother's death with this and felt daya sir never returned to him. Aur di when you waiting for somebody it doesn't matter that what is holding that person back, what matters is WHY the person isn't coming. Abhijeet sir lived in that pain for entire 4 months that his buddy left him, before going too he had this wish that daya sir atleast come once but he didn't and abhijeet sir carried this point forward. Regarding daya sir leaving…I tried to explain that point in this chapter, see if it's satisfactory for you.

Okay guys I know I am again leaving it but the chapter was going too too long so I decided to keep it till here only…

Next chapter I will update in a few days, Monday possibly if I can reach to 544 reviews… ;) okay okay I know I am blackmailing too much but kya karun I need enthusiasm…

Hope DUO lovers are not too upset? I will say just wait and watch guys…picture abhi baaki hai mere dost... ;)

And sorry guys, no time again, ek toh mera pagal keyboard, some keys are not working and I am facing problems because of them..issliye yeh bhi late hua hai.

A Touch of Friendship\- readers I am sorry for being late, never thought this will be stretched so much, anyways don't worry I'll be updating TOF tomorrow.

Take care guys

kkkloveu


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

First of all a very happy Birthday to dear DAYANAND SIR. Always be happy and healthy sir.

I am not writing anything, though i had planned a special story but seeing my conditions of updates i am leaving that story for now.

Next... I am really sorry for late update(yes some more chapters are still left).

* * *

Abhijeet took the paper out from inside the envelope and when opened it, found it completely empty. In frustration he just banged the letter hardly on his bed and turning around closed his eyes in irritation with a murmur… "baaz nahi aayega yeh…"

Here avinash who saw the whole scenario from outside smiles after seeing this and moved back with… "sahi kaha tha daya ne…"

While abhijeet silently slept as avinash had mixed sedatives in his water which he gave him after comig back to room while avinash be busy with his patients. At almost 9.30 avinash entered inside abhijeet's room and seeing him still sleeping moved towards him and softly called him…

"Abhijeet…Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards avinash who now sat beside him with… "kaisa lag raha hai abh?"

Abhijeet silently nodded. Avinash knew he had to be the one taking forward steps now because if he didn't move ahead his brother too will remain behind. He asked in causal tone… "acha aaj ghar chale? Ya kal jana hai.."

Abhijeet right now can't grasp anything so ask in confusion… "ghar?"

Avinash(teasing tone)- toh tumhe kya lagta haiki main hospital mein hi rehta hun…

Abhijeet really embarrassed as realized what he asked so say in low tone… "nahi..mera matlab woh nahi tha…I am sorry…"

Avinash softly… " abhijeet…(abhijeet looked towards him hearing that soft voice) dekho…main…main sach tumhe force nahi karunga…samajhlo main bas usske faisle ki izzat karna chahta hun issliye…tum jabh bhi chahoge…kabhi bhi…main tumhe wapas chodh aaunga…jabh bhi tumhara dil kahe ki (in smiley tone though his eyes had tears) yeh daya najane kaise boring insaan ke saath chodh gaya hai (a smile came on abhijeet's lips, he looked down) (avinash after seeing his smile continue in loving tone) lekin tum kuch din toh apne iss bhai ko bhi de sakte hona…theek hai…(in heavy tone) bhai nahi mano mujhe (abhijeet looked at him feeling his teary tone easily now, avinash in small smile) ek dost hi maanlo please…"

Abhijeet look at him and his stretched hand, he silently moved his hand forward with… "i..i am sorry…mujhe kuch waqt…"

Avinash smiled silently and after shaking his hand with strong grip say after getting up… "abhijeet waqt lena zaroor…magar itna bhi nahi ki banda intezaar karne ke bhi kaabil na rahe…(abhijeet looking at him, avinash again in calm tone now) tum fresh ho jaao…tumhare kapde bhi washroom mein hain…phir chalte hain.."

Abhijeet wanted to say something but down his head with a nod. Avinash ask feeling his silence…

" kya kehna hai?"

Abhijeet looks towards him, avinash in smile… "daya ne bahot achi tutoring ki hai meri lagta hai…"

Abhijeet(in hesitant tone)- main bas keh raha tha ki…aa..aapke ghar aise…main kissi hotel…

Avinash feels hurt but said nothing and left the room. Abhijeet really angry on himself for hurting avinash so murmur… "pata nahi kyun…yeh puch liya…lekin main unnke ghar (awkwardly) kitna ajeeb lagta hai…itne saal...na koi contact…(he takes a deep sigh with) lekin najane kyun unnke saath baat karne ka bhi dil karta hai…dil karta hai main bhi jaanu ki chota hona kya hota hai…(he feels a pain in his heart with this as he remembers someone he had always treated like his younger brother) lekin daya…main apne liye usse kaise…"

Feeling tired with his own inner conflict he attached his head with the head rest taking a deep sigh.

Avinash came out of the room and took a really sad sigh with a murmur… "tumhe samajhne ke liye mujhe sirf apne dil ki jaroorat hai abhijeet…lekin daya ne sahi kaha tha…tumhe sambhalne ke liye dimaag ki bhi jaroorat hogi...(smiling) chalo woh toh khair mere paas bahot hai…"

After 15 minutes avinash be back and finding abhijeet ready signaled him to move but found abhijeet confused so ask… "kya hua?"

Abhijeet(in confusion)- woh mera samaan…

Avinash(signaling to move again)- woh ramdheer le aaya tha…(abhijeet again confused so avinash cleared) mera driver hai...acp sir ne usse address bata diya tha toh woh jaake le aaya…

Abhijeet silently following him. Avinash too silent now as wanted to give some space to abhijeet to adjust himself. Both entered inside the car and move forward. After few minutes they reached avinash's house so both got down. Abhijeet and avinash both took a sigh as knew they were going to start a new life with old lost relations. Getting down abhijeet started looking at the house while avinash was walking behind him silently observing him.

Vikram was standing outside at the house gate so when he saw abhijeet he really felt he is meeting someone he had known for so much time, avinash had always talked about him so much, discussing so many moments of their life with him. A teary smile came on vikram's face. Abhijeet and avinash came close to him and avinash started in chill tone now…

"vikram yeh hain Mister Abhijeet…(abhijeet looked towards him and his formal behaviour) inhe innka room dikha do aur (to abhijeet) abhijeet room ka ek mahina ka kiraya hai 20,000 rupees…theek haina? (avinash asked in teasing tone)"

Abhijeet was embarrassed, he knew why avinash saying this, he was hurt because of his "hotel" thing so now creating that environment too. Somehow seeing his antics a smile came on his face and in shyness he down his head and said to him… "jee…"

Avinash now moved inside, abhijeet too behind him, abhijeet was looking around expecting to see atleast some photographs of him and avinash with their mother but he found nothing of that sort. Avinash was moving forward in smile, he knew abhijeet was looking for something but he also knew that he would not find them now as avinash had made a note of this knowing they will make abhijeet feel awkward now. After few more steps avinash ask something from abhijeet as… "abhijeet…(abhijeet look at him) kuch tea waghera loge abhi ya fresh hoke.."

Abhijeet(quietly)- woh…main…main pehle fresh…

Avinash nodding looked towards vikram and ask him… "vikram abhijeet ko usska room dikha do aur ek kaam karo half an hour mein usske room mein kuch khane ko bhi lejana..(abhijeet wanted to protest but avinash said to him) dawai leni haina issliye…(teasing now) warna hume free mein service dene ka koi shauk nahi.."

Abhijeet again feels embarrassed so now silently follow smiling vikram. Vikram took him towards his room and after opening it say…

"sir your room with 24 hours warm water supply and electricity, 1 TV set…" abhijeet glares at him while vikram in hurry left the place with a naughty smile.

Abhijeet look at him back and a smile came on his face too, he looks inside the room and taking a deep breath entered in. His feelings, his emotions were too jumbled up at this moment. He silently sat on bed feeling unusally tired and places his hands on his head. He was unknowingly thinking about daya, acp sir, Salunkhe sir, freddy, rajat, sachin, vivek, purvi…he didn't knew how will all of them react on this decision. How will daya live his life? How will acp sir and Salunkhe sir live? What will they be doing now? Taking a deep breath now he looked up again and seeing his luggage already there silently move forward and after taking his clothes move to take a long warm shower.

The shower made him feel fresh. As he came out of the washroom now he saw a plate with 2 sandwiches and a cup of tea already be there. Shaking his head as he knew that they must be there because 10 minutes back he had allowed vikram to enter the room. He got dressed up in casuals and picking up the plate wanted to keep it on side table when heard a knock on door so move forward and opened it to see avinash…

Abhijeet(taken a back as he didn't expect avinash at this time)- avinash jee aap…

Avinash(calmly)- mere hotel mein main hi nahi aa sakta kya?

Abhijeet(enbarassed so clear his point)- I am sorry…mera woh malab…(in low tone) aur mera irada uss samaye bhi aapko hurt karne ka nahi tha..woh bas…

Avinash(softly)- relax abhijeet…ander nahi bulaoge…

Abhijeet(silently)- aayena…

Avinash(while entering inside)- acha meri Daya se baat hogayi hai…woh log Mumbai pahonch gaye hain….

He was looking around when saw untouched sandwiches so ask… "abhijeet… sir bhaari lag raha haina abhi.."

Abhijeet looked towards him shocked but then lowering his head nodded with… "haan woh…jabse shower se aaya hun.."

Avinash while shaking his head and moving towards a cabinet in abhijeet's room… "abhi itni der tak shower nahi lo…chakkar aayenge tumhe...(taking out a medicine box and then taking some pills out) acha lo (abhijeet toom them silently) inhe yeh sandwiches khaane ke baad lelena tum.."

Abhijeet nodded silently. Avinash still standing there so abhijeet ask in confusion…

"aapko…hmm…mera matlab koi baat..karni thi mujhse…"

Avinash(stressing)- abhijeet tumhe sandwiches mere saamne khane hain…

Abhijeet really irritated now with this interference so say… "main kha lunga…aap…"

Avinash(stern tone)- tum khaalo main phir…

Abhijeet(irritated)- maine kaha na main kha lunga…aapko meri chinta karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai…please…aap

Avinash looked towards him in silence and then left the room with…

"sorry abhijeet…galati hogayi…good night.."

Avinash left the room after closing the door. Abhijeet silently looking towards him and then closed his eyes in same silence. After few minutes he opened them again and taking a sigh looked towards the sandwiches and tea and silently take his food and then medicines too.

Here avinash came out of abhijeet's room and took a really deep sigh. His little brother who never talked loud with him was shouting at him now just because he was caring for him? Avinash didn't knew how to manage with this but he knew he had to try and succeed. Here vikram he was standing there only came forward with… "aap bhi kuch khaalen...chalein…"

Avinash(tiredly)- nahi vikram…I am fine.

He wanted to leave but vikram grabbed his arm and said silently… "main dhudh garam kar deta hun phir…"

Avinash looked at him and asked in silence… "theek hai…samajh gaya main…(jerking his head) yahi kehna chah rahe hona ki hai toh mera hi bhai…aise nakhre dikhana toh aadat hi hogi phir…kyun?"

Vikram left his arm in smile and headed downstairs with… "maine aisa kabh kaha…"

Avinash jerked his head and after one more time glancing towards abhijeet's room left from there. He entered inside his room feeling exhausted but had to check some files so headed towards his study. After some minutes a knock was initiated on his room door and he asked vikram to come in.

Vikram came in and after placing the milk glass on study table ask… "aaj rukun kya bahar unke room ke…"

Avinash(in soft smile)- kyun? Kahen woh bhaag na jaaye?

Vikram shaking his head. Avinash again… "rehenedo...abhi andar bhi nahi jana…(after some minutes realizing something) ya ek kaam karo…kuch puchne ke bahane chale jana…dekh aana ki soya ki nahi.."

Vikram nodded knowing the true intention behind this step and after that leaving with… "aap jaaoge kal subah…"

Avinash(taking a sip from his milk glass)- nahi…

Vikram left the place in smile.

After some time vikram entered inside abhijeet's room after getting permission and seeing that he still has not slept. He initiated in calm tone…

"hmmm…woh aapko kuch bhi chahiye ho toh mujhe bata dijiyega...main niche kitchen ke right side mein jo room hai wahan hota hun...(abhijeet nodded softly)"

Vikram wished him night and after receiving same wish when wanted to leave heard from behind… "hmmm…woh…Vikram…(vikram turned towards abhijeet) woh…avinash jee ka room…mera matlab..main aise hi…kabhi koi medicine…"

Vikram(with a soft smile)- jee woh aapke room ke right mein joh room hai wahi…

Abhijeet thanked him after that while vikram left with a smile on his face.

Abhijeet sat down on his bed silently, he was thinking about his act some time back…

"mujhe aisa nahi kehna tha unnse…woh toh meri hi..(taking a deep breath) najane kyun maine aisa keh diya…unhe bahot bura laga hoga…waise bhi main unnka chota bhai hun toh…(after realizing what he said he whispered again) chota bhai…(but he down his head feeling bad now) mujhe maafi maangni chahiye unnse…"

But he was still confused. His heart and brain both fighting and confused to whether to accept this relation or just respect his buddy's and Doctor avinash feelings and live here for sometime. But he didn't knew whether he really will be happy after returning back or not? He was not sure that he will not hurt, not taunt any one of them regarding his pain and hurt. He silently closed his eyes and laid back on the bed feeling tired.

After 3 hours when Avinash was still working on his reports he realized he had been constantly glancing towards his room door waiting for someone, or waiting for abhijeet? Yes he had been waiting for him eagerly since that moment when he had asked vikram to go to abhijeet's room. But now he realized he was wrong to hope for something so early or may be even hope for it, abhijeet will never be able to accept him as a big brother or even if he did how he will change himself to become a younger brother so suddenly when he had always kept himself as an older one. Avinash really missed his small bro of 20 years back. Feeling tired of waiting and working now he took of his specks and once again his eyes unknowingly went towards the closed door. He got up from his chair and quietly got out of his room and made his way towards abhijeet's room. He reached near the door but was stopped short in a dilemma…

"kya pata neend aagayi ho? Tabiyet bhi abhi abhi theek hui hai aur phir itna exert bhi kar raha hai khud ko…kya karun? Dekh leta hun ek baar..(he was going to knock but remembered something so murmur) aise hi khol leta hun…neend kaharb hojayegi warna bekaar mein isski.."

He softly opened abhijeet's room door and glanced inside. A soothing sweet smile came on his lips as he saw his brother sleeping with his legs hanging off the bed. He shook his head in dissapointement in same smile and then entered inside the room silently. He looked at his sleeping brother's calm face and now his smile turned teary, he silently bent down in front of him and was lovingly looking at his face when his hand automatically reached to his brother's face and he touched him softly on cheek. His teary smile grew a little and he softly placed a silent kiss on his brother's forehead and after looking at him for one more time left the room in same silence, locking the door behind him.

Abhijeet opened his teary eyes after hearing the door locking sound. He was still able to feel that lovely kiss on his forehead and he realized awkwardly that he was relaxed after that. He again closed his eyes feeling an abonormal feeling around him and again slept in that same position.

Next morning.

Avinash as was his habit got up early in the morning and after freshening up went downstairs after glancing one more time towards abhijeet's room. But when he arrived in hall he realized that his late rising brother was already up so early in the morning. Abhijeet looked towards and stood up with a hesitant wish… "go..good morning avinash jee…"

Avinash looked towards him in soft smile and after sitting in his front replied… "good morning abhijeet….kaisa lag raha hai aaj, haan? Aur tum itni jaldi kaise uth gaye…"

Abhijeet can't get his last question as he had always been an early riser but said… " main theek hun doctor…(avinash felt hurt with that, abhijeet getting that so ask…) woh…main….i am sorry…main…mujhe kuch aur…"

Avinash(softly after feeling his confusion and tense state)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…tum mujhe kaise bhi bula sakte ho…(in smile) bas mujhe budha ya uncle nahi bulana…

Abhijeet smiles on that. Avinash too feels relaxed. After an awkward silence for some moments avinash ask abhijeet… "tumne bataya nahi abhijeet…aaj jaldi kaise uth gaye? Neend nahi aayi kya ache se?"

Abhijeet(confused)- nahi avinash jee…I slept well. Bas mujhe aadat hai subah jaldi uthne ki…

Avinash looked towards him and say in smile…. "pata hai tum pehle jaldi uthna bilkul nahi pasand karte the…(abhijeet looking towards him, avinash in dreamy voice) aur phir maa mujhe daant deti thi ki maine hi tumhe sar per Chadha rakha hai…(lovingly) sahi kehti thi waise toh…"

Abhijeet feeling his loving tone and his soft eyes which were filled with some precious drops, he kept looking towards him trying to figure out his own emotions. Avinash slightly looked at abhijeet and found him staring at him so smile softly while abhijeet avert his gaze. At that time vikram came out from kitchen as he was making tea for abhijeet, he looked at avinash and was shocked so ask…

"arre aap gaye nahi abhi tak…"

Both head turns towards him, abhijeet was confused while avinash answered in smile… "arre bataya tha na ki aaj nahi jaaunga…"

Vikram(shocked)- lekin woh toh hospital jaane ke liye tha…(he stopped in between as realized how can this man miss his hospital? He said in angry tone now) aapne jaana hi hai warna aaj nashta nahi milna aapko…

Avinash shrugged his shoulders and replied in sulky tone… "yaar mana kar diya tha na maine kal…"

vikram(still angry)- woh hospital ke liye tha…aur aap jaante haina aapke liye subah subah walk important hai…humesha aap aise hi nakhre karte hain…

avinash made an irritated face with… "nahi jana mujhe…"

abhijeet(looking towards avinash)- hmm….main…main bhi chalta walk per…(noticing avinash's gaze so turn towards vikram who was also looking at him) lekin aise akele…jabh avinash jee jaa hi nahi rahen hain toh…

avinash in hurry stood up with… "arre maine kab mana kiya..chalo chalo…(realizing their focused gazes) mera matlab hai..ki meri health ke liye important haina toh chala jata hun…(to abhijeet) chaloge tum abhijeet?

Abhijeet stood up in soft smile with a nod, vikram in smile said… "kya baat hai.. bhai ki baat badhi jaldi maanli aapne…"

Avinash looked towards him in silence while abhijeet easily feel that this comment has hurt avinash. He looked towards vikram as avinash already left the house, vikram looked at him and say in sad tone…

"galat keh diya na?" abhijeet smiles listening the cute question…

Vikram again… "acha aap dekhiyega unhe…mujhse toh abh naraaz honge…itne saal pala hai mujhe aur phir bhi main aise…(abhijeet feeling his sadness but confused)

Abhijeet(in confused tone)- koi baat nahi vikram…issme itne pareshaan hone wali koi baat nahi hai…bas avinash jee ko bura laga hoga…theek hojayenge…

Vikram(in tensed tone)- baat who nahi hai…(looking towards abhijeet and say in silent tone) main avinash jee ke saath pichle 16 saalon se hun…main toh bacha tha tabh…koi tha nahi lekin inhone mujhe sambhala aur maine kaheen na kaheen inhe…lekin mujhe abh…

Abhijeet(in silence)- mere aane se vikram tumhe kaheen bhi jaane ki jaroorat nahi…please tum aisa nahi socho…yaar rishte khoon se nahi dil se bante hain…tum please…

Vikram(in shock tone)- maine aisa kabh kaha? Main…toh who…main law padh raha tha…mujhe shauk hai…maine ek exam diya tha…(in sad tone) main select hogaya hun…

Abhijeet looked towards him and say in happy tone.. "arre yeh toh bahot acha haina lekin…avinash jee ko bahot khushi…"

Vikram(looking in his eyes)- mujhe delhi jana hai…woh letter kal hi…

They heard a voice from outside as…

"abhijeet aa rahe ho…"

Abhijeet looked towards vikram who nodded in silence and himself moved towards kitchen while abhijeet in same silence moved outside.

He met avinash on main gate and both moved on for a small walk in silence. Avinash initiated after some time…

"main jaanta hun vikram ka letter aa gaya hai…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and ask in low tone… "phir aapne usse baat kyun nahi ki…"

Avinash(silently)- mujhe dar lagta hai…(abhijeet looking towards him, avinash in some other world) jabh coma se bahaar aaya tabh mujhme kissi cheez ki himmat hi baaki nahi thi…lekin vikram ne mujhe woh himmat di…ussne itne saal mujhe sambhala hai dost…bhai..(in smile) baba woh sabh kuch bangaya hai mere liye…

Abhijeet(in deep tone)- toh mana kardein usse jaane se…

Avinash(taking a sigh)- main usski khushiyon..usski kamyaabi ke beech nahi aana chahta hun…

Abhijeet- phir jaane dein…koi jawab toh dein…(meaningful tone) usse aise intezaar ki suli per mat chadaye rakhiye…

Avinash(looking towards abhijeet as both now stopped to talk)- yeh aat tumpar bhi lagu hoti hai…

* * *

A/N

I am sorry for late update guys but as i had already informed you my lappy had crashed and whatever i had written i had to write it again today itself as i am now using my dad's laptop. since there are still too many things left, i am stretching this for now, so don't know how many chapters are left.

Thank you all the reviewers. and guys please review yaar..itne views and still i have to wait for your reviews for so many days. khair next update on tuesday if i got 30 reviews.

Thank you guys

take care you all.


	18. Chapter 18

Avinash moved forward after that leaving abhijeet in same state. Abhijeet looked towards him moving and then looked down and murmured to himself… "main toh faisla le chukka hun…"

He followed avinash after that and both after walking for 15 minutes returned back. On the gate avinash stopped abhijeet and handed him an envelope with… "iss baar khaali nahi hai…"

Abhijeet stared at the envelope in his hands for few seconds and then securing it in his pocket moved inside the house and then directly to his room, vikram and avinash who were standing their watching him looked at each other and when vikram wanted to follow abhijeet, avinash stopped him with.. "rehenedo…usse yeh waqt akele hi chahiye…(after few seconds) main jaanta hun tumhara letter aa gaya hai.."

Vikram looked towards him in shock and then down his head with… "ager aap chahenge to hi main…"

Avinash(firmly)- nahi vikram…(vikram looked towards him) tum ek independent aadmi ho…yeh faisla waise bhi tumhara hai mera nahi…aur mujhse pucho toh mujhe yakeenun khushi hogi tumhari kamyaabi aur tumhe khush dekhkar…(firmly in low tone though) haan thodha dukh hoga lekin usse kaheen jyada badhkar khushi bhi hogi…"

Vikram looking at him in silence and happiness and after a minute hugged him tightly with… "main…main aapse milne aata rahunga…"

Avinash(softly)- bilkul…(separating him in same softness and in caring tone) kab nikalna hai?

Vikram(down his head and in low tone)- parson…

Avinash(shocked)- kya? Tum..tumhe parson hi nikalna hai? (vikram nodded) arre yeh kya baat hui…packing ka bhi time nahi diya kya tumhe…haan?

Vikram shook his head and said… "arre packing toh hi jaayegi…(moving now) chaliye aap ready hojaye…main aapka nashta laga deta hun…

Avinash(forceful tone)- nahi nahi chalo…tum jaake packing karo kabhi kuch bhul jaayo…nayi jagah hogi…sabh ache se leke jaana…(vikram wanted to protest but avinash cut him with) mujhe aata hai mashta banana…

Vikram nodded in smile and left to pack up his luggage while avinash moved towards his room to get ready.

Here abhijeet entered inside his room and after closing the door moved forward and sat on the bed, he took out the envelope in silence and was staring it for few minutes before finally opening it.

A same white paper came out but this time something was written on the front too…

_Abhijeet,_

_Bas tumse baat karne ka dil karta issliye socha kyun na khat likh diya karun…marzi tumhari hai yaar..padho ya na padho…mere dil ko bas yeh sukoon haiki tumhe yeh mil rahein hain…_

abhijeet took a deep breath and unfolded the paper…

_ABHI,_

_Kaise ho yaar? Pata hai thodhi mushkil mein hoge…lekin yaar sach..mujeh laga tum aur avinash jee ek chance deserve karte ho yaar saath mein…unhone itne saal iss rishte ka itezaar kiya hai aur tumhe bhi toh yaar apna koi mila hai joh tumhe..tumhare bachpan ko jaanta ho…jaanta hun tum naraaz bhi hoge mujhse…lekin kahin na kahin khush bhi ho…haina?jaanta hun main tumhe ABHI…rishton se darte jaroor ho lekin shayad tumse behtar rishte koi aur nibha bhi nahi sakta hai. _

_Yaar kuch aur bhi kehna hai tumse joh shayad abh tak nahi keh paya main…yaar maafi bhi maangi tumse…lekin…lekin kabhi yeh nahi bataya ki maine tumhe uss ek mahine mein kitna miss kiya…har pal bas yahi socha ki shayad mujhse galti hogayi…najane kiss kadar takleef de aaya tha main tumhe…dar gaya tha ki wapas aaunga toh kya hoga…tum kaise react karoge..itna…itna maara…(abhijeet closed his eyes in pain but after few minutes opened them again and started reading further) main ghabra gaya tha yaar…bhaag raha tha tumse…naina se…apne aap se bhi…phir jabh uss din tumhari punishment ka pata chala toh...yaar inn logon per bahot gussa aaya uss din..aur apne upar bhi….tumhe ussi din jana tha…main milna chahta tha lekin der hogayi yaar ….ek baar phirse der hogayi…_

_Main janta hun tum kahoge ki yeh sabh pehle kyun nahi bataya…bata deta toh kya tum apna dard yun bayan kar dete, haan? Socha toh tha batane ka per phir laga shayad saamne na rahun aur tumhe pata chale toh behtar hoga…pata nahi kyun…lekin tumhe face karne ki himmat nahi hui meri..jaate jaate bhi nahi mila tumse…dil toh tha yaar..lekin usske baad main jaa nahi pata…tum jaante hona yeh baat? Avinash jee bahot ache hain yaar abhijeet…bahot pyaar karte hain tumse…mera kaha na mano yaar..lekin unnke iss pyaar mahobbat ko ek mauka toh deke dekho…tumne toh humesha har rishte ko kayin mauke diye haina…toh phir aaj isse bhi ek dedo…shyad yeh unn baaki ke rishto se behtar ho…_

_Chalo apna khyaal rakhna bahot…main miss karunga yaar tumhe…lekin bahot khush bhi hun apne iss faisle se…shayd hum phir kabhi bhi mile…haina?_

_Daya._

Abhijeet spread his hand over daya's name and folding the paper took a deep breath and whispered… "koi bhi rishta kissi dusre rishte se behtar nahi hota hai yaar…aur mere liye toh meri 17 saal ki zindagi mein sirf tum sabh hi ho.."

He was still sitting there with the letter in his hand, it had been almost half an hour since he had been here and now a knock was initiated on his room door. He looked up towards the door and then silently placed the paper inside the envelope and standing up opened the door to find avinash standing there…

Abhijeet- jee…main…main bas aa hi raha tha..

Avinash(softly)- arre abhijeet main toh bas tumhe breakfast ke liye bulane aaya hun…

Abhijeet looked at him and then said… "chaliye…"

Avinash nodded and moved forward and abhijeet after closing his room door followed avinash.

Both reached downstairs and avinash called vikram too after asking abhijeet to take a seat…abhijeet ask him in hesitant tone…

"main kuch madad karu?"

Aviash looked towards him ad odded with… "haa kyun nahi...ek kaam karo abhijeet tum (pointing to a crockery almirah) plates waghera le aayo…mai baaki ki cheezein laga deta hun.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved forward while aviash first looked at him and then jerkig his head moved to bring the things. Here vikram came out ad saw both busy in setting table he immediately moved forward to abhijeet with… "arre aap yeh rehenede..(aviash looked towards him) mai kar deta hu please..aap nahi.."

Abhijeet(softly)- arre vikram koi baat nahi..mujhe acha laga…

Aviash looks towards him and a smile came oo his face, he realized his brother has not changed so much afterall…it's just that (he looked towards abhijeet) he has aged a little. Though aviash missed his kiddish bro who was always so enthusiastic and smiling and talkig with him so much…but ahijeet's presence beside him made him feel relaxed and gave him an unknow sooth in his heart. Vikram looked towards him for help but avinash said… "koi baat nahi vikram…tum zara jaao aur ander se woh blue bowl utha laayo…"

Vikram looked towards him for few minutes and then after nodding moved to bring the bowl.

Now all three sat down for the breakfast and avinash initiated the conversation as feeling abhijeet's hesitance… "vikram packing hogayi tumhari?"

Vikram… "haan bas ho hi gayi hai..."

Abhijeet looked towards vikram and vikram after seeing him answered his confusion with… "woh…main…delhi jaa rahan huna..parson.."

Abhijeet looked towards avinash after that and a smile came on his face seeing avinash busy with his breakfast.

After 10 minutes after freesing from all and cleaning the table avinash asked abhijeet… "abhijeet…(abhijeet looked towards him) main toh hospital jaa rahan hun…vikram yaheen hoga (abhijeet's fixed gaze made him hesitant) nahi mera matlab…tumhe agar kuch odd feel hoto…

Abhijeet(looking at his hesitance)- nahi…main theek hun..

Avinash was looking at him and after few minutes asked him… "acha mere room mein aao please 2 minute ke liye…"

Abhijeet nodded and followed him, avinash after entering moved towards his study drawer and after taking out a DIARY handed it to abhijeet with…yeh tumhare samaan mein se mili thi…

Abhijeet looked towards that diary in pain and silently took it from avinash's hands but was hesitant to ask the next question. Avinash after sensing his question said… "maine kholi nahi hai…aaj subah hi vikram ne di thi…"

Abhijeet nodded silently still looking at that diary and when avinash wanted to leave…ask him in low tone… "woh..kya..kya daya ne aur bhi letters…mera matlab.."

Avinash couldn't help his smile but as his back was facing abhijeet he replied in strict tone.. "har din ek letter…aaj ka toh ho hi gaya.."

Abhijeet(in shock)- yeh kya baat hui..mera matlab…woh mere liye hi toh…

Avinash(shrugging his shoulders left the room with)- mujhse nahi pucho…daya ka hi order hai yeh…

Abhijeet really irritated after that so whisper… "har baar aisa karta hai yeh…(in dilemma) kya..kya main bhi usse bhejun letter? Kabhi woh aur mushkil mein padh jaaye…lekin agar nahi bheja toh bhi toh usse bura lagega…"

He looked at the diary in his hands and after hiding it inside his palms he left the room and came downstairs as avinash after his arrival left the place. Abhijeet turned towards vikram and ask him for something in hesitance as… "hmm…vikram..tumhare paas kya pen paper hain?"

Vikram nodded towards him and be back after few minutes and handed him more blank papers as..

"mere paas aise hi papers hain…aap kahen toh main dusre wale magwa deta hun…"

Abhijeet(in hurry)- arre nahi vikram..yeh wale hi sahi hain..mujhe kaunsa koi zaroori kaam hai…

Vikram nodded and asked abhijeet something as… "aapko kuch bhi chahiye ho aap please mujhe bata dijiyega main apne room mein hi hun…"

Abhijeet nodded and said.. "tumhari tayaari hogayi vikram jaane ki? Wahan rahoge kahan tum?"

Vikram really looks towards this man whom he had met just tomorrow and now this man is so concerned for him..vikram answered him with a smile.. "woh college authorities hi mujhe hosptel offer kar rahi hain…"

Abhijeet(with smile)- chalo yeh sahi hai…waise bhi naye sheher mein jaake aise rehene ki bahot problem hoti hai…acha vikram main tumhe kuch logon ke number de dunga..mere dost hain…tum phir wahan unnse contact mein rehena theek hai…"

Vikram nodded with a soothing smile and abhijeet left towards his room.

He entered inside and after sitting over his study table took a sheet of paper and started writing very carefully as…

_Daya,_

_Kaise ho? Baaki sabh kaise hain..Acp sahab..salunkhe sahab…freddy…vivek..sabh? kissi ne kuch kaha? _

_Hmmm…daya..tumne kaha tha na tumhe dar the mujhse milne ka…lekin daya maine sirf tumhara itezaar kiya tha yaar…main jaanta tha ki main galat hun aur shayad issiliye aaj bhi main uss baat ko nahi bhula pata hun. Tumne sahi kaha hai daya…hume kuch waqt chahiye…hum sabh ko…tumhe, mujhe…aur Avinash jee ko bhi._

_Pata hai unnki aankhon mein maine humesha mere liye sirf pyaar dekha hai yaar…par bahot ajeeb lagta hai..kaise aise ek naya rishta bana lun yaar main? Tum jaante hona yaar mujhe aadat nahi..._

_Main waqt de raha hun yaar…lekin tum bhi waqt do…apnna bahot khyaal rakho daya…aur please yaar…apni takleef apni health per nahi nikala._

_Take care please._

_Abhijeet._

Daya smiled in tears after reading the first letter from his buddy. He neatly after spreading his hand over it placed it again inside the envelope ad sat there with same smile o his face when he got a call…he saw the caller ad picked up his moile I smile…

**Thak you so much all the reviews.**

**please read ad review this time also. i am tryig to fiish it as soo as possile as i wat to start with a ew story ut guys hoestly i eed your reviews to keep it goig.**

**please pray for all the little souls who were there i yesterdays massacre. pray for their families ad for all those who are injured..**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Thank you so much all the reviewers.

Now read further…

* * *

Avinash after reaching in his cabin first called a very special person today. The person picked up the call in few bells…

"daya?"

Daya(relaxed tone)- jee avinash jee…

Avinash(while sitting down on his chair)- mill gaya…

Daya(in smile)- haan…

Avinash(smiley tone)- mujhe yeh toh puchne ki jaroorat nahi ki kaisa laga(a shy smile appeared on daya's face) lekin bas itna puchunga ki (naughty tone) meri buraai toh nahi ki na ussne…

Daya started laughing and after few seconds say in smile… "nahi nahi…balki kaafi tareef ki hai…"

Avinash(in same smile)- khair usski umeed toh thi hi mujhe…

Daya smiling and now ask in serious tone as he was not able to get in touch with avinash after the first call they made after daya had reached Mumbai… "abhijeet…woh…(avinash sense the concern in his voice so smile lightily) woh.."

Avinash(softly)- theek hai daya who…aur kiss cheez se itna hichkicha rahe ho tum, haan? Maine tumse tabh bhi…

Daya(interrupting in between as he was in no mood to hear another lecture)- chodein yeh sabh…ussne kuch kaha toh nahi na? aapne usse woh diary wapas kardi? Ussne kuch kaha? Kholkar dekhi usse…

Avinash(smiling again now)- araam se chote (daya became still at his place while avinash realized what he said so say again) I am sorry..mera matlab..maien usse diary de di thi…usske kholke dekhna ka toh nahi pata but mujhe same day vikram ne bataya tha ki abhijeet ne kuch cheezein jalayi thi kitchen mein…

Daya(low tone)- hmm…waise…(avinash wished that daya had not heard it) chote kyun?

Avinash(completely embarrassed tone)- woh…woh..bas aise hi…tum..(innocently) chote hona…

Daya smiled softly and asked again in naughty tone… "phir bhi…"

Avinash who was feeling himself trapped answered in dreamy tone now… "abhijeet jabh chota tha na toh main usse chote bulaya karta tha kabhi kabhi…lekin who chid jata tha…(in soft laugh) usse lagta tha woh badha hogaya hai halaki woh aisi harkate bhi nahi karta tha…khair (shy tone) tumhe bulane ka dil kiya toh bula diya…(sadly) I am sorry daya…tumhe bura…

Daya(instantly as till not he was too engrossed in the loving tone of avinash)- nahi nahi mujhe acha…(he realized so now cut the call with) acha mujhe nikalna hai…main…main rakhta hun…

Daya cut the phone in hurry while avinash remove the phone from his ear and whisper in smile.. "yeh sachme bacha hai bilkul…"

He was going to keep the phone down when it buzzed again and after seeing the caller id he picked it up with…

"sir…"

Acp sir answered from the other side in his soft tone as… "avinash…kaise ho tum? Aur woh kaisa hai?"

Avinash(in smile)- abhijeet aur main bilkul theek hain sir…aap kaise hain?

Acp sir- main bhi theek hun avinash…ussne tumse kuch ulta siddha toh nahi kahana…I am sorry agar aisa…

Avinash(in smile)- daya ne bhi abhi yehi pucha tha sir…(acp sir smile) nahi sir ussne mujhse aisa waisa kuch nahi kaha hai (sadly) balki kuch bhi nahi kaha hai…bahot chup hai woh…aur waise bhi sir…usska hak hai mujhe kuch bhi kehene ka…main bhala kyun?

Acp sir(interrupting him in deep tone)- nahi avinash..hak ka matlab yeh nahi ki aap kuch bhi keh jaayo…(painful tone) kuch baatein sachem bahot dard de jaati hain…(avinash feeling the pain in his tone but kept quite) chalo main rakhta hun abh…tum khyaal rakhna…

Avinash(low tone)- main aapko ghar ka number de deta hun sir…daya ka toh samajh aata hai aap kyun usse baat nahi kar rahe?

Acp sir(sad smile)- kyunki woh hume humse behtar jaanta hai avinash…ek minute mein pehchaan jaayega kaun dukhi hai kaun nahi aur phir usske liye yeh waqt aur mushkil hojayega…bas usske liye isse asaan bana rahan hun…rakhta hun main bhi abh..khyaal rakhna tum…

Avinash nodded with… "aap bhi sir.."

He cut the call after that placed his head on head rest silently when his duty called him again.

Days were passing like this. Abhijeet discussed many things of his new life with daya while daya doing same through letters but mostly avoiding discussing his feeling, emotions what he was doing and what he was not. Undeliberately he started taking his dinner, lunch and medicines in proper manner as abhijeet every time asking him about these things. Team missing their abhijeet sir badly but were happy with this decision as they also can't forget everything so easily. Acp sir and Salunkhe became quite and much more possessive for daya, they were mostly taking care of him engaging him in different things and spending some quality time too.

While here abhijeet was still silent, though he became more comfortable then before as now doing some work of house with avinash and even started moving out of house for bringing some things. But his silence hurting avinash now, after Vikram's departure though abhijeet became more active with him but still he never discussing anything with avinash. Avinash seeing his silence becoming quite too.

Avinash was feeling a bit low today as from morning feeling some pain in his head but didn't discussed it with abhijeet, abhijeet who was now making breakfast looked towards avinash who was getting down the stairs and again and again was touching his head. Abhijeet felt an unknown feeling in his heart, he wanted to ask avinash about his health but…

Avinash silently sat on sofa and when realized that now it's unbearable for him asked abhijeet in extreme low and painful tone…

"abhijeet…(abhijeet really shocked with that tone so turn his head up and when look towards avinash sitting like that immediately came forward) please wahan kitchen mein 3rd shelf…ek pain killer…main naam…"

Abhijeet(interrupting in firm tone)- main lekar aa rahan hun…

Avinash became silent. Abhijeet went and after taking out the medicine box took out the specific medicine from it and after taking a glass of water move towards avinash.

He kept the glass on table and softly call avinash who was sitting with closed eyes… "avinash jee…"

Avinash felt a pain in his heart but said nothing and opened his eyes while abhijeet feeling his condition silently sat down beside him and support him up a little with… " main medicine le aaya hun..aap please le lein…"

Avinash nodded and hold the medicine while abhijeet picked up the water glass and asked avinash to take the medicine in when avinash said in low tone…

"main ker lunga tum…"

Abhijeet was already feeling much angry as he asked avinash about his health yesterday too as avinash really tiring himself out from few days and yesterday he caught cold too…

Abhijeet(in angry tone)- pucha maine?

Avinash looked towards him in anger and leave the topic as knew abhijeet must be angry and with abhijeet's help took the medicine while abhijeet after placing the glass back asked him in same angry tone…

"chaliye…kamre mein aaraam.."

Avinash(interrupting)- nahi mujhe aaj hospital...

Abhijeet fixed his eyes on him and avinash first time in his life really saw the fire his brother had in his eyes...he silently say…

"aaj kuch guests aa rahein hain hospital…yahan koi bhi aas paas mein medicine shops nahi hain..unnse baat karni hai mujhe hospital ka senior hone ke naate…."

Abhijeet found himself in a trouble as avinash's condition was really bad but this he knew was more important for a doctor. He looked towards avinash and say in soft tone now… "main jaa sakta hun? Doctor nahi hun lekin…"

Avinash looked towards him and asked in low tone… "maths aati hai? Thodhi bahot influencing aur…(looking towards his eyes and murmur in low tone) waise toh tum khali apni aankhein hi dikha do toh bhi…"

Avinash shup himself up seeing the stern look and said in low tone… "tum sambhal loge?"

Abhijeet nodded nervously and then helped avinash up with… "aapne koi report tayaar ki hogi na…woh mujhe dedein…"

Avinash nodded silently and after reaching inside his room he handed abhijeet a file with… "issme hain kuch cheezein…hum log aas paas ke gao waghera mein bhi aisi hi shops ki demand kar rahe hain…kyunki hum logon ke liye aise har roz up down karna bahot mushkil hoga na.."

Abhijeet helped him in laying down after a nod. While avinash after lying grabbed abhijeet's wrist and ask in really low tone…

"tum mujhe bhaiya kyun nahi bulate ho?"

Abhijeet who was not expecting this question at this moment just looked towards avinash in shock who closed his eyes as the medicine contained some sleeping effect, abhijeet without replying moved out of room.

He came out of the room and went downstairs without closing avinash's room door, his ears were still ringing with that question from his older brother…

"tum mujhe bhaiya kyun nahi bulate ho?"

He himself was not aware of the answer as he never paid attention to it, he was giving time to himself and mostly staying quite to not to hurt avinash with his any words or gestures but he also realized that his silence was hurting avinash as he became quite after some days and mostly avoided interrupting abhijeet in anything.

He silently sat down on the sofa feeling exhausted once again. 3 months….it had been 3 months since he had been here and still he had never called avinash as bhaiya, why? He himself was not aware of the reason. Avinash cared for him allot, he had given him much space and had even made him feel comfortable with doing or allowing for anything he would like to do, avinash avoided sharing anything of their past to not to hurt abhijeet but abhijeet missed those memories….he missed that loving tone which avinash always used while remembering those days. he took a deep breath and laid back with closed eyes.

After few minutes remembering the work in hand he opened his eyes and picked up the file and started reading it, after half an hour he felt avinash's mobile ringing so moved and hesitantly picked it up with….

"hello…"

"hello avinash?"

"hmm….jee woh avinash jee he's not well…main..(he found himself in a state where he was not aware to what to say, he took a deep breath and answered) main unka bhai bol raha hun..aap…"

"abhijeet? (a happy shocked tone answered, abhijeet felt more hesitant) main vinod bol rahan hun…avinash ka dost..woh theek haina?"

"jee...lekin woh abhi so rahein hain…aap mujhe message de dijiye main unn tak pohoncha dunga…"

"nahi bache kuch bhi nahi…bas usse batadena ki aaj ki meeting main sambhal lunga…(in loving tone) tumse baat karke bahot khushi hui mujhe…"

Abhijeet asked in hesitant tone now… "aap..aap jaante hain mujhe?"

Vinod smiled and answered in same tone… "avinash se itna suna hai tumhare baare mein maine…(sadly) ussne har waqt sirf tumhara intezaar hi kiya hai abhijeet…pehle apni bemaari ke waqt aur phir theek hone ke baad bhi…(taking a deep breath)mujhe khushi hai tum mill gaye usse…usse bahot sukun mila hoga…(after few minutes silence) chalo main rakhta hun abh…khyaal rakhna aur usse kehna yahan ki tension na le woh…"

Abhijeet simply nodded as didn't knew what to reply. He looked upstairs towards avinash's room but right now just closed his eyes and headed to kitchen first to make something for avinash to have. After an hour he moved upstairs to see whether avinash was awake or not, he entered inside and saw him still sleeping. He wanted to leave but turn back and move close to the person lying on bed at this moment, he sat down on the chair beside the bed and was staring at avinash's face when he started to say something that he had in his heart…

"I…I am sorry…main janta hun aap mujhse…mere…mere behavior ki wajah se bahot hurt hote hain…magar main kya karun mujhe kuch samajh nahi aata…kabhi aise koi apna rishta nahi dekha na maine…sabh kuch bas apni team ko hi mana hai maine…maa ko bhi nahi pehchaan paya tha main..main jaanta hun aap mujhse naraaz honge magar dikhate nahi hai…main bahot sharminda hun…(a tear drop made it's way down from abhijeet's eyes who continued in same low tone) kabhi bhi aisa kissi rishte mein kissi ko kuch kaha nahi na issliye bas bahot ajeeb lagta hai mujhe…aapse baat karna chahta hun lekin phir…(taking a deep breath) main aapka wala abhijeet nahi raha hun avinash jee…sachmein nahi rahan hun…aap mujhme jisse dekhna ki koshish kar rahe hain shayad woh abhijeet 17 saal pehle hi…" abhijeet stopped as feeling avinash opening his eyes, he wa still sitting there and when avinash opened his eyes completely he asked in low tone…

"abh..abh kaisa lag raha hai…"

Avinash simply nodded and abhijeet got up with… "main kuch khane ke liye le aata hun…"

Avinash nodded again still staring at his younger brother and as soon as abhijeet left his room he smiled soothingly with a simple thought… "tum abhi bhi mere wahi abhijeet ho…bas mujhe thodhi mehnat karni hai…" avinash felt his mobile ringing which was brought up by abhijeet now only, he picked up the call with a soothing smiling tone as… "haan daya…"

Daya felt the smiling tone so ask… "kya baat hai? (in smile) lagta hai dosti hogayi hai…"

Avinash laughing and say to daya… "hojayegi daya…(lovingly) yeh bilkul bacha hai yaar…itna jyada confused hai…"

Daya smiling and feeling good now as felt the love and joy in avinash's tone. He said in smile… "lagta hai galat waqt per phone kiya hai maine…"

Avinash(interrupting in serious tone)- usski aawaj sunoge daya…

Daya still at his place but say after a few seconds… "nahi main…woh mujhe kuch kaam…"

Avinash(whispering)- aagaya hai woh….

Avinash silently removed the phone from his ear and after turning it to speaker kept It back on place as abhijeet entered the room with a tray…

Abhijeet silently helped Avinash in sitting and after that sat on chair and now serving breakfast with…

"maine light breakfast banane ki koshish ki hai…aap dekhlen…(avinash nodded) medicine bhi bina kuch khaye hi li thi aapne.."

Abhijeet informing avinash about the phone call and some other things while avinash be silent as he knew someone else was enjoying this voice now…

Here daya silently sat on his desk hearing the voice of his buddy after 3 months…he now realized how much he had been missing this angry fiery voice…a tear slipped down from his eyes but a smile was spreading on his lips.

* * *

A/N

Next chapter would be the last chapter guys.

Please read and review. I will be waiting for your reviews and will update after receiving them only.


	20. Chapter 20

Avinash was staring at abhijeet while abhijeet was busy in taking out avinash's medicines from wrapper.

Abhijeet after taking out specific medicines looked at avinash and found him staring at him, he shook his head in silece while avinash feeling that head movemet averted his gaze and abhijeet movig forward handed him his medicies with.. "yeh lijiye…"

Avinash looked at the medicines and then towards the hand which was there for him at this moment. He said in a murmur…

"mujhe nahi khaani medicines..."

Abhijeet heard that so ask in cold tone… "jee…"

While the person who was still there on phone couldn't help his teary smile as he remembered the same tone being used for him…

"_daya yeh mobile chodh aur pehle midicines le yaar…kabse khadha hun main aise…"_

While here avinash looked towards abhijeet in surprise as first time feeling that tone…that gesture of a brother towards him…

He continued as enjoying the tone…

"main theek hun abhijeet…bas halka sa fever tha…theek hogaya na abh…"

Abhijeet(in tough tone)- cold…high fever…chakker…behoshi…

Daya giggled listening that though tensed for avinash…

Avinash(in fake irritation)- haan haan bas…

Abhijeet again forwarded the medicines with… "phir yeh lijiye…"

Daya continuously smiling or giggling now as avinash still denying with so many excuses, he was feeling a great sooth within his heart that his bhai be in good lovely loving hands which are capale eough to erase that pai which he gave to this ma. A small smile always there on his lips and when he heard a sentence as…

"doctor hoke aisi harkate kar rahe hain aap…lelijiye pata toh chalega kitna zulm karte hain aap humper.."

A loud laugh with a small line came on his lips which really stunned the other person… "sahi kaha boss ne…abh pata chalega avinash jee ko…"

He heard that voice so clearly that his stunned emotions immediately turned towards the mobile that was kept on the table…he was staring at it when a whisper initiated…

"maine kaha tha usse…" abhijeet looked at avinash who was looking towards him with fixed gaze. Abhijeet felt an unknown anger surge within him which he had been suppressing till now, he looked towards avinash and said in normal composed tone as…

"aap dawai khalein…maine bhi abh tak apni medicines nahi li hain…aap nahi lenge toh main bhi nahi lunga…"

The other two were clearly stunned, abhijeet saw it clearly…on both the faces. Avinash after that silently took his medicines still looking towards abhijeet's face where a painful line was stretched.

While here daya was still at his place for a moment when a single tear fell from his eyes. He removed the mobile from his ears as a distant voice called…

_"__DAYA!...yaar kya hai yeh sabh…daya dawai lo apni abhi issi waqt…warna…maine bhi apni dawai aaj miss ker deni hai…"_

He smiled in tears and whispered… "mujhe khushi hai boss ki tumne avinash jee ko jagah di hai joh woh deserve karte hain…'

He silently stood up from his chair and headed out of his room and then from the house completely as he was here to take a file at this hour.

Here abhijeet after giving avinash his medicines left the room with… "aap araam karlein.."

Avinash didn't say a word…he realized that one sentence though was not for him completely but it did had some sooth and love which eased avinash. Avinash silently lay down on his bed again with a small beautiful smile and a murmur… "chalo gusse mein hi sahi….aur daya ke liye hi sahi…issne mujhe woh mukaam toh diya…"

Abhijeet silently moved in his room and suddenly felt himself getting immensely weak and before he can reach the bed and sit on it he found himself slumping beside the bed with his ears ringing with a voice…

_"__boss…woh tumse bahot pyaar karte hain..unhe apna lena yaar…please…waqt chahiye hum sabko…wohi waqt de raha hun main yaar tumhe…khush rehna abhijeet…"_

A tear slipped down his eyes and after that one more…

"nahi daya…nahi…waqt chahiye tha mujhe…magar aise nahi…(in complete anger) tum mujhse baat karte ek baar…milte mujhse…lekin tumne phirse wahi kiya…wahi kiya tumne…"

His tears were falling down in great speed now. After these 3 months he was finally expressing that pain which he held inside him from the moment he came to know that daya had taken this decision on his behalf. In that teary and tired state of mind and heart he slept silently at the same place.

Evening rose and finally avinash opened his eyes feeling much relaxed and fine now. He looked towards his mobile and saw the time as… 6.00 p.m. he sat up on his bed and looked around finding whole house in darkness downstairs and even upstairs. He was confused and at the same time tensed… "yeh abhijeet kahan gaya…(remembering the incident) apne room mein hoga…dekhun usse…kaafi time hogaya hai..dekhaata hum.."

He got up from his bed and moved towards abhijeet's room, he silently opened it and found it in darkness too. Switching on the lights he looked at the slumped figure in his front and murmured in pain.. "roya hoga jaroor…(moving forward in silence now) kabhi kissi ko takleef deke isse chain kahan padha hai…"

Moving close to his brother he silently sat down in front of him on his knees and in same quietness removed the tears from the wet face of his small bear. A small smile appeared on his face but composing himself soon he called abhijeet… "abhijeet…abhijeet..utho bache…abhijeet…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and found himself in that position with avinash sitting in his front, he in jerk got up and wiping his face while avinash thought.. "tum mujhse abhi bhi apne aasoon nahi chupa sakte abhijeet…" he too got up and now leaving the room with ordering abhijeet as…

"chalo kaafi der hogayi hai…muh haath waghera dhoke neeche aajao..."

Abhijeet saw avinash leaving and wanted to ask something so after much composing himself still ask in hesitant tone… "woh…woh aap daya se roz..mera matla…"

Aviash looked at him ad odded as… "hmmm…haa woh…ek ya do aar…"

Abhijeet(with hope)- phirse karege?

Avinash turned towards him and feeling his hope nod with… "haan…aj raat ko karunga…kyun?"

Abhijeet down his head and say in hesitant tone… "nahi bas..woh aap..(in one breath) aap usse ek baar puch lijiyega ki ussne apni medicines li kya…"

A smile came on avinash's lips and he just nodded without realizing that his silly bro was looking down, he was leaving when abhijeet ask in panic…

"woh..miss ker deta haina..issiliye…aur ah toh jah maie aise keh diya hai toh.."

Avinash realized his mistake so turn back after shaking his head in disappointment with… "haan theek hai…chalo abh tum fresh hoke neeche aajao…"

Another hesitant question welcomed him as… "aap aap theek hain ah? Aap rehenede main kuch bana deta hun…"

Avinash in strict tone… "5 minutes…"

Abhijeet wanted to say something when avinash turn back and start leaving with… "4..."

Abhijeet immediately went towards washroom while a playful smile came o aviash's lips.

Yes ow he started ejoyig this jourey with his rother as a ew hope takig a place I his heart regarding really getting his little ro ack I his arms oce at least.

He moved downstairs ad the towards kitche rememerig the words…

_"__usske saath coffee peete hua baat karna easy hojata hai…"_

Avinash (murmuring)- chalo aaj try ker lete hai…

He made two cups of coffee for both and after arranging some cookies and coffee on a tray moved towards main hall when saw abhijeet getting down the stairs so ask in anger…

"mana kia tha na itni der shower lene se maine abhi?"

Abhijeet already in hall and after listening that angry tone down his head. Avinash look at him and say in sad tone while settling down on couch…

"jaanta hun abh bhi meri koi ahmiyet nahi hai tumhari life mei..(abhijeet look at him in shock and wanted to say something but avinash continued) lekin ek doctor ki nasihat hi samajh lete..."

Abhijeet i hurry but in low toe… "aisa nahi hai bha..(he stopped ad the cotiued as) avinash jee…(aviash smiles sadly) mai..woh bas mujhe bahot relax feel hota hai shower leke issiliye mai…"

Aviash tryig to lighte up the situation ow… "tum sardiyo mei bhi itni baar nahate ho? bhai mai toh nahi naha sakta aise…(seeing him still standing) arre wahan aise kyu khade ho…aayo coffee peete hai…

Abhijeet looked at him and then towards two coffee mugs, he was feeling odd as from last 17 years he drinking coffee just with daya and especially over such conversations but he moved forward after seeing avinash looking at him…

He sat down and picked up the coffee mug in his hands just for avinash. Avinash look at him and feel good so pick his coffee mug too with…

"waise mumbai mei toh itni dhandh bhi nahi hoti hai…"

Abhijeet odded with.. "jee…kaafi acha mausam rehta hai…(in soft smile) lekin mai itna bhi nahi nahata hu…

Aviash(smilig after seeig that smile o his rother's face after so log)- hmmm…delhi mei toh kaafi dhandh hoti thi…

Abhijeet look at him and ask in silece after few seconds… "aapne kaha tha hum phele delhi mei rehte the?"

Avinash look at him and nodded with… "haan…acp sir ne tumhe waheen se select kiya tha…"

Abhijeet(in silence)- sir ne mujhe kabhi inn sabh ke baare mein kuch bataya nahi…

Avinash look at his silence and say in soft tone… "kyunki woh jaante the ki ateet kabhi kabhi jyada takleefdeh ho jata hai…(look at him) tumhare liye toh abhi bhi hai…(low tone with down head while abhijeet looking at him) mere liye bhi…

Abhijeet look at him and ask a question that still nagging him from the time avinash told him everything… "aapne mujhe aur maa ko ghar se nikala hi kyun tha?(avinash's heart feels a high pinch) aap hume…hume bata bhi sakte the sabh kuch…

Avinash(in sad smile)- jabh pata hona abhijeet ki apno ko baho chot pohonche gi toh jaane anjaane mein hi hum unhe aur bhi dard de jaate hain…(low head) maine bhi yahi galti ki…

Abhijeet look at him and then said while staring somewhere in space… "aur daya ne bhi na?"

Avinash look at his brother and answer in positive and said softly… "sahi samjhe tumne…ussne tumhe usski takleef se aur uss guilt se bachane ke liye khud ko dur ker liya…"

Abhijeet(in painful tone after looking towards avinash)- woh bhi do baar…

Avinash look at him and just stood up with his empty mug and after taking abhijeet's filled mug moved towards kitchen with the tray and said… "kabhi coffee usske beghair pee nahi hai toh aaj bhi keh dete…mujhe acha lagta ki mera bhai rishton ki kader aur unnki ahmiyet jaanta hai (abhijeet down his head, avinash again) halanki yeh baat mujhe abhi bhi pata hai…(while moving upstairs to his room) woh tumhe do baar nahi abhijeet ek hi baar chodkar gaya hai…kyunki iss baar woh tumhe chadkar nahi khud ko dur ker ke gaya hai…"

Abhijeet looking at him and after that down his head in silence again. He realized there are so many perspectives for a single decision…of a single step. For him it was daya's decision to leave him, for avinash it was his chance to live a new life with his deary little brother while for daya…for daya this decision was just to move himself away so that abhijeet can live. He took a deep breath as he realized sometimes it's just better to flow with time while living rather than looking back and at time and waiting for living because waiting can only cause more pain.

Sighing he moved back to his room.

Here avinash was staring at a file from almost 2 hours now as his mind wandering off in some other world. He was thinking whether he said too much to abhijeet or was he wrong or were his words wrong? He just closed his eyes feeling headache now when someone knocked on the door…

He opened his eyes and adjusting himself to look perfect answered as… "darwaza khula hai…"

Abhijeet entered inside the room and look at him in his eyes. Daya had warned avinash that meeting abhijeet's gaze meant supplying your health informations in his database. Remembering the comment avinash couldn't help his smile. Abhijeet looking at him shook his head and moved forward with a food tray. Oth silently took the food after that ad whe abhijeet after learig all wated to leave heard…

avinash ask him in low tone… "kuch kehna tha?"

Abhijeet looked back at him and nodding said… 'thodhi der sojayein aap...aur medicied lelei…"

Avinash look at him in shock and then managed to say… "nahi abhijeet…main theek hun abhi…kch kaam hai bas yeh karke sounga..aur medicines ahi nahi please..…"

Abhijeet silently nodded and wanted to leave when heard avinash's tired tone… "acha theek hai..(while lying down) light band kar jana…"

Abhijeet smiled softly with… "aur medicines?"

Abhijeet wished him night after avinash took his medicies in irritation and switching off the lights moved out of the room. Here aviash after abhijeet had moved out called daya...

* * *

A/n

thank you so much for all the reviews guys.

guys the two scenes or say parts i which last chapter was devided were coming too much differently so i will post ext part today itself ut after some time...

do read ad review this also.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N**_

**_Sukhmani Di- yes di I remember you told me regarding khushi di's accident, and sachmein di I have been praying since then for her good health..aap chinta nahi karo..she'll be good soon, and tell her we all are missing her and her lovely comments. Aur yeh bhi batana ki hum sabh unke liye pray kar rahe hain…and she'll be fit, fine and absolutely healthy. Aap bhi apna bahot khyaal rakhna di._**

The last chapter is finally here guys.

But before you read further I would really like to thank you all to bear this **_Little lazy girl_** here. Sachmein aap sabhne bahot patience se mera intezaar kiya hai…and I am really sorry guys ki maine aap sabko humesha itna wait karwaya..kya karun mera yeh lappy mujhse thodha naraaz chal raha hai aajkal..

Khair, it's the last chapter and it's VERY LONG. Read at your own risk… ;)

Will meet in end.

* * *

Daya moved inside his house feeling extremely tired today because of 2 cases that they had to deal simultaneously. He moved towards kitchen and took out a water bottle and taking sips now. He remembered the moring incident as a well framed memory of their came in his front. The words rang in his ears and he after smiling move towards cabinet to take his medicies with a murmur…

"boss…tum sachme jyada hi chalak ho…ek teer se do nishane ker dale tumne..." he shook his head dissapointingly and took his medicines as already had his dinner with acp sir , Salunkhe sir and freddy who all fially took it upo themselves to make him eat his dinner as mostly he taking Maggie when at home.

He now moved towards his room and tiringly sat down on bed and thinking while taking off his shoes…

'roya hoga aaj…usski awaaj mei hi itni takleef thi…(sadly) naraaz joh hoga mujhse abh tak…" he took a deep sigh and now keeping his shoes on their place and then after changing his clothes too take a place on his bed once again when receieved a call. He took his mobile and seeing the caller id picked it up with a smile…

"aaj toh thodhi si daant padhi hogi…"

Avinash smiled softly and said… "nahi yaar…woh mujhe kaha daanta hai…"

Daya(teasing but found his voice turning teary)- who toh dekh liya aaj maine…

Avinash realizing his teary tone answered in soft tone… "woh sirf tumhe takleef dene ke liye kar raha tha aisa daya…jaante hona tum…"

Daya nodded but said nothing. Here avinash ask after few moments…

"dawai leli tumne…bhai tumhare bhai ne toh mujhe aaj daabt hi dena tha ek baar aur.."

Daya smiles and ask in hopeful tone… "pucha kya usse…waise leli hai maine.."

Aviash(softly)- haan…

Daya closed his eyes while avinash after feeling his silence ask…

"kyu kar rahe ho daya aisa…khud ko bhi takleef ho rahi hai aur usse bhi…aur abh toh woh letters bhi…"

Daya was in no mood to answer this once again…he said while interrupting avinash…

"chaliye dada mujhe neend aa rahi hai abh…good night.."

Daya knew how to make avinash silent as avinash really like these calls from daya which he substituiting for bhaiya…

He finally after laying relaxly on bed took his diary out from the side table and started writing…

Ahijeet,

Kaise ho? Mai toh bilkul theek hun yaar…pata hai aaj bureau mein na ek saath 2 cases aagaye the bahot thakaan hogayi yaar mujhe toh phir acp sir ne aur freddy jee ne (angrily) haso nahi tum… mujhe dinner karwaya. Pata hai sir kaafi soft hogaye hai mere saath…mujhe acha lagta hai…per yaar…bahot odd bhi lagta hai…halaki abh tumhare hisse ki daant bhi mujhe hi khaani padhti hai..huh.

Hmmm…naraaz hona abhi tak mujhse…I am sorry yaar…jitni baar bhi kahu utni baar kam hai…jaata hu mai yeh baat..lekin bina kahe kya hojayega…issliye aaj kal tumhe letter bhi nahi bhej raha mai…mujhe bhulne ke liye yeh toh karna hoga na…bas aviash jee ko bhej deta hu..mujhe bhi chain mill jata hai…lekin use tumhe dene se mana kar diya hai maine saaf…aaj pehli baar yeh likh raha hun…dil kara hai bas issliye.

Aur tum bhi kamal ho ek teer se do nishane ker dale tumne bhi…mujhe bhi medicines lene per majbur ker diya aur avinash jee ko bhi... hmm…aakhir...i mean…avinash jee ke bhai jo ho. Khair abh jabh tumhe pata chal gaya hai toh main bhi bata deta hun..haan avinash jee mujhe roz call karte hain…ek ya do baar…jabh bhi free hon…main bhi kabhi kabhi ker leta hun…aaj unhone tumse hi baat karwa di…matlab aawaaj…

Abhijeet please avinash jee se kuch nahi kehna…waise kahoge bhi kaise…tum toh darte ho unse…hmmm..abh pata chalega tumhe badha bhai hona kitna bura hota hai…abhi tak mujhe pareshaan…

Acha chodo yeh sabh…

Tum khyaal rakhna apna…take care boss. Bye

Daya.

Abhijeet read the letter silently, though daya had asked aviash to not to give these letters to abhijeet but avinash felt himself that this is not a good idea so he still giving those letters to abhijeet. Abhijeet felt a pain in his heart as already knew why daya backig away like this from his life but he said nothig as in so may months he had come to realize that no one can take anyone's place in anyone's heart untill and unless that place is not secured and he knew daya's place is secured in his heart which he can never give to anyoe but yes he can make a new place for avinash in there.

Here aviash who was on leave for today moved in ahijeet's room and after knockig entered easily as now abhijeet became much comfortale with his presence. He moved forward and seeing him reading that letter asked in soft tone…

"theek haina woh?"

Abhijeet who was feeling really angry on daya at this moment answered in irritated tone…

"sathiya gaya hai…"

Aviash after hearing that just burst in laughter while abhijeet look at him in anger first but then seeing him laughing like that an embarassed smile came on his face too while aviash after seeing that smile said… "waise maine suna tha sathiya te toh budhe log hai…daya toh abhi youg haina…"

Abhijeet who was getting up now as till now sitting on bed replied in murmur… " budha bacha.."

Aviash look at his brother with so much love as he can't get these comments from this man for himself but yes they were always there for daya and avinash enjoying this side of his brother. Here abhijeet who put that letter in his cabinet and then turned to find avinash staring somewhere whispered to him… "waise maine yeh bhi suna haiki log budhe hone per hi aise aasmaan mei taakte rehete hai ya phir (complete aughty toe) joh log pyaar mei padh jaate hai…"

Aviash in shock look at him as first time abhijeet said something like this to him, he was already feeling that abhijeet much opened up in his presence now as he was talking and even sharing his irritation and anger too. Avinash's eyes told abhijeet regarding some odd from his side and abhijeet realizing that tried to apologize but aviash interrupted him with… "mujhe toh mere type ki koi mili hi nahi...(abhijeet look at him but feeling shy while aviash continued in proud tone now) woh kya hai mai bahot hadsome hu na..."

A smile automatically came on abhijeet's lips. Aviash look at him and ask in teasing tone… "tumhe toh mill jaani chahiye thi abh tak koi…"

Abhijeet look at him and shakig his head reply in teasig tone in flow… "who kya hai mera nhai itna handsome haina..issliye larkiya mujhe dekhti hi nahi…"

Avinash completely still at his place with the word "bhai.." , a tear slipped down from his eyes. Yes, may be his brother was now healing and their relation too.

Avinash moved downstairs after that. Today both aviash and abhijeet indulged in cleaning their house. Aviash mostly clearing those places where he didn't wanted abhijeet to look but onviosuly how he can hide anythig from this man's eyes so now left everything on fate and time. Here abhijeet went to store room first time after his arrival here as avinash mostly don't allow him to go there but today he did. Abhijeet already feeling something odd comig on his way and when he entered further he saw so many things which really shocked him…

So many framed photographs of himself with avinash and their mother and some with their father too were placed there neatily in a carton. Abhijeet picked up one such photograph where their father too present with them and spreading his hand on it when a tear fell down on the frame. He can't get whether he felt pain or happiness or sadness or guilt because he still can't forgive himself for what he did with his mother, he must be happy to be looking at a family photo of his or sad because he didn't remember these lovely moments of his life. He took a deep breath as feeling his throat choked with his tears which he really can't get out.

Here aviash who was standing at door and was himself in tears now came forward after seeing abhijeet getting weak. He came forward and simply held his young brother with his shoulders with a whisper… "abhi abhijeet..."

Abhijeet looked towards him with tears and then looking at photo asked in extremely low toe…

"yeh..humari…" the question he knew was of no sigificace as he can recognize his mother atleast..

But aviash who knew what his brother going through at this momet answered softly… "haa…humari family.…(in teary smiley tone) pehchano.."

abhijeet looked at the photo and clearly feeling himself trapped, he was staring at it and then after pointing towards a small little boy with small black hair and shiny eyes asked in low tone which still was filled with tears… "yeh..yeh mai hun…"

aviash nodded lovingly and thne said to clear his brother's pain… "aur yeh mai...(abhijeet again looking at photo) sabse handsome…"

A small smile came on abhijeet's lips while aviash feeling a great sooth inside his heart seeing his brother like this. bOth were still stading there staring at the photograph when abhijeet asked in low tone while spreading his hand over their father's face…

"yeh…"

Aviash said softly… "papa...(lovingly) tum papa bulate the…aur mai baba…"

Abhijeet still staring at that photograph when aviash feeling long time passed so ask in same soft tone as knew now he was handling a small kid…

"chalei? (abhijeet looked at him innocently, aviash in soft tone) aao…tumhe album dikhata hu phir…"

Abhijeet nodded silently and when moving out avinash saw abhijeet securing that photograph with himself and a small smile came on his lips.

Both moved out and now headed to aviash's room, aviash moved in and inviting abhijeet to sit and himself moved to his almirah and takig out a album from inside it he again moved towards abhijeet. Aviash after seeing him sittig silently of couch ask…

"acha neeche bethke dekhe?"

Abhijeet looked towards him and now noddig got up and after that both silently settled themselves on carpet floor.

Avinash opened the album and now both sittig together while ahijeet staring at each photo and trying to remember anythig or anyone but he can't. This is the reason avinash hid this from abhijeet for so many months as he knew abhijeet obviously be in pain when not be able to remember anything which he saw but now avinash knew that it was important to open it all. Avinash describing all and telling abhijeet everything regarding those moment which they enjoyed.

It's much time consuming but yes much soothing for both the brothers as abhijeet knowig his past while avinash enjoying his brother's company. After sometime avinash feels abhijeet getting tired as he placed his head on aviash's shoulder and then busy in watching while aviash in smile said nothig as feeling a lovely aura surrounding him.

A pic really made ahijeet's heart tear in pieces where their mother kissing abhijeet's forehead in love and proud while aviash stading behind clicking the mometn in front of a mirror so he coming 's tears made their way down and aviash's easily feeling his teary brother as his tears wetting his shirt. He tried to say something in same soft tone… "abhijeet…aise nahi rote na..please bache…"

But abhijeet said nothig and trying to move his head when aviash silently pulled him in his secure shell with a simple line… "maa ko bahot dukh hoga na…"

Abhijeet burst in tears like a small kid crying in his big brother's arms after getting long hours of punishment. Avinash silently rubbig his little brother's back in tears when abhijeet started in painful tone…

"maa…maa mujhe kabhi maaf bahi karegi na…maine unhe pehchana hi nahi…maa ko bahot dukh…(indulge in that painful past of his ad in these beautiful memories of his forgotten past) **_bhaiya_** maa…mujhe…aap bhi naraaz…mai unka khyaal hi nahi…"

Here aviash was just silently soothing his bhai and now his own heart comes in a big sooth with a great surprise as his little bhai called him "bhaiya" after so long years of waiting and just waiting.

After some time aviash feels abhijeet slept in his arms only. He smiled softly with a murmur… "bacha hai bilkul yeh…" he patted abhijeet's cheek lightly as both still without anythig in their stomachs… "abhijeet..ahijeet…bache uth jaao abhi…kuch khaake so jana.."

but abhijeet was behaving like a stubborn kid now as he just shifted a bit and was going to fall as his head on avinash's arm but avinash saved him and now softly took a pillow from his bed and settled abhijeet on floor carpet itself. He then got up and softly kissed his brother's forehead with a loving wish and then moved out to take something as knew he'll be scolded tomorrow if he didn't had anythig.

He called daya after moving out of his room while closing the door slightly. Daya picked up the call and from avinash's relaxed tone knew that something big happnened today as he already knew avinash be on a holiday. Both chatting for sometime and avinash telling daya regarding that "bhaiya" moment of his life and daya's happiness really makes avinash feel happy and lucky too as he had so many lovely relations now surrounding him he said in loving tone to daya…

"pata hai daya itna acha feel hua mujhe…(lovingly) maine isska bahot intezaar kiya tha…bahot jyada…"

Daya(smiley tone)- chaliye abh aap kuch khalein…warna kal phir daant padegi…main rakhta hun…good night…

Daya cut the call after that and avinash easily feels daya's pain as he knew now daya thinking that abhijeet already gave his place to someone else.

Avinash takes a glass of milk and then goes to sleep.

Here daya silently attaches his head with the head rest and now some tears fell down from his eyes, he murmured in low tone…

"chalo boss…tumhe tumhara bhai mil gaya hai yaar abh…aur tumne bhi accept kar liya…mujhe bahot khushi hai yaar tumhare liye..phir bhi pata nahi kyun yeh aasun...hmmm…zaroor khushi ke aasun honge…tum abh bahot bahot khush rehna yaar…maine kaha tha na mujhse dur hokar hi tum avinash jee ko woh jagah de paaoge…dekha…main humesha (his tears continuously falling down) sahi hota hun…"

The three slept that night in thoughts, happiness, sadness or somewhere sooth and somewhere pain.

Next day coming on their way when daya again started with his routine and today had a big news for Acp sir and Salunkhe sir as both waiting for this moment but obviously it gives all of them pain with sadness and happiness too as they losing their brain but of course in happiness as their part got that love which they never be able to give him.

Here abhijeet got up in the morning and found himself sleeping on floor, he immediately opened his eyes more widely and looking around after sitting got that it's avinash's room. It was then that he remembered the previous days events. He looked around and really shocked as he completely missed avinash who was sleeping on couch present there. He shook his head with a murmur… "aur mujhe bacha kehte hain..huh.."

He got up and now move towards avinash and woke him up too. Avinash after getting up trying to strengthen and in that his back got a high pain…

"arre abhijeet tum uth gaye…ahhh…"

Abhijeet look at him and helped him with a teasing comment as… "budhe hogaye hain aap…(angrily) bhala aise koi sota hai…"

Avinash look at him and answer in loving tone… "arre meri kya galti maine socha agr mein tumhare paas sogaya toh tum subah uthkar dar jaaoge aur..(low head) mujhe bed per sona acha nahi laga…"

Abhijeet just shaking his head and then said while leaving… "chaliye fresh hojayein abh aap…main bhi fresh hoke kuch bana deta hun…"

He was leaving when avinash who was hearing all in smile simply called him as.. "abhijeet…"

Abhijeet turned and avinash asked in naughty tone… "ek baar aur bula do mujhe woh please…"

Abhijeet knew what he talking about but he was feeling shy as still he was feeling it a bit odd so say in innocent tone… "kya bulaun? Budha?"

Avinash comes in big shock and when trying to grab his brother who already left the room in smile a big "ahhh" comes from his mouth and he just say in anger… "jaahil gawar bhai…pata hai kya sunna chah raha hun main..magar nahi...(teasingly to himself) hmmm…sharma raha hai…"

He moved to get fresh after that.

It's obviously a big task for him to get out that "bhaiya" again from abhijeet's mouth but he did it with some emotional atyachaar as knew it comes only when triggered and he just did a fabulous acting of falling from stairs when heard that again… "BHAIYA…". But the tears really hurt him as he can't guess earlier that his brother scared so much, he just say softly to abhijeet… "main theek hun chote…"

Abhijeet already in anger and after that word say in irritation.. "main chota nahi hun..."

Hours, days, weeks and months passing like this. Avinash already himself asked abhijeet to call him bhaiya only and also regarding his conversation with daya. And in these days abhijeet whenever avinash calling daya when at home asking him to keep his mobile on speaker as he missed his brothers voice too. He just wanted to go to daya and tell him that "nahi yaar…teri jagah toh shayad main apne khudke dil ko bhi na dun...bhaiya hain avinash jee mere magar tu toh mera bhiai haina yaar…" but he just can't say it as he knew it's of no use to say all this on phone and he was looking for a correct moment and also avinash's decision to leave for Mumbai.

1 year or more or less passed in these things. It's the nature of time that now every heart in much peace regarding any issue that it dealt. Hurt, pain, guilt, anger everything vanishing and now only a tight knot of relation coming in view as it is as it was, unbroken and healed mystically.

Daya became much silent in his life, his naughtiness, his talks, his pranks everything becoming rare or even extinct. He was missing his bhai, his best buddy but he knew fate has decided something else for them…but today was a different day…he wanted abhijeet to be with him…he atleast wanted to talk to him. Sitting on his bed he remembered he had received a letter from abhijeet a day back…

He picked up the letter from the side table and after staring at it for few minutes opened it finally…he knew what would be inside it as he had already received some more letters on the same…but this time he had another hope in his heart…

Daya,

Kaafi waqt se tumhara letter hi nahi aaya yaar (daya silent) hmmm…waqt nahi mill raha hoga na...chalo koi baat nahi. Maine hi likh diya iss baar…phir. Kitna waqt daya...yaar 5 mahine se ek bhi letter nahi? Bas avinash jee se baat karte ho..woh bhi itni kam kardi hai abh.. Tumhe waqt mile toh jawa toh dena. Aur please jyada stress nahi lo. Sir kaise hai? Tabiyet theek haina unki…kaafi load hoga unpar bhi. Salunkhe sir? Aaj pata nahi kyu sabhi ki badhi yaad aa rahi hai yaar mujhe…(daya in low tone "toh aa jana yaar…please…") kaafi waqt hogaya haina..per yaar sach bhaiya ke saath bahot acha lagta hai…dil ko sukoon bhi milta hai. Issliye abh aane ka bhi dil hi nahi karta mera…

Chalo khyaal rakhna apna yaar. Medicines waqt per lena aur khana bhi time se khana.

Take care

Abhijeet.

Daya in extreme anger, pain and hurt just crushed the letter and after throwing it laid on bed to sleep. It's after so many months he really did feel angry and hurt as mostly he just feeling happiness for his brother but today was different.

Abhijeet remembered how much avinash scolding him regarding writing those lines as "bahot sukoon milta hai bhaiya ke saath, aane ka dil nahi karta" etc etc as both knew that daya after reading it would be in pain…he remembered avinash's words as right now be in his room packing his bags.

"kya kar rahe ho abhijeet…(slapping him slightly on head) pagal ho tum…kaisi bachon wali harkatein kar rahe ho haan…pata haina usse kitna dukh hoga…rehenedo..joh pichli baar likha tha wahi likhdo na…(angrily after seeing him writing that line) ABHIJEET!"

Abhijeet just smiling and writing in naughtiness as he just wanted to tease daya at those moments and also his heart really enjoying that brotherly scold.

Right now that scene bringing another smile on his face and a different glow also be there as he was internally much happy and excited today.

Avinash entered inside his room and after seeing him smilingly doing all work singing in teasing tone… "muskurahate jhooti hain…"

Abhijeet just shaking his head as from the day when the news came, abhijeet's smile became much broader brighter and more awesome as abhijeet called it himself. And avinash mostly when abhijeet smiling teasing him with this reference that his smile earlier was fake.

Here avinash said while picking his phone as it started ringing…

"chalo bhai jhooti muskaan wale badshah jaldi jaldi kaam karo…taxi neeche intezaar kar rahi hai.."

He moved out after seeing that while abhijeet murmur… "abh mujhe do do singers ko sambhalna hoga…(looking up) hey bhagwaan…(lovingly) acha hai.."

Here avinash moved out after getting acp sir's call, he picked it up and before he said anything the other party bombarding him with so many questions as…

"avinash..chal diye kya tum log? Kitni der hui hai…sabh theek haina…raasta theek haina (he heard Salunkhe sir's voice from behind who asked (arre pucho abhijeet haina saath)"

Avinash just smiling and said in calm tone… "sir…"

The other party became quite after that and he can feel the embarrassment but he ignored it with… "hum log bas chalne wale hain…aapne usse kuch bataya toh nahi na?"

Acp sir(smiley tone)- badhi mushkilon se bachaya hai maine apne aapko…samajhlo main aur Salunkhe ek din ke liye sanyaas per chale gaye the…"

Avinash laughing softly after that and then said in concerned tone… "sir aap usse thodhi der dekh lijiyega please…(angry tone) mere shehzaade ne koi kami nahi chodhi hai chote shehzaade ko pareshaan karne mein…"

Acp sir now laughing and said in loving tone… "acha theek hai..tum tension nahi lo bache..."

Avinash(smiley tone)- sir sunenge awaaz aaj?

Acp sir(teary happy tone)- abh toh dekhna hai avinash…

Avinash really feeling the love, care, concern and that longingness of a father to meet his son…he knew this longingness too well.

He said after hearing abhijeet's voice… "chaliye sir…milte hain.."

Acp sir nodded in smile and tears. Salunkhe who was with acp sir in his cabin during early morning said… "pradyuman…"

Acp sir(dreamy tone)- kitne waqt baad usse dekhunga na salunkhe…main bahot khush hun yaar…behad khush…

Salunkhe(lovingly)- hmmm…main toh koi kasar nahi chodunga usse tang karne mein...tum dekhna…socho daya ko kaisa lagega jabh woh usse…

Acp sir looked at Salunkhe in tears and both the friends just smile as knew it will be a big moment.

Abhijeet and avinash now moving out of the house after taking their luggage. Both sat in the taxi which now moving forward while avinash just staring at his brother's continuous smile and abhijeet after feeling that stare just look at him and say… "thank you so much bhaiya…"

Avinash wrapped him in a side hug with… "hmmm…mera chota sa munna mujhse kuch maange aur main na dun aisa ho hi nahi sakta..." he ruffled his hair in that and abhijeet separate in anger with… "BHAIYA…maine kaha haina aapse aisa mat kariye bas…(looking in mirror) mere baal kharab kar diye saare.." avinash laughing after seeing his brother's face as knew his brother really irritated with this habit of avinash of ruffling his hair anywhere.

1 month back avinash's request to give him a place in a mumbai's one of the top most hospital was accepted after a secret visit of avinash to Mumbai. Avinash knew abhijeet wanted to go to Mumbai but now without avinash so he was trying for that offer and when got that it did became the happiest moment of his brother's life who was literally making so many plans after that.

Abhijeet glanced at his mobile screen and smiled after seeing the wallpaper which had avinash and daya in it but what made him smile like this was the big date.. **_" 11 december"_**

Yes it was daya's birthday today and abhijeet waiting to give him a big birthday surprise.

Daya following his same routine as after reading that letter yesterday his all hopes fried and now he just wanted to spend his day like all other days. he got up and after freshening up and all got ready to go to bureau. He reached there and obviously receiving so many wishes, duas and gifts from his all loved ones but still he missed his brother from in between all of them.

He was still working on same routine and acp sir feeling his silence but right now thought it better to be quite. Here daya received a call from avinash, he picked it up still with hope as…

"jee avinash jee…"

"arre daya kya hua yaar? Itne tired kyun sound ker rahe ho tum?"

Daya(trying to sound normal now)- nahi who bas shayad…hmmm..kaam bahot haina aaj kal…

Avinash(smiley tone)- haan yeh bhi theek hai…acha daya main bhi aaj zara busy rahunga yaar…issliye abhi bhi jaldi jaldi mein call kiya hai maine tumhe…abh kal baat karte hain acha?"

Daya(silently)- jee…

And daya and avinash both cut the call while avinash again busy in scolding abhijeet who had asked avinash to call daya.

Evening came across them and now acp sir asked daya also to move and relax at home for sometime as he was looking so tired. Daya wanted to deny as living alone at home and on his birthday but after acp sir's continuous effort nodded in yes and moved out and silently drove to his home as he didn't wanted to make his day any longer by going towards beach.

He reached there and seeing his house in complete darkness with just the kitchen lights on which he usually leaving as such as usually coming late in nights. He moved inside without any suspicion and entered inside house with his own key and when moving forward all the lights turning on and so many things becoming visible…

The birthday banner with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAAR..."

The balloons, the decorations, lights, colorful papers, ribbons etc. but the only thing that caught his eyes, ears and heart was the word… "YAAR"

He was looking around with his mind and throat choked with shock now. His eyes now caught the brightly lit cake that was kept on dining table, he moved towards it and saw the caption as… "40 th birthday…" which brought a smile on his face as he remembered his bro always did this with a teasing comment as… "dekhle daya tu budha ho raha hai…"

He heard the words so clearly that he felt he heard them not from inside his head but from inside his house, he turned back immediately and after that recoiled back as the person who was standing in his front was the name that came on his lips…

"ABHI..."

Abhijeet smiled and said… "haapy birthday mere yaar…"

A tear slipped down daya's eyes who said still in shock… "abhijeet tum..yahan…aise…"

Abhijeet(sadly)- kyun nahi aana chahiye tha?

Daya(still in shock)- nahi mera matlab yeh nahi…main toh..bas…

Abhijeet(softly)- ek baar gale bhi nahi lagega kya daya?

Daya's tears now fell down in speed and both the souls just moved forward and wrapped their lives in tears. Abhijeet was smiling while daya was just crying. Abhijeet was continuously patting his back and saying softly… "daya..yaar daya…aise toh nahi ro yaar…daya…dekh main geela ho jaaunga phir...abhi abhi nahake aaya hun"

Daya after calming down pushed abhijeet in anger with… "aur tumne letter mein kya likha tha?"

Abhijeet(innocently)- kya likha tha?

Daya in anger hit him with… "abhi batata hun tujhe main…"

Abhijeet already prepared to run and when daya wanted to beat his friend both heard another voice so turned..

"arre arre cake toh kaatlo mere shehzaadon…"

Daya and abhijeet both looked towards that person and daya seeing avinash standing on door moved to him in smile with… "dada…" while abhijeet standing at same place with a broad smile.

They cut the cake after sometime and daya got the gift in the face of his brother and a big brother too.

**_After some days…_**

It was late evening time, duo were at home as acp sir gave them few days holidays. Here avinash had just returned from hospital and now really irritated as his two little "nikamme" brothers left it on him to prepare the dinner for tonight while both of them just fighing over what to watch on T.V. avinash was completely irriated with this now as both just fighting and he knew they were doing this to irritate him as in these days abhijeet demonstrating to daya that what angered avinash and how he reacted then and how he was behaving with him.

Avinash just shouted from kitchen… "tum dono apni volume thodhi dheeme karlo please…(immediately he heard the fighting in low volume so whispered) nautanki dono…(angrily) abhijeet chalo idher aayo meri madad karo tum…daya tum bhi…

Abhijeet whispered to daya as both busy in irritating avinash… "dekha daya yeh wahan bhi mujhse aise hi kaam karwate the…"

Daya laughing on that while avinash who was standing behind only grabbed abhijeet's ears with… "acha bataun main abhi tumhe…main aise kaam karwata tha tumse haan.."

Abhijeet(in pain)- aah aaah..bhaiya…chodho..(sadly) main chota hun toh aap aisa karoge…

Daya laughing all the time while daya seeing him laughing glared at him and daya immediately kept a finger on his lips.

**_"_****_you may feel why didn't the two friends apologized or confronted with each other but I feel why you thought they would? When the two are bound by souls…when the relation is not of blood but of heart, when you know that the other person is aware that why you did that and that why he did anything, then why you need to give an explanation? When everything is known then there are not words needed but just a promise that yes I am still there…because I never said BYE"_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_So my friends this journey of "HEALING" ends here._**

I know some of you want duo moments, but honestly guys, now I feel this IS the END. So I am not writing anything further. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter? Because I really enjoyed writing it.

Thank you so much **_jyoti, Diya the cid dreamer, dev, rukmani, mahafairy999, loveabhi, pinki, saakshi, khalsa, Shrestha, artanish, bubbly B, gudia, neetu, naina malik, madhu, ladymeringue, krittika di, GD, misha, himani and all the guests and anyone else who reviewed story at any point of time. Thank you so much guys. Love you all._**

**_Dreamygirl- Di I am now ready to write on your request, but aapne mujhe apni request toh batayi hi nahi haina? Chalo aap mujhe batado, I will try to write and complete your request before my winter breaks gets over. Thank you so much for reviewing on this story di._**

**_Honey- yaar honey aapko kya hogaya hai? How are you healing? Aap achanak hi gayab hogaye the, pata hai mujhe kitni tension ho gayi thi? Khair now you okay na dear? Chalo mujhe isska toh reply jaldi dedena aap. Take care dear. _**

All of you SILENT READERS and REVIEWERS take care guys.

And haan, HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE…

Waise toh I may update TOF on that day or tomorrow…but phir bhi..kal ka kissi ko kya pata, haina? And haan guys agar aapke paas koi plot ho then please share that with me…OS ka ho toh better hai…because TOF ke baad bhi mere paas ek plot hai on which I want to write waise all types of plots are most welcome. :D

And yes guys please give long reviews this time…please please please…at least tell me what you liked and what you didn't.

Chalo TATA

Take care

kkkloveu


End file.
